Atemporal
by Ashabi
Summary: SasuSaku AU. Han pasado tres años desde la última vez que se vieron las caras. Sakura era una ingenua niña y Sasuke un joven cabeza dura, aun así, ella lo amaba. El cambio de estaciones, sin embargo, parece no haber influido en nada al volverse a encontrar en un día de lluvia, pues lo enterrado vuelve a renacer.
1. Sakura

_Atemporal _

* * *

**Disclaimer applied.**

**Resumen: **Han pasado tres años desde la última vez que se vieron las caras. Sakura era una ingenua niña y Sasuke un joven cabeza dura, aun así, ella lo amaba. El cambio de estaciones parece no haber influido en nada al volverse a encontrar en un día de lluvia, pues lo enterrado vuelve a renacer.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

_La inquietud se disparó dentro de sí misma en cuanto notó que el rostro, usualmente serio, de su compañero de banca lucía aún más estoico. A sabiendas que irse por las ramas no la llevaría a ninguna parte, decidió preguntarle sin rodeos acerca de su estado de ánimo._

—_A veces… me cansa ir a la escuela._

_Amplió los ojos al conseguir por primera vez en años una confesión de sus labios fríos y conteniendo la emoción, aprovechó la oportunidad de poder ser confidentes por al menos un momento._

—_Te entiendo, ¡odio madrugar!—Adepta a parlotear, movió las manos arriba abajo, inflando las mejillas sin darse cuenta. — Si no fuera por mi alto promedio… agh, faltaría más._

_Negó con la cabeza un par de veces el moreno y recargó la espalda contra la silla, con una expresión pensativa._

—_Ah sí… las calificaciones. Altas o lo miserable de la calle._

_Sus ojos volvieron a ensancharse y por un segundo su labio inferior tembló, renuente a asumir lo que su mente había pensado._

—_¿Es decir que sin altas notas no seremos alguien y vivire…?_

_Ni siquiera la dejó acabar su pregunta, cortante y letal le dio una nueva apuñalada a su corazón de muñeca._

—_No entiendes nada._

_A pesar de su decepción, ella le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña y colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro delgado._

—_Sí lo entendí Sasuke-kun._

_La profesora de física entró al salón resonando fuertemente sus tacones de cinco centímetros y con un fuerte "buenas tardes jóvenes" llamó la atención de ambos. La burbuja fue rota sin remedio, pero aun así, fue inevitable que su interior se sintiera feliz de haber podido rozar con la yema de los dedos las inquietudes de su amado._

.

.

.

**Capítulo 1: Sakura **

De niña solía sentarse en el jardín de su hogar y mirar hacia el cielo cuando acababa de colorear sus láminas de _Disney, _cuestionándose todo y nada a la vez. En una ocasión en lo que esperaba que su abuela le sirviera de comer, externó una de sus dudas principales:

—Abuela, ¿por qué llueve?

La mujer de graciosas canas echó un último cucharón de sopa en el plato de porcelana y se lo extendió, quedándose pensativa un momento.

—Sóplale primero, no te vayas a quemar Sakura. —Ésta asintió obediente y le miró con insistencia, ansiosa de saber la respuesta a su pregunta. —Bien, lo que pasa es que Dios está llorando y las nubes están derramando sus lágrimas sobre nosotros.

—¿Y eso es malo?

Su abuela negó con la cabeza un par de veces y metió en el consomé una cuchara.

—Todos necesitamos un equilibrio a veces, hija.

Suspira de ternura ante el recuerdo y el vaho que sale de sus labios le recuerda la incesante tormenta que hay afuera y por lo tanto, el frío asesino que incluso dentro del autobús le cala hasta los huesos. Un número considerable de mala suerte se ha ido acomodando casi en cadena a lo largo de su día: primero en la mañana hubo una fuerte manifestación en una de las carreteras principales, desencadenando un tráfico de mierda, en segundo lugar se suponía que hoy era el día en que salía más temprano de la facultad pero por un trabajo en equipo tuvo que quedarse más tiempo, en tercer lugar la ya mencionada lluvia y bueno, está por llegar una cuarta. Contiene un gran gemido cuando el bus frena de golpe y por poco impacta la cara contra el asiento de adelante, curiosa eleva la mirada para ver que ha pasado y el resultado no puede ser peor.

—¡Joder, qué pasó! —exclama una señora de la mediana edad, sumamente molesta.

"¿Acaso es ciega?" La respuesta no puede ser más obvia con tremendo tráiler pegado a la ventana fragmentada frontal.

—Chocamos. Lo siento por la lluvia pero tendrán que bajar.

Sakura suelta un bufido para nada disimulado y no contiene a su lengua.

—¡Pero oiga, debemos de esperar hasta que llegue otro autobús para no mojarnos!

—Señorita, con este tráfico, ¿en verdad cree que llegará otro pronto? Este era el último que salió del día y quien sí llegará será la grúa, de todos modos tendrán que ba-

No se queda a escuchar más y más molesta que la señora anterior, se cuelga su mochila y se abre paso a través de las personas que iban paradas, con dirección a la salida. Los demás no tardarán mucho en seguirla así que se obliga a no lamentarse.

—Al diablo. —masculla y abre su paraguas al encontrarse sobre la encharcada avenida. Sus pasos son largos y acelerados, ignorando todo a su alrededor. —Me iré en el tren y-

Quinta cosa que sale mal: en cuanto logra ver de lejos una estación, un cartel con la tinta corrida anuncia un despiadado y cruel anuncio de que el servicio se ha suspendido por hoy. La idea de un taxi la tienta y se repliega contra una pared, el lugar tiene un pequeño techo que la cubre de la lluvia así que cierra el paraguas. Cinco, diez, veinte minutos, ¿más o menos? En el poco avance que ha habido de los automóviles, los escasos taxis siempre van llenos y poco a poco ha ido perdiendo el balance. Casi con ganas de llorar empieza a pensar opciones. El servicio de _uber_ sería perfecto sino fuera porque se atrasó en el pago del plan y no cuenta con internet en estos momentos, para pedirle ayuda a alguno de sus amigos tendría que conseguir un teléfono público por la misma razón y la idea de mandar algún mensaje por cobrar se va al caño porque nunca aprendió cómo hacerlo. Sexta cosa: la lluvia de pronto ha aumentado su intensidad.

Está a punto de nuevamente abrir su sombrilla y vagar hasta encontrar algo útil, cuando sus ojos verdes captan a una anciana corriendo en su intento de huir del agua. La mujer llega a su lado totalmente empapada y llevándose una de sus manos hacia la frente, con expresión angustiosa.

—Ni porque corrí me salvé de la lluvia. —Le comenta confiada la menuda viejita.

—¿Hacia dónde va, señora? —pregunta amablemente.

La viejita adopta un semblante fastidiado y ligeramente desesperado.

—Ay niña, tengo que subir todavía parte del cerro y no he hallado transporte, podría esperarme aquí pero dejé a mis nietos solos por ir a comprar unas cosas. —En ese momento Sakura repara en la bolsa que cuelga de sus manos, por la transparencia de la bolsa de plástico nota que lleva pan y leche. —No sé qué hacer.

No puede evitar compadecerla y en un arranque de altruismo, y quizás de estupidez, le extiende su sombrilla. No pudo evitar recordar a su abuela al mirarla.

—¿Eh?

—Si quiere tómelo, por favor.

—Te vas a mojar, no muchacha.

—De verdad hágalo, yo todavía tengo camino que recorrer y puedo conseguir un transporte.

La viejita no muy convencida toma el paraguas y le regala una sonrisa que logra alegrarle un día por un instante.

—Que niña tan hermosa eres, iré rápido a ver a mis niños. Solo que bueno, no sé cuándo podré devolver-

—Tómelo como un regalo, vaya con cuidado.

La ve marchar y le cae como un balde de agua fría, al perderla de vista, su situación. No tiene con qué cubrirse así que tendrá que correr y cubrirse como pueda. "Mis apuntes joder, y justo hoy se me ocurrió llevar mi laptop a la escuela", piensa y al ver un nuevo taxi pasar levanta con ganas su brazo derecho, para encontrarse con el resultado de siempre: lleno. Se echa a correr hacia la siguiente calle y otra y otra, no hay ningún rastro de teléfono público. Su cuerpo no para de temblar debido a lo mojada que está y en su fastidio no puede evitar exclamar, ganándose la mirada extrañada de gente que sí tiene sombrilla y está en la avenida:

—¡Dios, deja de llorar!

Conoce todo el fenómeno atmosférico, ¡qué va, el ciclo del agua!, que ocasiona la lluvia pero decide desquitar su rabia contra el mito que le contó su abuela aquel día nublado. Ya sin ninguna esperanza y abandonando la idea de contactar a alguien, toma la resolución de que esperará alguna oportunidad bajo cualquier techo, pero nuevamente la vida se ríe de ella y gracias a que el tráfico se ha despejado un poco, un auto con considerable velocidad ha pasado sobre un charco, salpicándola de pies a cabeza.

—¡Ten cuidado cabrón! —Grita a todo pulmón, ya sin importarle nada.

Se conoce lo suficiente para saber que ha palidecido en cuanto el conductor frena a unos cuantos metros adelante y está abandonando su asiento de piloto. "Santa mierda, santa mierda, ¿y si quiere hacerme algo por lo que le dije? Pero tampoco quiero decirle perdón…" Al darse cuenta del intenso cabello negro y la piel blanquecina, Sakura entreabre los labios y hace un gran intento porque sus piernas no se doblen. Por un momento considera la idea de tallarse los ojos pero la desecha por ridícula.

—¿Sasuke?

Ese rostro lo reconocería en cualquier parte por más que hayan pasado tres años desde el último día de la secundaria. Tiene que reconocer que ha crecido considerablemente, si antes estaban parejos en estatura, ahora él le saca cabeza y media. Su torso ha adquirido forma hercúlea, el cabello le roza la barbilla y cubre parcialmente uno de sus ojos, además sus facciones se han endurecido.

—Ah, eres Sakura.

La lluvia sigue cayendo sobre ellos pero él parece ser el único en notarlo, abriendo la sombrilla que ella ya no tiene.

—Te estás mojando.

Asiente como una tonta y se repliega contra la pared, el incidente del agua ha quedado parcialmente olvidado.

—¿Qué haces por aquí, Sasuke? —murmura, mas por el ruido de los motores alrededor se ve obligada a repetirlo más fuerte. —Según sabía te habías mudado a Otogakure…

El joven da un par de pasos hacia Sakura, arrebatándole el aire por un segundo.

—Solo fueron un par de años Sakura. Veo que te mojé con el auto. —Sakura muerde el interior de su mejilla para contenerse de insultarlo, aun así, se da el permiso de rodar los ojos. Le ha impresionado su presencia, sí, pero ahora el coraje va viajando por su torrente sanguíneo, ni siquiera le ha pedido disculpas. —¿Qué no tienes sombrilla?

Frunce los labios y niega con la cabeza un par de veces, tiritando al momento.

—Digamos que hoy fui muy altruista y se lo di a alguien que lo necesitaba más que yo. —Fija los ojos en el coche detrás de su dueño y una peligrosa idea le pasa por la cabeza. —Joder, me estoy congelando y no he podido agarrar un taxi.

Desde que tiene memoria, Sasuke siempre ha sido una persona perspicaz, ningún detalle es capaz de escapar de aquellos ojos oscuros. Él sigue la línea de su mirada y con una expresión parca, señala con la barbilla el auto.

—Súbete.

En modo imperativo, porque después de todo no ha dejado de ser Sasuke Uchiha, le ha pedido que suba al auto con él. En el fondo, su lado más efusivo festeja emocionada, sin embargo, en el exterior su mirada verdosa luce perpleja y se muerde los labios.

—¿De verdad?

Sasuke sin decir ninguna palabra más da media vuelta y abre la puerta del piloto, cerrando el paraguas para después meterlo en los asientos de atrás.

—Si no quieres-

—¡Sí quiero! —Casi ha gemido, saliendo disparada hacia donde está Sasuke. —Ay muchas gracias, aunque bueno, también me lo debes por haberme mojado.

El joven quita el seguro de la puerta del copiloto y ella ni sosa ni perezosa toma asiento y cierra la puerta, casi extasiada de poder volver a sentir el calor después de un largo rato.

—Quítate el saco y échalo al asiento de atrás, vas a mojar mi asiento. —espeta, echando andar con un suave ronroneo el auto.

Obedece sin replica alguna y recordando uno de los motivos de su angustia, abre su mochila con ansia, pasando la mano por cada rincón. No, no se mojaron sus cosas de forma catastrófica.

—Uff, ya me había angustiado. —susurra, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Veo que sigues teniendo esa manía de pensar en voz alta.

Sakura da un respingo demasiado notorio al escucharlo y sus mejillas se llenan de color para su descontento. Sasuke se ve más serio y adulto, ella así continúa pareciendo una niñita.

—Ejem, sí… ¿Cómo te ha ido con la lluvia y el apestoso tráfico?

Él se detiene en un semáforo y la mira por un segundo que es más que suficiente para ruborizarla más. Lo atractivo que es ese hombre desarma a cualquiera y lamentablemente a pesar del tiempo, ella no ha ganado inmunidad ante eso.

—Estuve varado un buen rato allá por la avenida Ashura, chocó un autobús con un tráiler y quitaban carril la grúa y los que chocaron. —Sakura emite una risita nerviosa y Sasuke alza una ceja. —¿Qué es gracioso?

—Yo iba en ese bus.

—Ah, por eso estabas aquí vagando.

—Así es.

Sasuke nunca fue adepto a las conversaciones pero por alguna razón se está mostrando conversador, quizás ha cambiado más allá de su físico. Extiende su mano hacia el pequeño estéreo y lo enciende, dejando sonar una estación de música de los 70's- 80's.

—_Mama, i just killed a man… _—canturrea Sakura, meciéndose en su lugar. —Este clima apesta. ¿Qué estás estudiando?

—Física.

—Oh sí, recuerdo lo bueno que eras en esa materia.

—¿Y tú estudias medicina?

Nuevamente parpadea perpleja ante las atenciones recibidas.

—No me mires así, te la pasabas repitiendo a cada segundo cuanto querías ser doctora como tu tía.

En todo el camino no vuelven a abrir la boca, cada quien metido en sus pensamientos y en el sonido de la radio. Sin darse cuenta la pelirrosa comienza a dormitar y está a punto de quedarse profundamente dormida, hasta que siente su cuerpo dispararse hacia el frente.

—¿Qué pasa, chocaste? —comenta sarcástica, dirigiendo su vista hacia delante.—Oh no…

La avenida que la lleva hacia casa está completamente cerrada. "Diantres, la ciudad hoy es un completo caos".

—Sakura.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Te parece si vamos a mi departamento en lo que abren la avenida? Está ubicado por aquí subiendo la calle…

—¿Ya viven en un departamento, qué pasó con…?

—Vivo solo.

Dos cosas: vive solo y la llevará a su departamento. No suena bien, insiste su yo interna, pues aunque no sospecha para nada alguna doble intención, no lo ha visto en años y parece muy repentina tanta confianza.

—Bueno, no sé… —Sasuke la mira con una pisca de aprehensión y entonces se da cuenta del otro problema, el indicador de gasolina se está inclinando hacia _empty_. —Ah, ya entiendo. Está bien, en cuanto baje la lluvia me iré.

Cuando Sasuke estaciona frente a un modesto complejo de departamentos, él y ya bajan corriendo para evitar ser mojados por la incesante lluvia, el Uchiha toma la delantera y mete la llave en la cerradura del largo portón. En cuanto éste es abierto, la imagen de un enorme perro corriendo hacia su lugar le sonsaca un pequeño grito a la pelirrosa, quien cierra los ojos esperando lo peor. Pero al pasar un par de segundos sin sentir nada, descubre sus ojos y nota como el can disfruta risueño las atenciones de Sasuke hacia él.

—No seas miedosa, no te hará nada.

—Lo siento, su raza siempre me ha dado miedo… ya sabes, niños mordidos.

—Niños que los molestaron. Para toda acción hay una reacción.

—¡Hey, que estés estudiando física no significa que quieras meter sus leyes en donde sea! —ríe para aligerar un poco las cosas y Sasuke con la mirada le indica las escaleras. Solo suben dos pisos hasta que se detienen frente a la puerta con el número 10. —No puedo creer que vivas solo, yo no me he independizado.

El departamento no está muy amueblado, lo nota al entrar, el living solo cuenta con un sillón largo, un gran librero, una mesita, una televisión sobre un mueble pero eso sí, todo está impecable. Sakura se mira de arriba abajo y decepcionada ve que sigue igual de mojada, sabe que a este paso agarrará un resfriado y que debería bañarse y cambiarse, pero no está en su casa.

—Sasuke, ¿tendrás té? —murmura apenada.

El aludido asiente y camina hacia la que parece ser la cocina.

—¡Gracias!

En menos de diez minutos el olor de la manzanilla ha invadido al lugar, sonsacándole una sonrisa satisfecha la cual se amplía aún más cuando Sasuke llega con una taza llena y la pone en la mesita de centro.

—Gracias otra vez, ¿qué tú no vas a beber?

—En realidad iré a bañarme, ¿no quieres hacerlo? Lo necesitas sobre todo tú por lo mojada que estás.

"¿Qué últimamente ya tiene el poder de leerme?" Cuanto ansía decir que sí mas recuerda cada contra como un _speech*_ bien planeado.

—No tengo ropa de cambio, de verdad gracias.

Sasuke se encoge de hombros y la deja sola de nuevo, sin pensar en lo extraño que le parece su actitud a su ex compañera. Hacía una media hora parecía ser más simpático y abierto, pero de un segundo al otro, ha vuelto a comportarse fríamente. Se bebe el té disfrutando de cada trago mientras se contiene de mirar a otra parte que no sea el televisor, el cual encendió sin reparar en permisos, ha leído la cantidad suficiente de novelas románticas y sabe que hay una alta probabilidad de que coincidentemente verá el momento en el que Sasuke salga del baño con una toalla enrollada en la cintura, generando una tensión nerviosa. "Ah, mis estupideces…"

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse le confirma que él ha salido y se repite como una mantra "no voltees, no voltees" al escuchar su aterciopelada voz.

—¿Segura que no quieres bañarte?

Joder que sí y está nuevamente dispuesta a negarse, pero su boca le gana. No le conviene resfriarse a estas alturas de su vida.

—Bueno… sí.

De un momento a otro ya está dentro del baño con baldosas en tonalidades azules, mirándose en el espejo sobre el lavabo, ciertamente su rimen se ha corrido un poco y no hay ni rastro del brillo labial que tenía puesto hacía unas horas. Con suma lentitud se va retirando cada prenda, primero la blusa de manga larga y después el pantalón de mezclilla, sin despegar los ojos de su reflejo. Internamente un piquete de frustración le llega al pensar en su poco pecho y las pocas curvas que tiene. "Hasta pareciera que no me llegó la pubertad". Termina de desvestirse y abre la llave del agua caliente, metiéndose justo después para aliviar el frío que le llega hasta los huesos. Emite un placentero suspiro al sentir el calor extenderse por cada rincón de su piel y un poco dubitativa toma el champú presentación _man, _sigue sin creer que está en el baño donde Sasuke Uchiha se ducha cada día. Obtiene un poco de jabón en su mano y lo acerca a su nariz, el aroma para su sorpresa no es de naturaleza _masculina_. Evita tomar el jabón en barra y se talla el cuerpo con el mismo champú, se está dejando llevar por sus pensamientos así que espera que no le llegue la cuenta del agua alta a su viejo compañero.

"—¿Quieres hablar?

—No crees que si hubiera querido hablar, ¿ya lo hubiera hecho?"

La secundaria. No fue su mejor etapa, debe reconocer, estuvo eclipsada por las malas habladurías y el dolor del desamor, durante los tres años siempre intentó acercarse a Sasuke, llegar más allá de lo que cualquiera lo hubiera hecho. Ahora le suena estúpido, pero en realidad quería ser ese placebo, que en ella hallara la felicidad. No guarda ningún rencor, sin embargo, sabe que nunca dejó de dolerle, ni porque tuvo otro desamor los años siguientes. "El primer amor es inolvidable", sí, esa frase cliché tiene mucho de razón. Cuando se da cuenta de lo arrugados que lucen sus dedos toma consciencia de su tardanza y busca con la mirada el estante de toallas, que Sasuke le había indicado, mientras cierra la llave del agua pese a sus ganas de quedarse eternamente allí. Tiembla como gelatina al sentir el frío de nuevo, por lo que más apurada se pasa la toalla por el cabello y el cuerpo, para finalmente envolverse en ella.

—¿Sasuke? La ropa, ya sabes…

Escucha los pasos afuera y se abraza a sí misma, moviendo los pies de atrás hacia adelante. En lo que espera a su próxima salvación contra el frío, como una película rememora cada evento del día, desde el estrés del examen de bioquímica de la mañana, la maqueta del sistema digestivo, lo ocurrido con la viejita, cuando por ironías del destino Sasuke la mojó más de lo que ya estaba… El pomo de la puerta gira un poco sacándola de sus divagaciones y ella retira el seguro con la idea de sacar la mano y recibir la ropa, mas Sasuke empuja la puerta más de lo esperado, tomándola por sorpresa. Este factor junto con la humedad del piso le arrebatan todo equilibrio y en un parpadeo ha terminado chocando contra el pecho de Sasuke, quien para mantener la estabilidad y no caer la ha sujetado de la cintura. Ambos emiten un gemido, ella por la fuerza ejercida contra su cintura y el otro por la impresión.

—¡Sasuke!

La ropa ha terminado en el piso y con lentitud sus ojos se encuentran, los dos están visiblemente incómodos a la vez que el rojo colorea sus mejillas. Interiormente se regocija porque no ha sido la única ruborizada. No obstante, ninguno de los dos rompe el contacto, sin quererlo ella también se ha aferrado, sujetando con firmeza la camiseta de él. Es entonces que todos los acontecimientos explotan como una supernova en su interior y se suelta a reír como una maniaca, ya retrocediendo un par de pasos.

—¿Qué es gracioso, Sakura?

Su ceja alzada la hace disminuir su risa la cual no tarda en convertirse en pequeños sollozos.

"—¿Y qué tal, te agrada la compañía de Sakura?

—Me da igual."

—No, no…

—Sakura-

—¡Es que joder, como la vida es una ruleta! —El periodo le estará llegando en los próximos días y ha decidido atacar por ahora con tremendo cambio emocional. —No puedo creer que te he visto otra vez.

—No es que Konoha sea muy grande… —repone Sasuke, evitando mirarla a toda costa. —Bueno me voy-

—¡No! —Brama y lo rodea con sus brazos, sin sopesar ni un poco sus acciones. —Ay Sasuke tú no sabes nada…

Sollozos otra vez. Hasta apenas le ha caído el veinte de cuánto lo había extrañado, su yo de quince años ha tomado el control de su cabeza y hela aquí, abrazando semidesnuda a Sasuke Uchiha en el baño de su departamento, definitivamente jamás hubiera imaginado tal situación. Tan impersonal como ha sido siempre, por esta vez él la deja llorar en lugar de separarla y así pasan los segundos y los minutos, si hay una escala para medir su dignidad, por el día de hoy está en los números negativos.

—Sakura-

—¡Oh dios, cuanto lo siento! —Se separa de él de golpe, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. —No sé qué me pasó, yo…

Sus labios han sido interrumpidos y las conexiones nerviosas de su cerebro desconectadas, el Uchiha está besándola mientras ella se ha quedado de piedra. Su sorpresa pronto se transforma en duda y después en curiosidad, por lo que dubitativa inclina la cabeza para hacer encajar como un rompecabezas el cuerpo de ambos. De manera lenta él la hace retroceder, quedando ella atrapada entre su cálido cuerpo y la humedad de la pared. Su piel se pone de gallina cuando siente las manos de él bajar por sus caderas hasta acercarse al límite de la toalla, jamás alguien le ha tocado de esa manera, sin embargo, por curiosidad lo deja proseguir. ¿Tiene que volver a subir no? Abre los ojos alarmada en cuanto siente la yema de sus dedos inmiscuirse entre sus muslos.

—¡No!

Sasuke rompe el contacto entre ellos ante su grito, mirándola a los ojos por un par de segundos, Sakura no es ninguna experta pero podría jurar que su mirada está nublada, reflejando un anhelo inexplicable. Apretando los labios, él da unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, señalando con la barbilla la ropa que aún no ha sido levantada.

—Esto no debió ocurrir. —espeta y la deja sola en el baño con los labios hinchados, los ojos vidriosos y un revoltijo en la cabeza.

Un pants que le queda ancho y la camisa ni que se diga, agradece el gesto pero en cuanto está vestida llama a Sasuke.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Tienes plancha para planchar la ropa? —Internamente se ríe de sí misma por el juego de palabras. —Ya sa-

Casi no se miran y en el fondo resuena el audio del televisor anunciando que la lluvia por fin ha parado y han abierto todas las calles de la zona norte. Él deja el aparato en sus manos y se dirige, supone, a su habitación. El aroma masculino de Sasuke está impregnado en cada centímetro de su ropa y para no sentirse una fetichista rápidamente pone manos a la obra para intentar secar un poco sus prendas. Después de más de diez minutos afanada en su labor, reconoce que lo mejor que ha logrado es que esté tibia, así que presurosa se coloca su ropa. Es hora de irse y por cortesía debe de decir _adiós y gracias_, por lo que apenada se para debajo el umbral de la puerta de su recámara.

—Muchas gracias por todo Sasuke, de verdad no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti, fue un gusto verte.

Sus ojos profundos le causan brasas debajo de la piel cuando se fijan en ella, sin duda Sasuke debe de estar enterado de las reacciones que provoca, así que… ¿no debería evitar mirar a los ojos?

—Está bien Sakura. Adiós.

"Adiós, ¿eso es un hasta luego o un hasta nunca?" Se pregunta internamente mientras da media vuelta pero recuerda algo sumamente importante de pronto.

—Eh, Sasuke.

No hay respuesta así que asume que él la está mirando para que continúe.

—Mi saco se quedó en tu auto, ¿me acompañas a sacarlo?

El breve sonido del colchón al perder el peso de encima y los pasos, le hacen saber que se dirige hacia la salida. Perpleja lo ve pasar junto a ella sin haberle prestado la más mínima mirada, niega con la cabeza y se apresura en seguirle el paso, pues por la enorme diferencia de estaturas un paso de él son dos de ella. Se cuelga la mochila al pasar frente al living y le da un último vistazo al lugar antes de salir tras Sasuke. No hay rastro alguno del simpático can que los había recibido así que asume que ha de estar dormido, lo cual le parece un gran alivio, y silenciosa observa a su ex compañero abrir la puerta del portón. La visión del cielo y las calles medianamente oscuras la saludan al salir, no le está agradando la opción de caminar sola hacia su casa sola, ¿pero acaso tenía otra opción? Sasuke saca de los asientos de atrás su sombrilla y su abrigo, extendiéndole lo segundo.

—¿Segura que puedes ir caminando sola hacia tu casa?

La pregunta la toma por sorpresa y mientras se abrocha los botones del saco, mordisquea su labio inferior.

—Queda a veinte minutos.

—Hmph.

El Uchiha cierra ambas puertas, la del lugar y la del auto, y sin siquiera haberle dado una respuesta _decente_ comienza a andar sobre sus pasos, girándose para verla de reojo.

—¿Qué estás esperando?

Recuerda claramente como en sus tiempos de secundaria y bachillerato se sentía perdida en la asignatura de física, sobre todo en los temas de electricidad y calor, sentía que no había cosas más difíciles de entender que aquellas, pues bien, esta afirmación ha sido abolida tajantemente: Sasuke Uchiha es aún más difícil de comprender.

—S-sí.

El camino transcurre en absoluto silencio, no resulta incómodo pero considerando los últimos altercados, no es nada grato caminar de esta manera. Aclara la voz llamando un poco su atención.

—Sasuke, ¿por qué vives solo?

El aludido tiene las manos metidas en sus bolsillos y por la mirada desapasionada que le dedica, por un instante cree que no le responderá. Uno, dos, la respuesta llega después de algunos largos segundos.

—Itachi se independizó hace ya algún tiempo así que no le vi caso continuar en la casa de mis padres, en cuanto decidieron volver a Konoha se los dije.

Se lleva un mechón de su largo cabello rosado hacia atrás, digiriendo tal información, nunca conoció a Itachi pero sí a Mikoto y a Fugaku en una ocasión en que tenían que hacer una tabla rítmica y ensayaban en la casa de Sasuke por ser la más espaciosa. La tierna mujer lucía muy hermosa y esbelta, con una sonrisa tenue, pero cuando estaba Fugaku, Mikoto parecía marchitarse un poco.

—Entiendo. Yo sigo en el nido pero quisiera independizarme, me mata el transporte para ir a la facultad, en ese tiempo podría hacer tarea y… oh bueno, hablé de más.

Ambos miran hacia al frente y las farolas en las calles armonizan el ambiente un poco, en algún lado los grillos cantan y las estrellas han salido a lucirse. Sakura contabiliza cinco calles para llegar hacia su hogar y por alguna razón, desearía que fueran más, su compañía no la está asfixiando como cuando era niña, el peso de no haberlo visto en años desequilibra la balanza.

—Sasuke de verdad lamento haber llorado así, por más que trato no puedo evitar sentirme mal y…

—No te preocupes. Si no mal recuerdo, por aquí quedaba tu casa, ¿verdad?

—Yep.

El gran portón blanco llama la atención entre una serie de casas con puertas de colores primarios. Sakura emite un suspiro admirando el vaho que sale de sus labios, "No hay nada más que hacer", y nuevamente saca las agallas para mirarlo a la cara y sonreír.

—Nuevamente gracias. Cuídate mucho… Sasuke-kun.

Omitió el sufijo durante toda la tarde pero esta vez lo ha retomado, no hay explicaciones, simplemente sabe que no podía ser de otra manera. En realidad, debería angustiarle más el hecho de que no se ha comunicado por horas con sus padres y la recibirán si no con un sermón, con la noticia de que han alertado su desaparición en la estación de policía.

—Adiós, Sakura.

Nuevamente ese _adiós. _Mete la llave en la cerradura y menea su mano libre como despedida, para su decepción Sasuke ha regresado sobre sus pasos. Tal vez, si la hubiese visto, se habría topado con un rostro desilusionado. Sacude su cabeza para librarse de aquellos malos pensamientos y se impregna del calor de su hogar.

—¡Sakura, ¿dónde estabas?!

Demasiado calor en realidad.

* * *

**N/A: **La verdad me puse a reeditar el fanfic porque ya no estaba tan a gusto, así que bueno, saludos tanto a los viejos lectores como a los nuevos. **Editado el 03/10/2019.**


	2. Sasuke

_Atemporal_

* * *

**Disclaimer applied.**

**Advertencia: **Posible Ooc, justificado con que el emo no vivió una masacre así que no es tan frío.

**Resumen: **Han pasado tres años desde la última vez que se vieron las caras. Sakura era una ingenua niña y Sasuke un joven cabeza dura, aun así, ella lo amaba. El cambio de estaciones, sin embargo, parece no haber influido en nada al volverse a encontrar en un día de lluvia, pues lo enterrado vuelve a renacer.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Sasuke**

Itachi nació cinco años antes que él, llegando a los brazos de una recién graduada Mikoto y el ya ligeramente veterano, Fugaku Uchiha. Para este último las cosas estaban resueltas y claras: el mayor sería su hijo predilecto.

Sin embargo, eso no lo salvó de la ardua corrección.

Reír a carcajadas botando una pelota, saltar en el sillón, rodar por el suelo impregnándose de la suciedad. Tales actividades eran imposibles mientras Fugaku estuviese en casa. En la mesa, durante la cena, sentados rectos y firmes sin emitir ni un pío, posteriormente bañarse a las nueve e irse a la cama a las diez. Claro está, que antes de poder sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños debían mostrar sus libretas con todas las tareas hechas con caligrafía impecable y en orden.

—Sasuke, esas "a" parecen "q". —espetó al mirar su tarea de inglés, torciendo los labios.

—Es lápiz, puedo borrar y…

—No, vas a manchar la hoja. Repítela.

Cuando llegaba el momento de rendir cuentas con las calificaciones escolares, le temblaban las piernas y un agujero negro se abría en su estómago. No es que fuera mal estudiante, al contrario, siempre le había gustado aprender, sobre todo en ciencias experimentales, pero el ideal de perfección que exigía su padre era un peso demasiado pesado para sus hombros. El prodigio Itachi era quien se llevaba los aplausos, y aún más la presión, en esos instantes pues tenía que mantener su buena racha de dieces*. Al ingresar a la escuela secundaria esto se agravó. La comadreja repentinamente no quiso obedecer más al pie de la letra y ya no mostraba resultados perfectos en karate, natación, la media superior. Así que Fugaku volteó a verlo, por primera vez en realidad, y si bien al principio se sintió fascinado ante la nueva muestra de atención… con el tiempo se sintió más aprisionado si eso era posible.

Su padre no tardó en encontrar a alguien más con quién compararlo.

Sus ochos de antes subieron a nueve con décimas y dieces, mas no eran suficientes pues Sakura Haruno, hija de unos simples empleadores, tenía las notas perfectas.

"—¿Nueve siete? ¿En serio, en historia?

—Papá, es que…

—Nada, ¿por qué esa niña sacó diez?"

Su compañera de clase aparte de llamar la atención con su cabello rosa, era bastante habladora y volátil, pero la cualidad que más la hacía brillar era su perseverancia. Sasuke no tenía el mismo interés en mantener la nariz entre los cuadernos todo el día como ella si era sincero, deseaba salir, reír, ver vídeos en internet quizá. Para los demás era un chico atractivo y algo reservado, pero al final, agradable. Para ella… alguien inalcanzable. Su excesivo mimo y apremio para su persona cuando no lo necesitaba, "soy fuerte, no necesito de nadie, yo puedo", les terminó fijando un límite. Una cruel frontera.

—Molesta.

Le apodó.

.

_-Te extraño muchísimo. Nunca lo olvides._

_-Sasuke-kun, salí a hacer prácticas, en cuanto regrese te llamo._

_-Te adoro, espero que duermas muy lindo Sasuke-kun._

Para sacar siquiera unos minutos de su cabeza símbolos matemáticos, números y planteamientos, había tomado su celular y releído sus conversaciones con Karin Uzumaki, su novia desde hacía un par de años. El último mensaje fue enviado hacía unos minutos, adjunto con varios emojis de corazones. Aprieta los labios al teclear con algo de lentitud:

_-Ten buena noche también, Karin._

"¿Quizá eso ha sido muy seco?" Lo envía de todas maneras y fija la mirada en el techo, sintiendo, como le ha estado pasando desde hacía un largo rato, una punzada de culpabilidad dentro de su pecho. Su noviazgo con Karin inició en Otogakure después de algunos meses de amistad y si bien han vivido un romance bastante estable todo este tiempo, últimamente las discusiones y las hostilidades se han disparado a causa de la relación a distancia. Yendo muchísimo más arriba se pueden leer los mensajes de la última discusión.

_-Sé que me exalté pero entiéndeme, ya no me hablas como antes, ¿cómo no quieres que dude?_

—Tranquila, no tienes nada por qué temer. Te quiero. —Lee en voz alta, susurrando cada palabra con indecisión.

Eso fue una noche antes de su percance con Sakura. Cuando la tarea y el trabajo de medio tiempo lo dejan respirar un momento, piensa en su relación y la posibilidad de darla por cerrada por el bien de ambos. Para su infortunio, de pensar en cabellos rojos, sus pensamientos se trasladan a la imagen de su ex compañera cubierta por solo una toalla y las mejillas imitando el rosado color de sus labios. No sabe que se supondría debería alarmarle más, que prácticamente le fue infiel a su novia o que cedió tan _fácil _con solo ver un poco de piel desnuda. Sus caderas se pronunciaban considerablemente y las tersas piernas, que nunca pudo apreciar con esa falda escolar y calcetas blancas largas, eran el inicio y final de la pequeña parte de los muslos que dejaba ver aquella toalla.

Más frustrado que antes toma de nuevo el grueso libro de cálculo y hace el intento de volver a sumergirse en su lección. Sus cavilaciones no tienen lugar cuando se acerca un examen departamental del cual depende si podrá disfrutar tranquilamente de sus vacaciones.

No debe pensar más en la chica pelirrosa de la cual no ha sabido nada más desde hacía dos meses.

.

Un impulso desconocido le asaltó mientras ingresaba al sistema de calificaciones de su universidad. Bien sabe que la ansiedad proveniente de su estómago es porque el cuerpo tiene memoria por todos aquellos años que temía la respuesta de su restrictivo padre, siempre acudiendo a Itachi para que le acompañase, y que meterse en sus pensamientos es una forma de aligerarse. Mas no esperaba imaginarse nuevamente a Sakura Haruno y tomar su celular unos minutos más tarde, meterse a _Facebook _y escribir en el buscador su nombre. Fue como un impulso, su cuerpo moviéndose automáticamente.

Desde entonces sus ojos negros siguen fijos a la fotografía de Sakura sonriente, vistiendo una bata blanca y sosteniendo un modelo del cerebro humano. Entrecierra los ojos al leer un poco más abajo_: _"veinte amigos en común". Es verdad, a gran parte de sus ex compañeros la tiene en su lista de amigos, ¿por qué Sakura habría sido una de las excepciones? Por lo que ve en la foto de perfil, nota que no es necesario que la pelirrosa alce las comisuras de los labios para mostrar alegría, sus ojos verdes hacen todo el trabajo. Desde que la conoce éstos siempre han traicionado a su dueña, exponiendo como un libro abierto todas las emociones que pasan por su cabeza. "Bueno, no pierdo nada", se dijo al presionar _agregar._

Vuelve a observar la pantalla de su computadora y sonríe satisfecho al constatarse de que todas las calificaciones están en orden. Esta vez no son las más altas, las que su padre mostraría en una estúpida vitrina, pero la satisfacción consigo mismo nadie puede quitársela.

Tal libertad se la ganó al decidir independizarse y dejar atrás toda esa parafernalia, tal como lo hizo Itachi hacía años. Entonces tendría que trabajar y estudiar para poder sobrevivir a sus diecisiete años. Empezó como cargador en los comercios, ayudante en un taller, pues en la secundaria y sobre todo en su bachillerato había tomado cursos de electricidad, antes de decirle a sus padres. Naturalmente Fugaku se mostró interesado en cuáles podrían ser las razones por las cuáles él quisiera irse.

—Tienes todo aquí.

—¿Recuerdas aquellas veces que me dijiste que no tendrías a un perdedor bajo el techo de tu casa?

El mayor parpadeó perplejo mas de inmediato recuperó su temple en rictus.

—Por supuesto y lo mantengo.

—Bueno, no lo tendrás, así que como dije, me iré. No puedo…

—¿No puedes qué?

Apretó los labios y miró a Mikoto, la menuda mujer tenía sus manos entrelazadas sin disimular su ansiedad.

—Cariño, eres tan pequeño. ¿Cómo piensas sobrevivir?

—¡Contéstame!

Aquel bramido rompió la relativa estabilidad del ambiente. Pensaba irse en los siguientes días pero Fugaku lo echó, iracundo, no recordaba haberlo visto tan furioso en su vida. Naruto, viejo amigo desde el preescolar, lo acogió en su casa. Y pese a que Kushina y Minato, los padres de su amigo, estaban encantados de poder darle dónde dormir, no tardó en sentirse frustrado por depender de ayuda ajena. Sorprendido contestó cuando cinco días después recibió una llamada de su madre.

—¿Mamá?

—Se discreto, ¿está bien? —Alzó una ceja, curioso. —¿Recuerdas a mi viejo departamento?

—Sí…

—Se lo acabó de pedir a los inquilinos y en los siguientes días te podrás mudar. Tarde o temprano tu padre lo sabrá pero hazme el favor de retardar ese momento, ¿vale?

—Mamá, no tenías por qué hacer eso, estaba viendo como solucionar-

—Y te ayudaré con tus gastos en lo que te adaptas, te quiero.

Minato le consiguió un empleo como guardia de seguridad de medio tiempo así que Fugaku contra su orgullo, no dijo ni una palabra cuando vio su recámara vacía y el auto destinado para festejar su mayoría de edad fuera de la cochera. Claro está, desconociendo hacia donde se había ido a vivir… hasta hace medio año. Se fuerza a no pensar más en el pasado y se dirige al baño para darse una ducha y después ir al trabajo. Debido al tiempo que dispone gracias al periodo vacacional, decidió tomar ampliar sus horas de trabajo, completando la jornada temporalmente.

Al día siguiente siente su celular vibrar dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Le da una ojeada a ambos lados de la calle y encogiéndose de hombros enciende la pantalla, leyendo con rapidez "Sakura Haruno ha aceptado tu solicitud de amistad". Aunque lo relevante ocurre luego de algunos días pues en el momento que está escribiendo una respuesta para Karin, hace acto de presencia espontáneamente una burbuja de chat.

_-Sakura te está saludando._

Alcanza a leer con rapidez.

_-Karin, suerte con tu examen. Confío en ti._

Niega con la cabeza un par de veces al mirar aquella burbuja, está trabajando y no le gustaría que los trabajadores le reportaran por no estar _atento _en lo que debía y ciertamente ya se había tomado varios minutos contestando a su novia. Horas más tarde al llegar a su departamento se echa sobre el sofá y obedeciendo a aquella vena curiosa, saca su celular y corresponde el pasado _wave _de Sakura. Aburrido se pone de pie y resoplando, va a la cocina para al menos freírse un huevo y calentar el arroz del día anterior.

Después de comer su mirada se dirige automáticamente al celular sobre el reposabrazos, el cual acaba de vibrar.

_-Hola Sasuke, ¿cómo has estado?_

Se pasa el pulgar por los labios, observando fijamente al móvil, al mismo tiempo que vuelve a tomar asiento en el sillón.

_-Bien. ¿Y tú?_

Mira hacia el televisor mientras tres puntitos suspensivos se ondean, a espera de que Sakura acabe de escribir. Puras palabras de cortesía, siendo sincero no cree que ella le esté hablando desinteresadamente, tal vez en antiguos tiempos fuera así pero Sakura Haruno jamás le había mandado una solicitud de amistad, ni siquiera después de su _desliz _así que no tenía mucho sentido.

_-También bien aunque los finales de año me están matando. Espero no molestarte con esto, siempre puedes decir que no-_

Bingo.

_-Pero digamos que se me está complicando un poco el módulo de cálculo y estadística, ¿crees que podías darme una asesoría? Te pago._

Bueno, no es como que esperara algo exactamente, los deslices son deslices y punto.

_-¿Qué es lo que se te complica?_

Durante media hora Sakura le explica la situación, con imágenes de sus ejercicios y apuntes, a partir de ello nota deficiencias en álgebra y geometría analítica causantes del rezago en el siguiente nivel, nada que un _breve _repaso no solucionaría.

_-Descanso del trabajo solo el domingo._

_-Sí sí, está bien. ¿Te parece si nos vemos en la biblioteca de Konoha?_

No está seguro de tener las ganas, la disposición en sí, de hacerlo. Le da un poco de indiferencia pues no es la primera vez que se sienta a explicarle algo a alguien, una que otra ocasión lo llegó a hacer con compañeros de clase. Antes de enviar su mensaje para confirmar el lugar y la hora, una parte de sí sugiere invitarla a su departamento para la asesoría, numerando las ventajas y el hecho de que la que necesita la ayuda es ella, _no él. _

"Sí claro, qué vuelva a casa después de lo del otro día.", piensa con sorna, tecleando la tan esperada respuesta.

_-Bueno, te dejo, debo de ir a dormir para ir a la uni mañana. ¡Gracias!_

Frunce ligeramente el ceño al notar la hora: las diez y media. Él también debe de irse a acostar para llegar bien dormido al trabajo.

Decide no contestar más.

.

Todavía bostezando camina a paso tranquilo por su departamento, juntando todas las cosas que podrían servirle en su asesoría, mientras sus pensamientos se encargan de mostrarle sus recuerdos con Sakura Haruno.

"—¿Y cómo entra la reforma aquí?

—Ay Sasuke-kun, eso es muy fácil"

Un par de semanas después…

"—Oye Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué hay una _x _aquí?

—Sakura, eso es muy fácil…—replicó burlón.

Ella enrojeció."

No es como que fueran enemigos mortales, en realidad, si dejaban aparte los estúpidos números de una boleta, de vez en cuando se pedían ayuda el uno al otro. Y así como él tenía su firme orgullo, ella también pecaba de arrogancia cuando se daba la oportunidad, no por algo se había hecho muy famoso su temperamento.

En una pequeña mochila negra deposita un pizarrón blanco de mano*, marcadores, uno de sus manuales de estadística de bachillerato y otro de algebra. Revisa la hora en su celular, las nueve, está en buen tiempo pues acordaron verse a las nueve y media.

Bebe con tranquilidad de su café sin azúcar mientras observa el claro cielo de la mañana. Hay pocas nubes por lo que puede apreciar sin barreras al azul destellando y al Sol haciéndole compañía. "Parece ser que será bueno este día". Le da un último sorbo a la taza y medio a regañadientes va a dejarla en el lavaplatos, pues una parte de sí mismo desea estar dormido profundamente en su día de descanso. Con pasos largos va hacia el baño y frente al lavabo toma su cepillo de dientes de la repisa y el dentífrico, pone un poco de éste en el cepillo y se lo lleva a la boca. Al acabar sus orbes miran su reflejo. Cabello negro un poco desordenado y largo, nariz recta, ojeras y labios en rictus. Sin más preámbulos vuelve al living, se cuelga la mochila y sale de casa, no sin antes acariciar un poco el lomo del simpático perro que siempre le saluda. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encuentra ya dentro de su auto, escuchando el ronroneo de éste al encender.

La biblioteca de Konoha está en el corazón de la localidad, a veinte minutos en auto si su memoria no le falla, Sakura escogió bien el lugar pues no queda lejos para ninguno de los dos en realidad. Se detiene en el estacionamiento trasero del lugar después de haber pagado en la caseta. Fue una mujer quien le atendió y no se inmutó al recibir de ella una mirada embelesada y cuando sus manos se rozaron al pagar, una sonrisa coqueta. ¿Por costumbre o desinterés? Ambas cosas si es sincero consigo mismo. "Bien, Sakura dijo que nos veríamos en la entrada…" piensa mientras camina a paso lento pero firme. Sus ojos negros no tardan en notar una silueta rosada frente a las puertas automáticas. Conforme se acerca la imagen adquiere más detalles y advierte que sus brazos, cubiertos por un suéter azul pastel, están cruzados y su rostro tiene una expresión apenada.

"Vamos con la timidez de nuevo…".

—Hey, hola Sasuke-kun. —saluda ella al llegar a su lado, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sakura.

Tiene la costumbre de saludar diciendo el nombre de las personas desde que tiene memoria. Sakura aprieta los labios por un par de segundos y mece las piernas de manera algo infantil.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. —repone más brusco de lo que hubiera querido.

Si se pueden evitar alargar los diálogos de cortesía, mejor. Su acción o el hecho de que no sabe más que decir hacen enmudecer a la joven, quien dirige sus orbes verdes hacia la fuente frente al recinto. En medio del silencio Sasuke la observa disimuladamente; de sus hombros cuelga una pequeña mochila rosa, su largo cabello está recogido a la mitad por dos trenzas unidas y su rostro está un poco sonrojado. Sus ojos van más abajo y nota que sus _jeans_ negros se envuelven a sus piernas como si fueran un guante, resaltando un trasero no muy grande pero sí redondeado y relleno. Retira su mirada de sopetón cuando Sakura vuelve a mirarlo.

—Amm, ¿empezamos?

Asiente solemne y ambos entran a la biblioteca de cuatro pisos, la pelirrosa primero y él siguiéndole el paso. Sakura lo adelanta al acercarse a la zona de paquetería.

—Hola, buenos días.

El joven encargado al reparar en ella, sonríe tímido y le devuelve el saludo. Sasuke aguarda medio metro detrás de la joven, pues tal parece que no tendrá que intervenir.

—Bueno, como puedes ver _mi amigo _y yo traemos mochilas. Y… —Se interrumpe a sí misma y vira el rostro hacia él. —¿Qué traes ahí?

Sasuke mira por un breve segundo su mochila.

—Cosas para estudiar.

Por alguna razón le da gracia la expresión insatisfecha de Sakura ante su respuesta, quien ha fruncido el ceño e inflado un poco las mejillas.

—Libros, plumas, nada de comida, ¿no?

—Hn.

—Bueno… traemos mochilas con herramientas de estudio. ¿Crees poder dejarnos pasar con ellas?

Cuando Sakura lo vuelve a mirar, el joven da un respingo y niega con la cabeza.

—Si las necesitan pueden sacar las cosas y…

—Oh, por favor, no tiene nada de malo. Juro que no soy la clase de personas que roba libros.

"¿Desde cuándo Sakura se volvió tan persuasiva?" piensa cuando se da cuenta que sus palabras han dado resultado y el chico con la mirada les apunta las escaleras a su lado para que entren. Al tenerla de espaldas no logra ver la expresión de Sakura pero podría apostar que seguro tiene una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Aunque ahora que lo pienso, es algo absurda tanta restricción si tienen detectores en la salida…".

Nuevamente retoman el paso, en el piso uno las repisas miden poco más que él y tienen letreros de _psicología, lógica, ética. _Ha adoptado el papel de sombra de Sakura pues la sigue sin decir palabra alguna cuando ella continúa avanzando, aunque hay varias mesas vacías en aquella parte. En el segundo piso los letreros dicen _historia, literatura, lenguas extranjeras. _No parece ser suficiente de nuevo y así se la pasan hasta llegar al cuarto y último piso.

—¿Hemos subido tanto porque aquí están a la mano los libros de matemáticas? —susurra él.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—No, es porque aquí la vista en el ventanal es más bonita.

Ambos toman asiento, el uno junto al otro, en la mesa a lado del ventanal. Sakura no mentía, realmente se puede apreciar a todo esplendor el jardín trasero, la fuente en el centro y el azul brillante del cielo.

—¿Sabías que la biblioteca tiene balcón?

Niega con la cabeza lentamente. Sin perder más tiempo, la joven saca una carpeta adornada de stickers de _pusheen _y un par de bolígrafos, uno rosa y otro negro. Él en cambio pone sobre la mesa su pizarrón y el marcador.

—Sasuke-kun, recogiendo mi estante encontré mis exámenes.—susurra, a la vez que de la carpeta saca un conjunto de hojas no muy grueso, en la parte superior de la primera alcanza a leer _Haruno Sakura. Examen primer parcial. 0119. N.L 31. _—¿Crees que podríamos resolvernos y así ver mejor en qué debo mejorar?

Sin decir palabra extiende la mano y toma aquel conjunto, rozando la mano de ella. Los dos dan un respingo al sentir un chispazo al contacto. Ignorando el bajito "ay" de Sakura, comienza a hojearlo, leyendo al azar algunas cuantas letras o números. "Su caligrafía es igual a como la recordaba".

—Son diez exámenes. Solo sería volver a resolver en los que tuve errores…

¿Realmente habla en serio? Conforme avanza en su análisis, nota sietes y ochos sobre todas sus anotaciones, resaltando por su tamaño y el brillante color rojo del bolígrafo que calificó. Nada excepcionalmente extraordinario pero no son el fin del mundo, pues son calificaciones aprobatorias. Incluso a la mitad encuentra un par de exámenes calificados con nueves.

—Creí que ibas reprobando. —dice con sinceridad, haciendo amago de querer dejar el paquete en la mesa.

—No Sasuke-kun, sigue viendo por favor.

Finalmente lo entiende. Un cinco, más discreto, en la esquina de la última hoja.

—Mi profesor determinó que un examen reprobado es directo a examen final*. Debo prepararme para presentarlo y por más-

—Ya, entiendo. Empecemos entonces.

Mínimo son dos problemas fallidos por examen. En lo que la pelirrosa anota en hojas de su carpeta cada uno de los problemas que han escogido para resolver, él busca sus fallos, no tardando mucho en encontrarlos. Confusión en signos, fórmulas y números que no coinciden con la operación de arriba.

—¿Les deja usar calculadora?

—Sí…

Esto último podría ser un error al introducir las operaciones en el aparato. Sus redondos ojos verdes lo voltean a ver con algo de timidez y él la mira a la cara por un instante.

Instante suficiente para ver a sus mejillas adquirir un poco de color.

—Ya terminé, vamos Sasuke-kun. —tartamudea, incómoda.

No necesita hablar mucho pues él a través del pizarrón y señalando partes del planteamiento del problema, logra darse a entender. Explica por un par de minutos y pronto Sakura se afana contra la hoja adornada por pétalos de cerezo, de vez en cuando levantando la cabeza para preguntar una que otra duda. Y por alguna razón, cada vez que se repite el proceso, sus orbes negros viajan hacia la derecha. Internamente sonríe al mirar su entrecejo y sus labios ligeramente fruncidos.

—¿Sabes? Estando así hasta que parece que volvemos a esos tiempos donde éramos compañeros de banca.

La voz de Sakura suena entre risueña y melancólica. No contesta, pero le da la razón en sus pensamientos, es lo que había pensado justo esa misma mañana. El tiempo parece pasar volando y no solo al hacer que en un abrir de ojos pasaran de los quince a los diecinueve, sino porque más pronto que tarde él está leyendo atento el trabajo de la pelirrosa.

—No puedo creer que fuera tan fácil, no hubiera reprobado. —susurra para sí misma o al menos él lo toma así.

—¿Segura que ya lo tienes claro o solo lo sientes?

Baja el conjunto de papeles para mirarla, con una ceja enarcada. Sakura se encoge de hombros.

—Sí, he estado estudiando por mi cuenta pero solo faltaban arreglar estos detallitos.

Un silencio incómodo se instaura entre ellos, potenciado por el hecho de que las únicas personas que les acompañaban en el último piso se acaban de retirar. "Bueno, no necesité los manuales ni me costó tanto trabajo ponerla al corriente…". Sus pequeñas manos aparecen en su rango de visión al tomar su trabajo para meterlo dentro de su carpeta. Poco a poco la mesa va quedando vacía y limpia como en un principio.

Aburrido, del bolsillo de su pantalón saca su celular para checar la hora.

"Doce y media…"

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunta Sakura.

Sasuke estira su brazo para mostrarle la pantalla y los labios de ella se abren un poco.

—Qué rápido se pasó el tiempo. ¡Muchas gracias! Tú dime cuánto quieres y te lo doy.

"Cobrar", parpadea perplejo un par de veces al jamás haber reparado en ello. Cuando se explica al compañero de alado o un amigo al final de clases usualmente no se recibe un pago, ¿así que cuánto debería pedir? Definitivamente eso es nuevo.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —pregunta al no recibir respuesta por largos segundos.

—Déjalo así, Sakura. —dice desinteresado, ahora metiendo sus cosas en la mochila.

Entre haberse quedado flojeando en la cama o haber venido a explicarle cálculo y estadística…

—Hey no, tú dime, qué pena. Diste una asesoría, tu trabajo no es gratis.

Su menuda mano se pone sobre la de él y el choque eléctrico se hace presente de nuevo, sorprendiendo a ambos, pero no se separan. Niega con la cabeza.

—No he abierto un libro en semanas, también me has ayudado a recapitular un poco.

—Pues si me lo vas a poner así… —Sakura traga saliva y tamborilea los dedos sobre la mesa. Expectante Sasuke vira la cara hacia ella, mas la joven mira al suelo como si hubiera algo interesante allí. — ¿Te lo puedo pagar con una comida?

El toque de sus manos parece ahora pesar una tonelada. Sakura se levanta como si alguien le hubiera picado, echándole una ojeada muy obvia a las escaleras.

—Sakura.

A sus oídos no llega la suave voz de ella al transcurrir unos cuantos segundos. Sasuke se pone de pie y envuelve su mano sobre la delgada muñeca, impidiéndole avanzar. ¿En qué momento la situación se volvió tan incómoda? En sus pensamientos su propuesta rebota como una pelota de béisbol dentro de cuatro paredes.

—¿Qué, Sasuke?

Sin el sufijo y puede jurar que la escuchó maldecir por lo bajo.

—Eres demasiado insistente, ¿sabías?

La deja libre y Sakura de inmediato da media vuelta.

—¿Y eso es un no…?

Trabajo, descansar encerrado en casa leyendo, limpiando o hablando por redes sociales con amigos, trabajo y la rutina se repite. En el rostro de ella se dibuja una mueca casi suplicante.

—Me da-

—Está bien Sakura. —susurra, antes de que su cerebro siquiera lo procesase.

Los dos bajan las escaleras, él detrás de ella como hacía horas, en completo silencio. Sakura parece metida en sus pensamientos pues el chico de la paquetería le hace un gesto amistoso y la joven ni en cuenta. Al acercarse a la salida las puertas automáticas se abren y ambos salen de allí manteniendo el paso tranquilo.

—Nos vemos Sasuke-kun. —dice ella, deteniendo su caminar para después dar media vuelta. Él cesa de caminar también. —Cuídate.

—¿No ibas a invitarme a comer?

Sakura asiente frenéticamente y junta las manos detrás de ella, rehuyendo la mirada.

—Sí pero no será hoy, en la tarde debo ir al hospital.

Por unos segundos se siente estúpido pero su rostro en el exterior no delata tal perturbación.

—Entiendo, adiós Sakura.

Una corriente de viento pasa junto a ellos y sus cabellos se agitan, dándole un toque dramático al momento en que Sakura cruza la distancia entre ellos y le extiende la mano.

—Despidámonos bien. —murmura, con un tono de voz que parece más pregunta que afirmación.

Sasuke corresponde el gesto y ante la diferencia de tamaños, la mano de Sakura queda casi escondida mientras ambos agitan las manos.

—Te avisaré por _face _hora y lugar… ay, estoy siendo descortés, mejor decide tú.

—Da igual, al final la insistente con esto fuiste tú.

Es solo por un segundo, mas es capaz de ver un atisbo de decepción en su rostro ruborizado antes de separase, ante esto, un ramelazo de culpa corre por su cabeza. "¿La habré hecho sentir mal?"

—Sí, claro… adiós.

Sakura alza ligeramente la comisura de sus labios y meneando la mano, le da la espalda y comienza a alejarse de él. Es entonces que a paso sosegado Sasuke se dirige al estacionamiento de la biblioteca. Al encontrar su auto, retira el seguro y toma asiento, apretando el volante sin darse cuenta.

"Que extrañas se pueden tornar las cosas de un segundo al otro…".

.

Desinteresadamente mira un grupo de niños, de ocho a diez años calcula él, jugar a lo largo y ancho de la zona de juegos. La única niña del grupo contra lo que pudiera creerse, corre, salta y trepa con más rudeza que sus acompañantes.

—¡Hey, te voy a alcanzar! —La oye gritar con todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Un poco de calor se dispersa en su pecho al recordar su infancia con Itachi, disfrutando de los momentos en que su padre no estaba en casa, jugando luchitas*, escondidillas, a ser ninjas.

—Perdón por el retraso, había tráfico.

Contiene un respingo al ser sacado de sus cavilaciones por la jadeante voz de Sakura, quien se sostiene de sus rodillas y le sonríe un poco avergonzada.

—¿Tardé mucho?

Con lentitud saca su celular del bolsillo y lee mentalmente la hora, encogiéndose de hombros solamente, para la insatisfacción de Sakura. Sasuke se pone de pie y se coloca junto a ella, quien se incorpora más tranquila. Cuando vuelve a tomar consciencia de los niños de antes se da cuenta que se han ido a otra parte. Ciertamente es que después de varios días, la burbuja de la chica apareció en su pantalla, saludándolo y sugiriendo ir a la plaza local de Konoha, lugar repleto de puestos de comida rápida, juegos y sobre todo, de aire libre.

No objetó al carecer de una idea mejor, si acaso, el ajetreo por ser una zona bastante concurrida es la parte negativa de la que está comenzando a reparar.

—¿Y ya hiciste tu examen final? —pregunta, con curiosidad sincera. Su ego desea saber la respuesta.

—¿El de cálculo? Sí, de hecho lo presenté el viernes pasado. —Sus ojos verdes lo miran por un par de segundos antes de fijarlos al frente. —Creo que me fue muy bien.

—No está bien solo creer.

—¿Ah no?

Niega con la cabeza, viendo hacia la misma dirección que ella.

—Es sí o no.

Sakura deja escapar un bufido.

—¿Si sabes que la realidad es abstracta? Yo puedo estar segura de una cosa pero otra persona de otra y…

La falda larga que le llega hasta los tobillos se ondea por la ráfaga de un grupo de niños corriendo, los mismos que él había visto jugar hacía unos minutos.

—Realidad solo hay una. Lo que tú hablas son verdades, cada quien tiene su propia concepción.

—Bueno, siendo así, mi verdad es que tengo hambre. ¿Ya vamos a checar que se nos antoja por aquí?

Asiente con suavidad y ambos comienzan a caminar a paso tranquilo, esta vez el uno junto al otro. Es un poco absurdo pero Sasuke tiene que limitar sus pasos pues en los primeros segundos nota que un paso de él son dos de ella. Faltan unas cuantas semanas para que oficialmente comience el verano en el hemisferio norte, sin embargo, la temperatura está algo alta y aún quedan vestigios de la lluvia del día de ayer. "El cambio climático haciendo de las suyas…". Ninguno de los dos parece querer decir algo así que el silencio entre ellos solo es roto por las risotadas de niños y las voces alrededor.

El cabello rosa de Sakura se encuentra recogido en dos trenzas, las cuales caen graciosamente sobre su pequeño busto cubierto por una blusa blanca de tirantes. Él solo se había vestido con lo primero que encontró en su clóset, unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra.

—Sasuke-kun, por allá hay puestos. ¿Vamos?

—Hn.

—Supongo que eso es un sí. —susurra para sí misma.

Sakura acelera ligeramente el paso y lo adelanta un par de metros sin darse cuenta, como una niña ansiosa al esperar su regalo de navidad. Sasuke sin esfuerzo vuelve a su lado cuando ella frena, mirando de cabo a rabo todo lo de su alrededor.

—Pues, por ahí hay hamburguesas, onigiri, ramen, dulces…

Antes de poder abrir la boca para decir algo, Sakura voltea a verlo con una sonrisa.

—Cierto, que no te gustan los dulces.

—Con onigiri estaría bien. —murmura, descansando las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Su acompañante sonríe, reanudando su escaneo por algunos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Creo que también pediré lo mismo.

Sentados uno junto al otro frente a la barra, cada uno se ha sumergido en sus propios pensamientos mientras el sabor del arroz llega a sus bocas, a pesar de eso, pareciera que están distanciados por kilómetros. Sasuke internamente se pregunta por qué una salida amistosa, tan común y corriente como cualquier otra, se torna tan complicada con Sakura Haruno. No es adepto a las palabras mas hacía años era natural que ella parloteara todo el tiempo y llevara la voz cantante en sus interacciones. Desde la asesoría en la biblioteca, "mentira, desde ese día…", todo parece de esa manera.

—Sakura.

La aludida tensa los hombros por un instante, reponiéndose con rapidez, y con la mano le indica que espere unos cuantos segundos. Luego de pasarse el bocado que tenía en la boca, toma una servilleta y con suavidad retira los restos de arroz de sus labios.

—¿Sí, Sasuke-kun?

—¿Por qué me pediste ayuda? —Sakura hace ademán de abrir la boca pero él la silencia con una mirada aprehensiva. —Seguro tienes compañeros a quienes les va mejor, le pudiste haber pedido asesoría a tu profesor. ¿Por qué yo?

Las mejillas blancas de la pelirrosa se encienden como dos farolas desde la primera pregunta y sin poder resistir más sus ojos negros fijos en ella, voltea a ver su orden de onigiri como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Estás estudiando física, por ende, es más seguro que sepas mucho más de matemáticas. —refunfuña.

—¿Y por eso ir con alguien que no te agrada?

—¿Eh? —Con brusquedad vira el rostro hacia él, componiendo una expresión de disgusto al fruncir el ceño y los labios. —¿Qué no me agradas?

—Pareces incómoda todo el tiempo y-

Si acaso eso es posible, el rojo de las mejillas de Sakura aumenta de tonalidad.

—¡De hecho parece más que yo no te agrado! Desde la secundaria ha sido así. Agh.

La dependienta fisgonea un poco al mirarlos de reojo, sin que la alterada Sakura y el confundido Sasuke se den siquiera cuenta de eso. Por la mente del Uchiha viajan imágenes de la madre de Sakura abrazándola y diciendo palabras dulces después de besar su frente, mientras a su lado su padre no deja de analizar de cabo a rabo la boleta de calificaciones. Niega con la cabeza un par de veces.

—Tiempos diferentes, Sakura, ya nada es lo mismo. —asevera, llevándose un bocado a la boca con los palillos.

—¿Así que ya te caigo bien o cómo? —pregunta, sonando sarcástica.

Él contesta afirmativamente con la cabeza.

—Pues vaya forma de demostrarlo. Tú no… dah, olvídalo. No tiene sentido.

Deja escapar todo el aire contenido y continúa comiendo, sin embargo, ya no con la relativa tranquilidad que antes. Sasuke es quien acaba primero y sus ojos se pierden a su alrededor, con una sensación de desasosiego en el estómago. Se siente como aquel ramelazo de arrepentimiento que lo sacudió aquel día en la biblioteca. Algo punza en lo más retomo de su ser, gritando que algo está mal.

—Dímelo todo.

—¿Eh?

Su verde mirada lo enfoca con incredulidad aun cuando la de él está sobre algún otro punto.

—Algo ibas a decir pero te cortaste. Dímelo ya.

—Bien. —Un largo suspiro y un breve silencio son la antesala a: —Yo te quería como no tienes idea.

Ya sea porque dichas palabras son algo sorpresivo, o porque al decirlas Sakura se ha escuchado sollozante, vuelve a posar su rostro inexpresivo en su ex compañera.

Valiente, ella decide proseguir aunque sus ojos oscuros parezcan atravesarla.

—Siempre intenté acercarme a ti, pero…. —Convierte sus manos en puños y aprieta los labios, para después suspirar. —Bueno, no importa, pasado pisado y se acabó.

—Debí de haberlo supuesto. —dice él después de algunos segundos, sin demostrar algún sentimiento.

Sorpresa incluso rechazo. Nada.

—¿Podría ponerme para llevar esto? Gracias. —Sakura se pone de pie y extiende su plato* hacia la dependienta, quien lo recibe con un asentimiento. — ¿Me hace la cuenta, por favor?

Luego de un par de minutos, la pelirrosa cuenta mentalmente su cambio y lo guarda dentro de su bolsa de mano, además de la bolsita que contiene el onigiri que no se terminó. Y comienza a avanzar sin él. Sasuke la sigue en silencio, escondiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos. La atmósfera se respira un poco menos asfixiante, al menos. En medio de su trayectoria una melodía animada llega a sus oídos, proveniente de la segunda parte del gran patio de la plaza, a unos cuantos metros. Sakura inconscientemente camina hacia allí, con su nueva sombra detrás, hasta que logra ver un gran tumulto alrededor de donde viene la música.

—¿Podemos ir a ver qué está pasando? —Rompe el silencio la joven, alzando un poco la comisura de sus labios al voltear a verlo.

Sasuke se encoge de hombros sin mermar su paso. Tomándolo como un sí, ella no tarda en darse cuenta que una joven, que luce de su edad, sonríe de sol a sol con un micrófono en la mano y un par de bocinas detrás. Junto a ella un tecladista y otro chico tocando la batería. Algunas parejas intentan _bailar_ alrededor de ellos, con expresiones de pena y vergüenza, es más evidente que no muy _voluntariamente _habían pasado al frente. Sasuke internamente piensa que es a causa de su desconocimiento del tipo de ritmo y en segunda, estar expuestos al público, la sociedad japonesa es mucho más hermética que eso.

La canción que resuena parece ser de origen latinoamericano.

—A ver, los que acaban de llegar, al frente. —dice la joven mujer, aprovechando el puente de la melodía. —Sí, ustedes. —Reafirma con una sonrisa traviesa al mirar los labios rosados de Sakura moverse sorpresivamente.

Sasuke rueda los ojos y empieza a darse la vuelta, siendo detenido por un firme agarre en su brazo. Enarca las cejas al darse cuenta del gesto casi suplicante de Sakura.

—Regálame esta pequeña vergüenza, por favor.

—No.

—Sé bailar más o menos estos ritmos, tomé talleres en el bachillerato.

Sus tan expresivos ojos verdes brillan tal como en la foto de perfil que admiró hacía semanas, con una ilusión que no ha visto en ella en el tiempo que han pasado juntos.

—¡No te resistas, guapo! La dama quiere bailar.

Ciertamente irritado mira hacia la mujer de cabello negro hasta la cintura, sonrisa coqueta y rasgos extranjeros, su tez morena por ejemplo, como si tuviera ascendencia del lugar de donde proviene su música. Retoma su escrutinio hacia Sakura al sentir que ella lo ha soltado.

—No sé cómo pensé esto, ya olví-

—Segundos.

—¿Eh?

—Pasamos unos cuantos segundos y punto.

"¿Me ha conmovido su rostro decepcionado? ¿Quiero recompensar algo?"

Sakura pega un saltito de emoción y tomándolo de la mano, lo arrastra hacia dentro de la improvisada pista. Cesa su paso en una zona alejada de la vocalista, quien ha vuelto a cantar, y levanta el agarre de sus manos.

—Pon tu mano en mi cintura… Sí, así. —murmura satisfecha, después de que el Uchiha a regañadientes la ha obedecido. —Ahora pondré mi mano sobre tu hombro y no sueltes la otra de la mía. ¿Vale?

Sasuke por primera vez en años, siente la vergüenza envolviéndose en torno a él, anidándose en sus mejillas el calor de un sonrojo. Para no mirar a la multitud a su alrededor, fija sus ojos en los verdes de ella, nivelando las cosas pues Sakura se ha vuelto a ruborizar. La joven mueve hacia atrás su pie derecho y lo devuelve a su lugar, ahora haciéndolo con el otro pie, mientras a ondea el agarre de sus manos. No sale muy bien el intento, como lo refleja su ceño fruncido.

—Imítame un poco, pero tú debes ser el de las vueltas y…

Sasuke repite su movimiento anterior con pesar, recibiendo una mirada pensativa.

—No va a funcionar. —Sakura ríe nerviosamente y deshace su posición, aunque sin soltar su fría mano que contrasta con la cálida de ella, llevándolos a ambos fuera de toda aquella parafernalia. —Vámonos.

—Vaya, esa pareja de novios se nos va.

Los últimos acordes resuenan y acaban justo en el instante en que Sakura refunfuña:

—No somos novios.

Algunas mujeres jóvenes, y no tan jóvenes, le dedican un _análisis _más detallado a Sasuke, ante la confesión de su aparente soltería. Ya considerables metros lejos de todo aquello, Sakura toma consciencia del tiempo en que sus manos han estado unidas y lo suelta con más fuerza de lo que hubiera querido, llevándose la mano detrás de la espalda.

—Ay Sasuke, no sé qué estaba pensando con esto, ya hasta me dio muchísima pena. —Una carcajada sigue a sus palabras, apagándose conforme pasan los segundos y Sasuke no despega sus cejas enarcadas de ella. —Gracias, muchísimas gracias, si te soy sincera es la única forma en la que pensé podríamos hacer las paces.

Él elimina la distancia entre ellos con un par de pasos al frente, forzándola a retroceder hasta rozar con la espalda al muro adyacente.

—No te entiendo. Hacía un momento estabas llorando, furiosa conmigo, y en segundos te has "compuesto" y te ríes.

Sakura se lleva un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja, incómoda con la nueva cercanía, y huye de sus inquisidores ojos negros.

—Pues sí, porque existe algo que se llama "aceptación" y no gano nada agrandando las cosas. No hay nada que entender, realmente.

Después de aquel titubeante _realmente_, nadie dice ni una palabra más. Ella juega con sus trenzas mientras Sasuke se deja caer sobre el pequeño escalón junto a ellos. Sakura no tarda en tomar asiento a un lado, claro está, que tomando cierta distancia. Nuevamente aquella sensación de estar a miles de kilómetros de diferencia cuando están a tan pocos metros.

Sasuke por un segundo se cuestiona si alguna vez Karin le hizo sentir tan confundido.

—Es hora de irse a casa. —susurra.

Y él está de acuerdo.

.

La temperatura del agua en la tina disminuye conforme pasa el tiempo, sin embargo, no tiene ganas de salirse de ella, la tibieza de la piel de la mujer que sostiene entre sus brazos lo equilibra y llena de tranquilidad.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

—¿Hmh? —murmura, acariciando su tierna mejilla con su barbilla, sin abrir los ojos. —¿Qué pasa?

La siente removerse un poco hasta quedar completamente encima de él, quedando pecho contra pecho, curioso entreabre los ojos y se encuentra con otros verdosos mirándolo atentamente.

—¿Soy bonita?

La espuma que ha quedado en el agua los cubre parcialmente, pues aún puede notar la curvatura de su trasero y sus montoncitos sobresaliendo de su torso. El color rosado de sus labios que se repite a modo de sonrojo en sus mejillas la hace lucir como una auténtica muñeca de porcelana, de esas que su madre tanto adora coleccionar, y por un momento la imagina vestida con alguno de esos vestidos ampones, no se ve nada mal en su cabeza. No le contesta verbalmente hablando, en lugar de eso la toma suavemente de la barbilla y comienza a besarla en los labios, los cachetes y parte del cuello. Los ligeros gemidos que salen de su boca lo llenan de satisfacción y de un segundo al otro ha volteado las posiciones, quedando él arriba de ella.

—Yo…

—¿Sí?

La aferra contra sí resintiendo un poco el frío en la espalda. Repentinamente, ella pega los labios a su oído y susurra:

—Yo te quiero.

Anonadado hace fuerza para mirarla a la cara, captando el instante en que la Sakura de diecinueve años sufre una metamorfosis recesiva, siendo remplazada por la ingenua de doce aún vestida con su uniforme.

.

Abre los ojos con brusquedad y se incorpora de la misma manera, casi jadeante y con una erección latiéndole hasta el punto de causarle dolor. Su cuarto está completamente oscuro y su reloj digital en la mesita de noche marca las tres y media de la madrugada. Se vuelve a recostar con cuidado y aunque al principio intenta resistirse por todos los medios, inevitablemente deja ir su mano debajo del pantalón.

Cuando el clímax se distribuye por todo su torrente sanguíneo, recuerda con desagrado que ese es el segundo sueño húmedo que lleva en la semana. No es como que esa clase de sueños sean malos, en realidad, el problema radica con quién habría de compartirlos. El anterior fue casi la continuación de aquel día lluvioso dentro de su baño, pues en su ensueño Sakura no lo apartó cuando sus manos viajaron bajo la toalla, en su lugar, sus ojos verdes le dedicaron una expresión coqueta y se recargó contra él, rodeando su cuello con las manos.

_Cárgame._

Las blanquecinas piernas se envolvieron alrededor de sus caderas y sin poder entender la rapidez con la que pasaba todo, pronto se encontró con los pantalones abajo y embistiéndola. Despertó justo en el instante en que se sintió a punto de derramarse. Sus testículos pidieron alivio aquella madrugada del lunes y helo aquí, con la sensación de ser un asqueroso a unas horas de ir a trabajar. No comprende el fenómeno, nunca en su vida ella había aparecido en sus sueños, ni como un _personaje secundario. _Vuelve a verla después de tres años y pum, repentinamente su mente se descontrola, haciéndolo soñar _eso. _

Se pone de pie con un solo objetivo en mente. Así, a paso rápido sale de la habitación y abre la puerta del baño con hosquedad, luego gira la llave del agua fría de la ducha y se mete debajo del chorro un segundo más tarde. Se estremece al sentir la helada sensación envolviéndolo, sin embargo, le parece un buen castigo, como lo hacía de antaño en sus primeros años de adolescencia.

"¿Y si todo esto es porque me gusta Sakura?", se pregunta y aunque su mente trae a colación la belleza de la desnudez de Karin, después de haber hecho el amor, ya no está tan seguro.

* * *

**N/A: **No sé cuando voy a terminarlo así que por ahora les dejo esto editado. **Editado el 03/10/019**


	3. Ambos Parte I

_Atemporal_

* * *

**Disclaimer applied.**

**Resumen: **Han pasado tres años desde la última vez que se vieron las caras. Sakura era una ingenua niña y Sasuke un joven cabeza dura, aun así, ella lo amaba. El cambio de estaciones parece no haber influido en nada al volverse a encontrar en un día de lluvia, pues lo enterrado vuelve a renacer.

* * *

**Capítulo 3, parte 1: Ambos**

"_¿Por qué estoy recibiendo tantas miradas?"_

La timidez asoma en ella como nunca antes al avanzar por el pasillo del primer piso de su facultad rumbo al elevador. Algunas personas están ya dentro y al darse cuenta de su presencia, unos que otros, le observan con rastro de curiosidad o directamente extrañeza. Traga saliva cuando se siente sonrojar.

—Buenos días. —susurra y presiona el botón del último piso.

En menos de medio minuto ha llegado a su destino. Suspira y se alisa el vestido negro con detalles rosados, debe mantenerse firme al recibir su calificación del módulo de matemáticas, una estudiante no debe mostrarse titubeante. Entra el aula con el pensamiento de tener diez minutos de anticipo, sin embargo, pega un respingo al mirar a su profesor sentado en su escritorio con expresión indiferente, las gafas puestas y múltiples papeles en la mesa. Detrás de ella, las hileras de sillas albergan entre diez y quince estudiantes, citados allí por su mala suerte o por la soberbia de querer subir calificación.

Sakura está entre ambas clases de personas.

Toma asiento en completo silencio sin ánimos de querer comprobar si recibirá de sus compañeros el mismo escrutinio curioso-acusador.

—Bueno, ya que están aquí todos—El profesor la mira de reojo, con obvia indirecta de haber sido ella la que llegó tarde. — pasarán por el orden en que están sentados, les mostraré su examen y firmarán para asegurar que están enterados de su calificación.

Suspira, dándose cuenta que se sentó en las últimas hileras. "El proceso será largo".En el momento en que pasa el primer alumno siente su bolso vibrar, discretamente saca de allí su móvil y sonríe al leer en la notificación que Ino le ha enviado un mensaje.

_-¡Frente! No inventes, estás en todos lados. _

"_¿Por qué?" _Piensa y teclea, recordando con bastante claridad todas las miradas que recibió de camino a y en la facultad. No es popular mas sí una persona sobresaliente por sus calificaciones y su relación con Tsunade Senju, médico con gran experiencia en Japón; dos cuestiones que no ameritan más atención de lo común.

_-No puedo enviarte fotos ahora pero, ¿adivina qué?_

Niega con la cabeza, es clásico de Ino hacer teatro con lo que sea que vaya a decir, dando largas en cuestiones importantes o no.

_-Mira, no voy a adivinar nada, dime. He estado recibiendo un montón de miradas raras en la facultad. _

Levanta los ojos y con algo de sorpresa nota que han pasado ya ocho estudiantes, parece ser que no hay demasiado que objetar relacionado al examen.

_-Pues pasaré por tu facultad para inscribirme en un curso de psicología clínica, me habías dicho que estarías ahí para recibir tu calificación de mate, ¿no?_

El emoji con ojos brillosos reafirma la intención: "quieras o no te voy a ver".

_-Ajá, sí. ¿Y eso en qué me contesta lo que te pregunté?_

Juega con los dedos de las manos cuando ve ponerse pálido a un chico por ver la hoja de papel, no recuerda que fuera complicada la evaluación, solo tomó su bolígrafo y salieron los números por sí solos gracias a su repaso… _"Sasuke". _Y en contra de su voluntad sus pensamientos le traen a la cabeza aquel día en la biblioteca. El roce de las manos y la consecuente sensación de tener corriente eléctrica en las manos, su expresión tranquila al verla trabajar y el calor de su tacto cuando la tomó de la muñeca para impedir que huyera. Y por supuesto, sus facciones indiferentes cuando ella intentó planear en conjunto su salida a comer. Le dolió, los mismos pinchazos que atravesaban su estómago y pecho, en sus tiempos de secundaria, hicieron acto de aparición y como pudo lo disimuló.

El nuevo vibrar del teléfono la saca de sus cavilaciones.

_-Pues que quiero llevarte a una cafetería cercana y te voy a explicar qué pasa, ¿ok? _

Antes de que siquiera conteste escucha la voz grave de su profesor llamándola. Se muerde el labio inferior por un instante mas sin ningún titubeo se acerca al escritorio.

—Buenos días profesor.

—Buenos días, Haruno. Toma, aquí está tu examen.

Lo toma con una sonrisa falsa que se convierte en verdadera al mirar que ha obtenido una puntuación perfecta.

—¿Dónde firmo? —susurra sin aliento.

El profesor le extiende un bolígrafo y una hoja mientras la observa con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Estudiaste con mucha precipitación?

—Me tomé algunas semanas. —confiesa tímida, apartando el papel.

—Bueno, es que para haber tenido un desempeño regular en mi modulo me sorprendió tu resultado, eso es todo. Ya he escuchado que eres una alumna destacada pero no entendía por qué en mi asignatura no lo eras.

El par de alumnos que aguardan detrás les dirigen miradas con ligera impaciencia. Sakura los compadece y mueve las piernas ligeramente frustrada ante el interrogatorio. Con un asentimiento zanja la conversación.

—Gracias profesor, me retiro, que tenga buen día.

Guarda la compostura dentro del aula y en la cercanía del pasillo, pero al acercarse a las escaleras pega un brinco de emoción y saca su celular. Cuando ve su fondo de pantalla, un paisaje de nieve y montañas, se queda completamente quieta. Lo obvio sería terminar de contestarle a Ino y planear en qué parte se verán, pero una parte de sí misma ordena que sus manos piquen ansiosas y sus pensamientos solo puedan recrear la imagen de Sasuke a su lado.

Quiere contarle cómo le fue. Es gracioso pero hace dos días fue su desastrosa salida en la plaza de Konoha y aun así, siente que ha pasado una eternidad desde aquello.

_-¡Me dejaste en visto, frente! Voy a estar en el edificio de oficinas, me esperas en las bancas de afuera. _

Sacude la cabeza con insistencia y se obliga a pensar en los cabellos rubios y la mirada azulada de su mejor amiga desde el preescolar. No han hablado por largo tiempo a causa de su diferencia de carreras, Ino estudia psicología, y la carga de trabajo escolar, es su oportunidad para reírse y platicar.

Cuando la espinita del hartazgo comienza a hacer mella en ella por los veinte minutos que lleva esperando a Ino, ve salir a una silueta femenina del mencionado edificio, la cual se abalanza hacia donde está sentada. Gime ahogadamente ante el aplastante abrazo de la rubia.

—¡Sakura, cuánto tiempo!

—I-ino…

—Ay ya sé, también me extrañaste mucho.

—¡Ino, m-me estás asfixiando! —Logra decir y la empuja un poco hacia atrás, recibiendo una mirada arrepentida de vuelta. —Quizá debí lanzarte diez metros lejos.

Ino le saca la lengua y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la toma de la muñeca y la arrastra por las calles aledañas a la universidad, llegando a una cafetería con estilo _vintage. _Toman asiento en una de las mesas del fondo con vista a la ventana.

—Yo pago esta vez, ¿vale?

Sakura asiente, la última vez ella pagó con la tarjeta de su padre su salida al cine, y observa a un chico alto, de cabello negro y vistiendo un mandil marrón acercándose a su mesa. Ino se reacomoda en su asiento, llevando parte de su flequillo rubio detrás de la oreja, "oh vaya, va a hacer uso de su habilidad para coquetear".

—Buenos días, ¿qué van a ordenar? —dice el mesero con su voz aterciopelada.

Ino amplía su sonrisa mientras lee el menú que le ha pasado el muchacho.

—Un café capuchino y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. —murmura después de algunos segundos. El chico hace las anotaciones en su pequeña libreta y ambos pares de ojos, negros y azules, se dirigen hacia ella. —Vamos Sakura, pide.

Su amiga le extiende la hoja enmicada así que comienza a checar las opciones y bastante pronto de lo esperado su estómago gruñe silenciosamente al leer uno de los antojos que ha guardado por semanas.

—Una malteada de vainilla y un cupcake con relleno de chocolate.

Cuando el mesero las deja solas, la rubia adopta nuevamente su postura informal.

—¿Está guapo, no lo crees? Pero ojo, yo lo vi primero.

Sakura rueda los ojos.

—Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, ¿me podrías decir por qué he recibido tantas miradas este día?

Los ojos turquesa de Ino se amplían, con evidente expresión de haber recordado algo interesante, y asiente un par de veces.

—¡Es cierto! Deja saco mi celular.

Casi la atraviesa con el celular cuando se lo extiende y es entonces que comprende _todo. _En la pantalla hay fotografías de ella tomada de las manos con Sasuke en la plaza de Konoha, con los instrumentos y los integrantes de aquella banda extraña que se presentó en el lugar al fondo, también están imágenes de otras personas pero las que han causado más reacciones son las suyas. El texto del post menciona el nombre de la agrupación y el revuelo que han causado en el país al querer sacar a la hermética sociedad japonesa de su zona de confort con el calor del baile latinoamericano.

—Noticias sobre sus eventos hay por televisión e internet, así que no me extraña por qué te miraron tanto. Pero yo te pregunto, ¿ese que sale contigo es Sasuke-kun?

Levanta la mirada del móvil y traga saliva.

—Algo así…

El grito que emite su amiga provoca que los comensales les dirijan miradas extrañadas y que incluso, el mesero objetivo de Ino las vea con una sonrisa.

—¡Shh, cállate!

—Es que no inventes Sakura, ¿ahora Sasuke-kun y tú están flirteando?

Las mejillas de la pelirrosa se encienden como dos faroles, pues el beso que le robó el Uchiha en _su baño _con ella envuelta con solo una toalla se le viene a la mente. Un ramalazo de calor se extiende por sus piernas hasta llegar a su vientre. "Qué bien se sintió eso…".

—¡Já! Solo con ver tu cara creo que sí.

Niega con la cabeza y sacude las manos con bastante vergüenza al verse expuesta de forma tan miserable.

—¡No es eso, no es lo que piensas! Es solo que… bueno, es solo que nos volvimos a ver hacía unos meses. De hecho, me ayudó a aprobar el módulo de cálculo, obtuve la calificación perfecta.

La expresión de extrañeza de Ino desaparece cuando el mesero llega finalmente con sus órdenes, aunque claro antes le ha guiñado el ojo, con el mensaje de que seguirán hablando de eso.

—Sus órdenes, señoritas.

—Muchas gracias. —El joven hace amago de retirarse pero detiene su andar ante lo siguiente que dice su amiga. —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Sai.

—Bueno Sai, te vemos después cuando paguemos la cuenta. —Le guiña uno de sus coquetos ojos turquesa. —Me gusta tu nombre.

El mesero se retira, con una sonrisa, de la mesa y la rubia está que no cabe de gozo a tomar de su café de forma risueña.

—Qué sinvergüenza eres. —espeta Sakura, dándole un trago a su malteada.

—Meh, creo que eres tú más sinvergüenza por tener algo con Sasuke y no haberme dicho nada.

—Te dije que n-

—Dime, ¿va por algo serio o solo es un _affaire? _

—Ino, ya que insistes, te voy a contar todo y verás que no es nada.

Entre tragos y mordidas a sus postres, Sakura cuenta lo estrictamente necesario, sin ahondar en las sensaciones extrañas que flotan entre ambos. No es tonta y conoce las señales que da su cuerpo cuando siente atracción por alguien, sin embargo, no le es sencillo reconocer que ha vuelto a ser en parte aquella párvula enamorada. "No, enamorada no".

—Y bueno, eso es lo que ha pasado. ¿Recuerdas cuando él también te gustaba? Éramos unas tontas detrás de Sasuke. —Ríe sin que la emoción llegue a sus ojos.

Nunca le confesó a Ino lo mucho que la había marcado el rechazo del Uchiha.

—Jope, qué cosas. No puedo dejar de pensar en ese beso que se dieron, no pudo haber sido de manera _random_, mujer. ¿Segura que no hay nada ahí?

Se muerde el labio inferior y hace amago de querer negar con la cabeza, sin embargo, no lo hace pues por primera vez en meses se cuestiona el porqué de aquel contacto. Ya sea por vergüenza ante sus sentimientos o por los posteriores acontecimientos fríos entre ellos, siempre luchó por apartar ese momento de su cabeza, no permitiendo reflexionar sobre aquello.

—Pues, Ino, estábamos en su baño y yo solo tenía la estúpida toalla encima cuando se me ocurrió abrazarlo. —Se lleva la palma de la mano hacia la mejilla, evitando el contacto visual con su amiga. —Fue muy repenti-

—A veces siento que eres demasiado ingenua para tu bien. —murmura la rubia, dándole el último sorbo a su taza de café. —No me mires así, es cierto.

—¿Por qué? —espeta indignada.

—Pues escúchate, estaban solos, lo abrazaste y tú solo tenías una toalla puesta. ¿Qué querías hacer con eso, que se pusieran a platicar del clima?

De nuevo una corriente de calidez la recorre al recordar la mirada que él le dirigió antes de dejarla sola en el baño. Si antes estaba ruborizada, ahora siente sus mejillas carbonizar.

—Ay no, Ino…

—Te deseó, mujer. A Sasuke, el amor de tu adolescencia, ¡le gustaste!

Sakura otea la mesa de madera con sus alimentos encima, sin ganas de seguir comiendo, ya recuerda por qué nunca le había gustado contarle de sus sentimientos a Ino. Ésta siempre lograba sonrojarla y hacerla construir castillos de arena donde jamás había nada.

No, de verdad, con todo su corazón, no desea volver a ilusionarse con la figura de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Bueno, ¿podemos pedir ya la cuenta?

—No te has acabado tu cupcake y te falta un trago de la malteada.

Sakura entorna los ojos y toma la copa de mala gana, vaciando el contenido de un solo trago.

—Pediré para llevar lo que resta del cupcake, ¿llamo al mesero o lo llamas tú?—A lo último le pone especial énfasis, imitando burlonamente el gesto coqueto de Ino de llevarse el mechón detrás de la oreja.

La aludida resopla y alza la mano para llamar la atención de Sai, entreteniéndose en pedir la cuenta con sonrisas y gestos picaros. Al verla así, Sakura en el fondo envidia la seguridad de su mejor amiga, siempre dando el primer paso con los hombres. Si fuera como ella, probablemente habría tenido el valor de confrontar a Sasuke esa noche en su baño, o quizás mejor, lo habría besado de nuevo; probablemente no se sentiría a morir con su escrutinio y sobre todo, se apuraría en contarle orgullosa que su repaso la ayudó bastante y preguntarle si acaso quiere volver a salir.

—Voy a tomar tu cupcake. —habla el mesero, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, gracias.

Cuando la rubia y ella salen de la cafetería, la primera con un número telefónico anotado en una servilleta, la pelirrosa sigue siendo blanco de miradas. Bromean con eso un rato y después de camino al estacionamiento para recoger el auto de Ino se ponen a charlar de su año escolar. Han concluido el primer año y es un pequeño paso ante lo que les falta estudiar. Aun con todo esto, Sakura siente que las manos le pican y su estómago revolotea, con una imagen en mente con nombre y apellido.

"—Míralo ahí, tan atractivo y sin hacerle caso a ninguna niña.

—¿Acaso te gusta, Ino?

—Bueno, sí, es bastante lindo.

—Ah… —suspira desilusionada.

—¿Y ahora, por qué esa cara?"

Rodea la delgada figura de Ino con sus brazos y esconde el rostro en su cuello, sorprendiéndola.

—¿Sakura?

—Ya me hacías mucha falta, cerdita.

—Oww bonita. —Corresponde el abrazo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —Eres tan bonita, también me hacías falta.

Y por eso ambas conectaron tan bien a edad temprana, porque Ino fue la extrovertida que adoptó a la introvertida de la clase y siempre ha sabido entenderla.

.

El sonido del televisor llega hacia él, sin que le preste la más mínima atención, mientras le da sorbos a su café sin azúcar y sus ojos le sostienen la mirada a un par de orbes rojizos. Los cuales pertenecen a una mujer que está sentada en una silla del comedor, tan cómoda como si fuera su propia casa.

Las comisuras de sus labios dibujan una sonrisa afectada, oculta detrás de la taza de porcelana, al recordar el mensaje de _Whatsapp _que le llegó siete días después de su salida con Sakura. Era breve pero conciso:

_-En una semana te voy a sorprender. _

Cuando le preguntó a su novia sobre a qué se refería, solo obtuvo un par de palomitas azules y decidió dejar el móvil a un lado, sabiendo de antemano las excentricidades de Karin. Esto ocurrió durante el periodo de tiempo que, furioso consigo mismo, decidió aislarse de cualquier red social o cosa similar y se sumergió en el trabajo y repasar los temas que vería entrando al nuevo semestre de la carrera. No le terminaba, ni termina, de agradar la idea de tener un par de ojos verdes y sedoso cabello rosa entre sus pensamientos; y no solo por la atracción sexual evidente hacia su ex compañera, sino, que en el fondo, todo lo que concierne a la figura menuda de Sakura Haruno le trae una sensación de intriga y curiosidad inmensurables.

—Y bien, ¿me extrañaste, cariño? —murmura Karin a la que vez que cruza las piernas envueltas en medias de rejilla. No parece importarle que la falda se ha subido algunos centímetros por la acción. —Solo me has ofrecido agua.

—Bueno, tú no te me has ido encima, eso es nuevo. —dice de forma cautelosa, poniéndose de pie para ir a dejar su taza ya vacía en el fregadero. —No esperaba que vinieras a Konoha.

Con _sorpresa, _de todas las posibilidades existentes, lo último que pensó fue en que ella se refería a plantarse bajo el marco de su puerta, con una blusa tipo corsé escotada, mini falda y medias de red. La recibió con una ceja alzada. Para ser pareja y llevar separados un largo tiempo, el reencuentro no fue nada romántico y lo ve a la perfección en el rostro irritado de la pelirroja.

—Ven aquí, Sasuke-kun.

El aludido toma una bocanada de aire en el trayecto de regreso, deteniendo su andar al estar frente a ella. Ante la diferencia de alturas humilla la mirada mientras con la palma de la mano rodea la mejilla contraria.

—Bienvenida.

Karin se muerde el labio inferior y dirige su dedo índice hacia su clavícula, deslizándolo hacia abajo al tiempo que se levanta de su asiento y acerca su boca hacia su oreja, todo de forma calculada y pausada.

—Repito, ¿me extrañaste?

Sasuke se da a la tarea de mirarla de arriba abajo; los huesos marcados de su clavícula, los blanquecinos hombros descubiertos, la vista parcial de sus pechos. La besa en la zona entre el cuello y el hombro, sujetándola de la cintura.

—Hn.

La siente removerse bajo él por algunos cuantos segundos, incitándolo a morderla ligeramente. Sonríe al lograr con su acción un gemido de ella, mas antes de que continúe con lo suyo, ésta le extiende su móvil ya desbloqueado.

—Me halagas mucho pero necesitamos hablar.

Toma el celular de manera indiferente, un poco irritado por la interrupción, en completo silencio. Sus ojos enfocan la brillante pantalla y observa un álbum de fotografías en _Facebook _con un texto de tres párrafos sobre él. El contenido explica que una banda musical ha levantado polémica por sus presentaciones en plazas públicas haciendo sonar ritmos latinoamericanos, obteniendo críticas de un sector de la población que alega que esas acciones insinúan que la forma reservada de ser de los japoneses está mal, sin embargo, el sector bilingüe hispanohablante y otros lo tomaron de buena manera. Sin poner mucha atención ve cada una de las fotografías pero, después de un rato, sus ojos se abren con brusquedad al hallar el meollo de todo el asunto, pues en cinco de las quince fotos aparece él tomado de las manos con Sakura.

Algo se remueve dentro de su estómago.

—¿Ya viste a qué me refiero? —espeta Karin, asomándose.

Asiente parcamente y le devuelve el celular, retrocediendo algunos pasos. Ante esto, la pelirroja lo rodea con sus brazos, lanzando el aparato hacia el sillón tras ellos.

—Eras tú, bien agarrado con una chica que no era yo. —reprocha, paseando su mano a través de su pecho. —¿Quién carajos es?

"La mujer con la que me comporté como un animal en celo hacía meses", responde mentalmente, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. La culpabilidad retorna como un fantasma indeseado mientras su cabeza maquina una respuesta. Puede ser esta su oportunidad de confesar su error y sino, dejar las cosas tal y como estaban antes. Nunca se ha considerado como una persona con alta moral, sin embargo, su cabeza palpita inconforme al tiempo que Karin retuerce sus pezones y algo se enciende en su bajo vientre.

—¿Y bien? ¿Acaso pretendías llenar mi ausencia con ella? ¡Mírame!

"Nada, ella no es nadie".

—Karin, —Agacha la cabeza y acerca sus labios al lóbulo de la oreja femenina, susurándole al oído. —No puedes tocarme de esa manera y pedir respuestas. Decide.

La siente estremecerse. Ciertamente nunca le ha costado hacerla languidecer.

—Es tan _plana, _mírame, tengo muchas más curvas que ella. —En un último hilo de voz, Karin desabrocha los primeros botones de la blusa, encendiendo el anticipo de lo inevitable. —Pero por ahora dejémosla a un lado, que tengo tantas ganas.

Karin encierra con las manos su cabello oscuro y lo acerca hacia sí, besándolo con vehemencia. Meses sin ningún contacto sexual dejan de lado toda racionalidad así que la toma del trasero y ella lo rodea con sus piernas, trastabillando camino a su habitación. De un segundo a otro ella ha quedado con solo pantaletas y medias, recostada bajo él y con mejillas pinceladas del mismo color que sus cabellos. Él solo se ha retirado la camiseta. Se recuesta sobre la pelirroja, haciendo uso de sus codos y antebrazos con tal de no aplastarla. Cierne sobre ella su oscura mirada.

Para su desagrado, por un segundo se imagina una cabellera rosa extendida como acuarela sobre la cama, pechos un par de tallas más pequeños y un rostro cargado de pudor. Una caricia sobre su cabeza rompe aquella imagen.

—Puedes continuar.

Besa los pezones endurecidos, rodea los montículos con sus manos y prueba el sabor de sus muslos y entrepierna, todo esto antes de colocarse el preservativo, bajarle las bragas hasta los tobillos y dirigir su miembro hacia la húmeda entrada. Sisea de anticipación y se sepulta dentro del calor femenino, removiendo las sábanas para contenerse. O al menos durante ese momento, pues después de algunos embates aumenta la fuerza de la penetración y se deja ir.

Desconoce cuánto tiempo permanecieron sobre el lecho. Karin se abraza a él y Sasuke admira la lámpara del techo, completamente agotado. Es una lástima. Su necesidad fisiológica ha quedado satisfecha mas no así el revoltijo en su cabeza. Tal vez fue demasiado ingenuo pretender que estar con Karin otra vez le ayudaría a esclarecer sus sentimientos.

—Probablemente crees que vine solo por ti. De hecho solo eres el medio para llegar al fin. —murmura ella de pronto, con un ligero adormecimiento en su voz. —Habrá un importante congreso sobre medicina en Konoha en unos días y pensé que sería buena idea ahorrarme el hospedaje yendo contigo.

Karin se acurruca contra él con una expresión que él conoce bastante bien. Aquella que da a entender que continúa teniendo algo entre pensamientos.

—De todos modos me tomaste por sorpresa. —contesta, trazando figuras imaginarias en la tersa espalda.

—¿Me sigues amando? —susurra la pelirroja.

Sasuke la abraza por la cintura sintiendo que ha sido sacado de órbita. De todas las preguntas en el mundo, Karin tenía que hacer precisamente esa, la que flota en su fuero interno desde que las discusiones y las ausencias llegaron para no irse más. Si es sincero, ha olvidado la sensación de revoltijo en el estómago que suele venir con el enamoramiento.

—Vamos a dormir, me dejaste bastante agotado.

La cabeza con cabellos revueltos niega una y otra vez, él no es muy consciente de ello, pero ella sonríe de forma amarga.

—Estaría genial saber si podremos arreglar esto.

La escucha decir antes de caer en los brazos de Orfeo.

.

Después de tantos desvelos, exámenes y trabajos por fin se ha ganado el privilegio de gozar sus vacaciones. La desventaja es que de vacaciones solo tienen el nombre. Su tía logró asegurarla como voluntaria en el Hospital General de Konoha. La propuesta la tomó de buen modo, pues al final de cuentas cada domingo procuraba ir a ayudar, sin embargo, una parte de sí renegaba el no poder pasar el tiempo durmiendo.

"Experiencia laboral", se contestó a sí misma.

—¡Sakura!

Pegó un respingo ante lo inesperado del llamado y corrió hacia la oficina de Tsunade Senju, hermana de su madre Mebuki y la más prestigiosa doctora del poblado, que, contra la imagen etérea y admirable esperada en una figura como ella, se empecinaba un trago de una botella de sake. Decidió no mencionar nada al respecto.

—Lo siento, me encontraba contando los suministros que hay en el almacén. —dijo nerviosamente. —¿En qué ayudo ahora?

El sonido de la botella al tocar la madera de la mesa retumbó por el cuarto mientras la rubia se ponía de pie y se colocaba a su lado, tomándola de los hombros de forma cariñosa.

—Espero que estés enterada del congreso que se realizará en la facultad. —Asintió un par de veces, pero por supuesto que lo sabía, no había parado de leer la propaganda al respecto por los pasillos del hospital. —Bueno, el acceso está condicionado a que doctores registremos a estudiantes o pasantes.

Se frotó las manos bajo las mangas de la bata blanca, sin poder reprimir una expresión de decepción, hacía no poco había leído que los cupos estaban llenos.

—Sí, lo sé, pero ya los registros terminaron. —contestó, mirando de reojo la mirada miel de su tía. —Ya será en otra ocasión.

—Pues para eso te llamé, te reservé uno. —La mujer sonrió de forma confiada y la soltó, mientras volvía a sentarse en su silla acolchonada. —Puedes emocionarte o aburrirte, como quieras.

La pelirrosa rio entre dientes.

—Como si no me conocieras. —Se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y con una pequeña reverencia retrocedió hasta la salida. —Seguiré con mi trabajo administrativo.

Tsunade lo autorizó con un asentimiento y solo así le dio la espalda, caminó hacia el almacén todavía abierto y se atrevió a dar un brinquito.

—¡Sí!

Quizá debía madurar en algunos aspectos.

Cuando se lo contó a Ino por _Whatsapp, _claro está que después de haberse enterado de los progresos entre ella y el mesero Sai, la rubia le dio los mejores ánimos y una serie de recomendaciones.

_-¡Ponte muy guapa! Bueno, ya eres, pero tú me entiendes. _

_-Sonríe mucho y conversa, no sabes que contactos puedas llegar a conseguir._

Eran las veintidós horas y el fresco verano hacía que pudiera vestir unos short y una blusa de tirantes en plena noche. Tecleó su respuesta hacia Ino, sin quitarle la mirada de encima al clóset.

_-Creo que compraré algo, no creo tener nada que ponerme. _

_-Te cambio el tema, lo siento, pero es que hablé con Naruto el otro día y me dijo que planea organizar una reunión de ex alumnos. _

De la impresión tragó mal saliva y tosió descontroladamente, un montón de caras pasando por sus memorias. Tardó en reponerse un minuto entero.

_-¿De secundaria? _

_-Pues obviamente sí. A mí me encanta la idea, podré ver viejas amistades y puedo hacer de centinela. _

_-¿Y por qué de centinela?_

Conoce a Ino y sabe que no hay nada bueno detrás de esa palabra relacionado a ella. Esperó impaciente su respuesta, acomodando sus almohadas y sábanas para recostarse.

_-¡Entre Sasuke-kun y tú! Te gusta otra vez, ¿no? _

Sakura gruñó avergonzada y su fuerza recayó en una de sus cojines, lanzándolo hasta el otro lado de la habitación. "Pero como es terca".

_-Ay Ino, no… _

Corrió a recoger el cojín y volvió a la cama, recargando su mejilla en su puño.

_-¿Qué carajos se los impide? ¿Tiene novia o algo así? _

Y toda su firmeza se fue por el caño. Parpadeó perpleja y negó con la cabeza para sí misma, jamás se lo había planteado durante todo este tiempo. La besó, si él tuviera una pareja no lo habría hecho, ¿oh sí?

"Te dijo que había sido un error", contestó su fuero interno.

_-No he revisado eso._

_-Lo haré yo, me gusta sentirme como un agente del FBI investigando personas._

—¡Sakura! —La dulce voz de su madre se dejó oír mientras tocaba la puerta.

—Pasa.

Los ojos verdes, iguales a los suyos, la miraron con ternura al llegar a su lado y besarla en la frente.

—Buenas noches, cariño. Tu papá hoy no va a llegar, le salió una entrega a otro poblado.

Asintió solemne sin apartar de sus pensamientos la conversación con Ino. Estaba ávida por respuestas.

—Sí madre, buenas noches.

Mebuki le revolvió los cabellos recogidos en dos trenzas y le dejó sola al mismo tiempo que el sonido de notificación resonaba en el cuarto.

—¡No te vayas a dormir tarde porque mañana vas al hospital!

—¡Sí!

_-De acuerdo a los resultados de mi investigación, NO HAY NADA ACERCA DE ÉL ni postea, así que asumiremos que no tiene novia._

Recuperó el aliento con una sensación de paz inexplicable, o al menos quiso creerlo, y se recostó entre las suaves almohadas, con los ojos picándole del cansancio.

_-Mañana seguimos hablando, tengo trabajo que hacer. _

Al final la rubia le prestó el vestido que ahora trae puesto; de color turquesa, con mangas largas transparentes y escote cuadrado. Es sacada de sus recuerdos al sentir un toque insistente en su hombro.

—Colócate tu gafete en un lugar visible. —espeta Tsunade, extendiéndole una bata blanca con el gafete metido en uno de los bolsillos. —Ya vamos a entrar.

Obedece con una sonrisa entre nerviosa y emocionada por ver a eminentes médicos y demás profesionales alrededor de donde están. Ambas puertas son abiertas de par en par después de diez minutos, que sintió como una hora completa, y con fuerza de voluntad sigue la figura grácil de su tía, pues parece corriente marina la gran cantidad de gente entrante. Ya adentro observa los stands con curiosidad, sin embargo, deja de prestarles atención al reparar en que ha perdido el paso de la rubia. Acelera su caminar y para su alivio, la encuentra saludando a un círculo de médicos.

—Oh, ella es Sakura, acaba de finalizar su primer año de medicina. —Tsunade le extiende la mano. Ante el escrutinio de los hombres se ruboriza y como puede corresponde el gesto con una expresión impasible. —Trabaja como voluntaria en el hospital y para su grado sabe bastante.

Sakura hace una ligera reverencia hacia ellos, luchando por no demostrar su emoción al ser alabada de esa manera.

—Muy buenos días. Es un gusto conocerlos.

Pone a trabajar su memoria para retener nombres y especialidades. Su conversación es interrumpida ante el sonido del altavoz.

—Primera llamada: entrada a la conferencia impartida por el profesor Aburame acerca del sistema inmunológico. Primera llamada.

Su entrada al auditorio transcurre sin mayor pormenor que el sonido de sus tacones a través del piso de mármol, avergonzada aminora su paso justo cuando Tsunade le señala un par de asientos en las hileras de adelante. De esta forma comienza su estancia en el auditorio, que según el plan del congreso será lugar de seis conferencias, y antes de que apaguen las luces saca una libreta pequeña y un bolígrafo de su bolso. Comió bastante y acudió al baño antes de salir de casa, previniendo cualquier incidente embarazoso que pudiera pasarle durante las charlas.

Cuando finaliza la tercera conferencia se anuncia un descanso para visitar los stands, por lo que el auditorio es vaciado rápidamente. Recuerda los consejos de Ino y con paso lento pero seguro pasea por todo el lugar, es su oportunidad para aprender y ser reconocida. Lee en uno de los stands acerca de la salud mental en los jóvenes japoneses, con énfasis en los índices de suicidio del país. Avanza al siguiente. Son atractivos cuadros hechos a base de cultivo de bacterias. Sus ojos verdes se quedan fijos en la figura de un árbol de cerezos en un jardín.

"Ciencia y arte".

Hace amago de dar la vuelta cuando de pronto se siente chocar contra un cuerpo blando. Gime de la sorpresa y retrocede algunos pasos para visualizar contra quién ha dejado ver su torpeza.

—¡Lo siento! —exclama.

Frente a sí una mujer, que aparenta su misma edad, de cabello rojo recogido en una coleta alta y ataviada con una ancha bata blanca recupera el equilibrio. En su gafete se puede leer el nombre de "Uzumaki Karin". La recién llegada parece mirarla de arriba abajo, provocando que en Sakura nazca una sensación de incomodidad, mientras enarca una ceja y aprieta los labios sobria.

—No te preocupes, fui yo la del error. —responde la desconocida con voz amable, todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba ante su reacción. —¿Ibas hacia el stand de geriatría, Sakura?

Se fuerza a sonreír de forma amistosa al asentir.

—Pues yo también, ¿te parece si vamos juntas?

—C-claro.

La tensión acumulada entre ambas parece disiparse con el paso de los minutos. La pelirroja es de personalidad parlanchina. No tarda en enterarse que Karin es extranjera oriunda de Otogakure y es estudiante de enfermería. En lugar de idear una respuesta alagadora solo puede recordar el rostro de Sasuke, quien, si no mal recuerda, estudió allí el bachillerato.

—Yo estudio medicina en esta facultad. —replica, observando el modelo del aparato reproductor femenino en el stand con temática feminista. —¿Y cómo te ha parecido Konoha?

Los labios de Karin dibujan una sonrisa amplia, como si algo le divirtiera de repente.

—No es la primera vez que vengo aquí. —Sakura abre la boca para corregir su pregunta pero ella continúa. —Siempre me ha gustado el clima cálido y la gran cantidad de vegetación que tienen, además, vale la pena venir por mi novio.

—Oh, ¿así que relación a distancia?

—Así es, él es de por aquí.

Unas cuantas personas pasan en medio de ellas, separándolas por algunos segundos, los cuales son suficientes para que Sakura intuya que su compañía posee un aura levemente mordaz.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan? Deben tener algo muy sólido como para resistir la separación.

Karin hace una mueca de tristeza, sin embargo, logra sustituirla rápidamente por una expresión segura de sí.

—Dos años y algo, la verdad es guapísimo y tiene una _gran _razón para que sigamos juntos. —Alza ambas cejas rojas de manera sugerente. Por algunos segundos Sakura le dirige un gesto confundido mas, cuando logra captar la idea, sus mejillas se colorean de rojo y retrocede un paso aturdida.—Ups, creo que no debí decir eso.

—No es eso, es que…—No intenta acabar la idea, sabe que de cualquier modo es patético. —Ay. Bueno, ¿y te quedas con él cuando vienes por acá?

Retroceden de toda la aglomeración hasta asentarse en un rincón medianamente vacío.

—Sí, así es.

—Primera llamada: la cuarta conferencia dará inicio en cinco minutos.

Ambas alzan el rostro hacia el altavoz y con una mirada amable se despiden mutuamente. Sakura tiene en el fondo el presentimiento de que volverá a verla. Esto último le roba la atención de camino a su lugar, buscando inconscientemente la cabellera roja.

—¿Qué buscas? —susurra Tsunade.

—Oh, nada tía.

La charla acerca de los avances para tratar la epilepsia haciendo un corte en el cuerpo calloso logra tranquilizarla y devolverla a su realidad, _a sus asuntos. _Las conferencias siguientes no son tan interesantes como la cuarta mas su mano derecha se mantiene en movimiento, anotando cualquier detalle. Los colaboradores principales del congreso suben al estrado con porte profesional y distinguido en cuanto acaba la sexta charla, siendo foco de cámaras de los medios de comunicación que han asistido, mientras agradecen la presencia de la comunidad médica en el evento. Todos se ponen de pie y ella los sigue, aplaudiendo por cortesía.

Tsunade va adelante en su recorrido a la salida de la sala de conferencias. Pronto su paso se ve interrumpido por el tono de un celular. La mayor saca su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir, contestando con su clásico hablar rudo.

—¿Qué quieres?

Su gesto tranquilo se convierte en un semblante preocupado al fruncir sus rubias cejas.

—Ya entiendo, iré rápido.

Los ojos miel de la rubia la enfocan, explicándole todo con la mirada. Tiene una emergencia.

—Tendrás que regresarte en transporte. Tengo que ir al hospital.

—Está bien-

—¿Necesitas transporte?

Una voz familiar para ella interrumpe su conversación. Tsunade y Sakura se dan media vuelta, topándose con su compañera temporal de los stands, la cual está desabrochándose su bata blanca sin mermar su mirada confiada. En el rostro de la pelirrosa se dibuja una sonrisa cortés.

—Oh, hola de nuevo Karin. —murmura, dirigiéndole un vistazo a Tsunade, quien no ha tomado de buena forma aquella interrupción. Al menos su ceja enarcada lo deja ver. —Creo que sí.

—¿Y ella quién es? —espeta la rubia, cruzándose de brazos.

La pelirroja cuelga la bata de su antebrazo y se reacomoda las gafas con el dedo índice, sin inmutarse siquiera de la hosquedad de la mayor. El vestido violeta con corte de tubo acentúa su forma curvilínea.

—Uzumaki Karin, es un gran honor ver en persona a Tsunade Senju, autora de mis libros favoritos de consulta. —Sus palabras son acompañadas con una ligera reverencia. —Conocí a Sakura en los stands y simpatizamos _bastante bien. _Yo puedo llevarla a casa, mi novio viene por mí en su auto y _no creo que nada le cueste hacer el favor._

"¿Por qué siento que remarca las palabras?", se pregunta Sakura, llevándose una mano hacia el estómago. Su tía, después de un vistazo desconfiado hacia la recién llegada, asiente con solemnidad y da media vuelta, dándoles la espalda.

—Está bien. Si quieres irte con ella hazlo, solo recuerda el número de la policía.

—¡Tía! —exclama apenada, viéndola partir con elegancia.

—¿Tsunade Senju es tu tía? ¡Qué honor! —Karin se posa a su lado. Sus ojos centelleando de sorpresa. —¿Vienes o te doy miedo?

—Tsunade-san es hermana de mi madre. —contesta con suavidad. Alardear de su parentesco con la médico Senju no es algo que le apetezca hacer con desconocidos. —Y no, por alguna razón no siento que seas una traficante de órganos.

—Entonces sígueme.

Con paso tranquilo salen del recinto y caminan por la acera de alrededor. Irónicamente para la pelirroja, Sakura termina siendo la guía pues es quien conoce donde está el estacionamiento.

—¿Y tú no tienes ningún novio o romance por ahí? —Le pregunta de pronto.

Sakura niega con la cabeza. Su enamoramiento infantil no cuenta.

—La verdad no. Mira, ya estamos cerca.

—Genial. Ya verás que mi novio parece escultura del renacimiento.

Internamente Sakura ríe burlona. No es la primera ni la última vez que una mujer jura y perjura que su amado es una belleza y éstos terminan siendo algo bastante ordinario.

—Sí.

Sofocada por la potencia de los rayos lunares, Sakura decide retirar la bata blanca y quedarse solo con su vestido, colgándola sobre su bolso de piel. De reojo le da un vistazo a la pelirroja. La idea de ir con alguien que no conoce no le convence, de hecho sus padres estarían alarmadísimos, pero no desea estar en el transporte público el día de hoy. A la distancia una silueta, en escala de grises, se revuelve los cabellos y enfoca su mirar hacia ellas. Repentinamente su acompañante acelera el paso. Conforme más va acercándose, la figura adquiere mayor detalle y es capaz de notar los ojos y el cabello negro, la piel pálida y el modelo del auto detrás de él.

Entrecierra los ojos sin ser consciente del ritmo lento que ha tomado.

Algo en su cerebro, tan fácil como encender un _switch _o sumar dos más dos, ata cabos y se siente palidecer y ser devorada por un agujero negro en lo más profundo de sus extrañas.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —exclama Karin y la emoción en su tono le da el golpe final. Sin más se queda pasmada en su lugar. —Conocí a alguien en el congreso y necesita un aventó, ¿podrías?

No es la única sorprendida.

Sasuke, el Sasuke que ella conoce y su "nueva amiga" tiene por novio, alza una ceja y convierte en sus labios en una firme línea recta. Se remueve en su lugar y esconde las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pants gris.

—¿Por qué te quedaste hasta allá? ¡Ven, Sakura! Los voy a presen-

La escena es irrisoria, digna de contar en aquellos programas de telerrealidad, demostrando una vez más cuan pequeño es el mundo. Como una autómata vence la distancia que los separa y se posa junto a la figura de Karin, cuya expresión deja entrever que ha recordado algo de pronto.

—¿Cómo no te pude reconocer? —Karin fija sus ojos en su rostro, dejando sus brazos en jarras. —Pésima memoria que tengo, ¡tú eres la chica que se hizo viral junto a Sasuke! Tu cabello no debe ser fácil de olvidar… entonces la que necesita una presentación soy yo.

La pelirrosa no contesta en un primer momento. Más concentrada está en manejar la algarabía de emociones dentro de su cabeza. Sorpresa, engaño, decepción, enojo. Y no la hace sentir mejor el observar a Karin colgarse del brazo de Sasuke.

No solo la engañó a ella sino también a Karin, quien lo retiene del brazo con una sonrisa y da unos cuantos codazos mientras la señala con la mirada.

Lo oye suspirar.

—Karin, ella es Sakura, una ex compañera del colegio. —espeta, lanzándole una mirada que se le antoja ilegible. —Y Sakura, ella es Karin, mi…

—Agh, odio lo distraída que soy, creo que olvidé mi cartera en la sala. ¡Iré a buscarla!

Ambos pegan un respingo ante la extraña intromisión de Karin. Siquiera antes de que pueda confesar que su novio es un imbécil o que ni ha de conocer el camino de regreso, aquella mujer sale disparada por donde habían venido, dejándolos con una especie de neblina incómoda.

—Qué bonita es tu novia. —Señala con una sonrisa ladina.

Da unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. No pudo evitarlo, suele ser amable y asertiva, mas también posee una lengua impertinente.

Desde la perspectiva de Sasuke las cosas son inverosímiles. Preso del aburrimiento por haber sido obligado a fungir de chofer, vio a Karin entrar al estacionamiento, hombro con hombro con una silueta rosada. La cual poco a poco se aclaró y dejó ver lo tan conocida que era. Dentro de sí mismo se pregunta por qué las piezas del rompecabezas tenían que encajar precisamente de esa manera. Conoce a Karin como la palma de su mano y es imposible que todo esto haya sido accidental. Lo vio en sus ojos, el reproche velado por una expresión divertida a costa de la ingenua Sakura, quien no cesa de mirarlo como si fuera un completo desconocido.

Ojos negros y verdes se analizan mutuamente. Las palabras sobran por un buen rato. Si Karin se perdió dentro de la facultad carece de importancia, por ahora.

—¿Lo sabe? —susurra, balanceando las piernas en ademán infantil. El semblante interrogativo del Uchiha es suficiente mensaje para ella. Maldice para sus adentros, ya de por sí le costó horrores atreverse a preguntar aquello. Sin amedrentarse más toma una bocanada de aire y termina de disparar. —Que me besaste.

El "me" le recuerda a ambos quien inició con todo aquello.

Sakura no recibe respuesta alguna durante largos minutos. Y tampoco parece que va a recibirla. La decepción ahora es más grande. Sasuke se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda, como si lo anterior no fuera lo suficientemente déspota.

—¿Por qué nunca me contaste que tenías novia?

—No era relevante.

—¿Ah no? —pregunta sarcástica, ampliando los ojos al darse cuenta de la silueta de Karin regresando hacia ellos. —Como sea, te agradezco por tu ayuda en matemáticas, me fue bien.

Por la cabeza de Sasuke pasan los recuerdos de aquel día. La manera tan sencilla con la que podían complementarse para transmitir sus ideas y la formidable forma en que ella fruncía el ceño y se mordía el labio al atorarse en un paso.

—Entiendo.

—¡Un guardia justo estaba buscando el dueño de la cartera! —La pelirroja rompe, la ya muerta, conversación de un salto al retomar su posición. Tal como si jamás hubiese ocurrido nada. —Como te decía, ¿nos queda de paso dejarla en su casa?

Sakura se imagina de pie dentro de un vagón, luchando contra el cansancio de sus piernas debido a los tacones y sin dejar de pensar en todo lo aprendido. Quizá esa opción no es tan mala. Sasuke le da un último vistazo, cargado de incredulidad, y asiente un par de veces.

—Hn.

Karin aborda el asiento de copiloto y estira un brazo hacia atrás para abrirle una de las puertas traseras, el sonoro _click _la saca de sus cavilaciones. Se fuerza a sonreír. Sasuke toma su lugar y con ello arranca el coche para salir del lugar. Sakura desconoce cuánto tiempo de viaje llevan, oteando al Uchiha y a Karin por los espejos laterales mientras los pensamientos desalentadores no le dejan ni respirar.

"Es tan atractiva y segura de sí, además tiene muy bonito cuerpo".

Los escucha hablar y el sonido le parece tan lejano.

—¿Recuerdas a Orochimaru? —dice Karin. El chico mueve la cabeza de forma afirmativa. —Pues el muy raro solo me registró a mí y a su lamebotas para ir a la conferencia. Agh, ¿cómo se llama?

—Kabuto. —repone ligeramente divertido. —¿Otra vez fue tu maestro?

—Agh, sí. También da clases en la facultad y fue peor, se jactaba de su posición de médico ante los "estudiantes que limpiarán caca y pis" por el resto de sus carreras. —La pelirroja cruza los brazos y para su sorpresa sus ojos rojos la están observando. —Espero que tú no vayas a ser igual de creída, Sakura.

Se da la libertad de reírse un poco. Por la situación, lo mal que comienza a sentirse y porque ella prácticamente es una clase de enfermera en su voluntariado.

—No, respeto bastante su profesión, es muy noble.

Karin se encoge de hombros, bufa y regresa su mirar hacia su _novio. _

—Como sea, ¡no fue a la conferencia! Voy a revisar eso llegando, técnicamente me la pasé sola allí dentro, es preocupante.

Cuando ve el portón blanco al fondo de la calle suspira aliviada. Nunca le había dado alivio escuchar el ronroneo de un coche extinguirse.

—¿Aquí es, Sakura?

—Sí, Karin.

Es automático. El seguro de la puerta es quitado, toma la manija, la gira y desciende de un salto, cierra la puerta a sus espaldas y exclama un "gracias" seguido de un "hasta luego, cuídense". Las manos le tiemblan al reparar en que todavía _no se han ido, _complicándole bastante la tarea de sacar las estúpidas llaves y meter la correcta en el cerrojo.

¿Sasuke la estaría observando o su existencia le es tan irrelevante?

El sonido de pasos al otro lado de la puerta le hace sonreír. No tarda demasiado en escuchar el sonido del cerrojo y ver los ojos verdes, como los suyos, de su madre.

Solo que su plan de meterse rápido y correr a su habitación es roto por completo en cuanto Mebuki decide abrir la boca.

—¿Ese es Sasuke?

—Sí… —repone, con un pie dentro de la casa y otro fuera. —Mamá-

—¡Hola Sasuke, cuánto tiempo! —La mujer parpadea un par de veces al notar que el chico no está solo. Sakura, más que frustrada, termina de meterse a la casa sin tener la valentía de mirar atrás. —Buenas tardes, señorita. _¿Esa quién es? _—Le susurra.

—Buenas tardes, señora Haruno.

—Ella es su-

—La otra vez no tuve oportunidad de saludarte, fuiste muy amable por acompañarla a casa. —"Oh no", piensan a la vez Sasuke y Sakura, lo suficientemente sincronizados como para mirar a Mebuki y luego al rostro interrogante de Karin. —Te agradezco pero mi marido y yo estábamos muy preocupados.

Sakura finge toser en un intento desesperado de hacer que su madre se calle y ruborizada toma el extremo de la puerta y ondea la mano hacia el auto negro brillando bajo el Sol.

—Que regresen bien a casa. —Logra decir y con más fuerza de la necesaria cierra la puerta.

El sonido del azote flota en el aire por largos segundos.

—¿Ya estás mejor?

—Sí, solo tragué mal la saliva.

No dice más. Sakura da un beso en la mejilla a la mayor y a trote sube las escaleras con el objetivo de llegar a su habitación, cerrar la puerta y hundirse en el calor de las sábanas. Desconoce por qué todo el embrollo de Sasuke con su recién descubierta novia le ha dolido. No desea llorar pero los dedos se le han agarrotado.

No son ni fueron nada significativo.

Mira hacia el reflejo del espejo de su tocador, encontrándose consigo misma, y extiende el dedo índice para pasearlo por el ceño fruncido que arruga su rostro. Los ojos verdes y cristalinos lucen entrecerrados y… ¿tristes? Puede que todo se deba a su excesiva ilusión respecto al amor. Para Sakura Haruno los besos y el contacto físico devienen con sentimientos de cariño. Ino solía contarle de sus experiencias con otros chicos de la preparatoria, lo sencillo que era besarlos en medio de la diversión y no hablarles más al día siguiente. Muchas veces se preguntó por qué no podía ser igual, al menos lo hizo cuando su primer novio la terminó.

No importa cuán fuerte se haya creído. Se volvió a ilusionar. El cómo la tomó entre sus brazos, la besó y posteriormente sus salidas dejaron salir al exterior a la niña que supuestamente estaba bien sepultada. Y no solo por esa razón, sino también las inseguridades de su remota adolescencia regresaron para hacerla sentir "menos mujer" que Karin Uzumaki. Ya frente a frente, mirándose con atención, reconoce que esos complejos son absurdos, compararse tomando de base la atención de alguien que jamás la apreció solo desmerita todo su potencial como persona.

Más decepción le causa el reparar en que a él no le ha importado mentir.

Con lentitud se retira el vestido y los tacones, al primero lo cuelga en un gancho y lo deja al fondo de su armario. Ya libre de toda sofocación vuelve a refugiarse en el calor de sus sábanas, los ojos se le cierran por sí solos y su cabeza comienza a dolerle por pensar tanto.

Bueno, al menos tiene un bonito sobresaliente en el módulo de cálculo y estadística.

.

El sonido de la urbe es el único sonido de fondo. Karin no ha parloteado por largo rato y su expresión no es la más tranquila. Siempre ha preferido el silencio sobre otros ambientes pero en esta ocasión no puede evitar apretar de más el volante. De pronto estacionar el auto en su respectivo espacio es lo más entretenido. En silencio ambos suben los escalones para llegar a su departamento. Sujeta la puerta para que entre Karin primero y él la sigue no sin antes dirigir una sonrisa al perro que los ve desde abajo.

—El mundo es muy pequeño, ¿no lo crees, cariño? —espeta la pelirroja mientras toma asiento en un rincón del sofá y fija su rojiza mirada en él. —Me agradó.

—Deja lo que sea que estés jugando, Karin.

Como si fuese un modesto trono él avanza hacia el sillón de un solo asiento y se sienta con firme seguridad, recargando los brazos a los lados. Es entonces que el semblante amigable desaparece del rostro de la mujer y ésta compone su expresión altiva de siempre.

—No estoy jugando. Me la encontré y quise conocer a la chica que salió con mi novio en mi ausencia. —Se encoge de hombros, como si platicara de un sujeto de prueba. —Ya viéndola de cerca, debo admitir que es muy guapa. Eso sí, es fácilmente adivinable que es el tipo de chica que no dejaría meterse entre sus piernas a cualquiera.

"Claro que no", repone él mentalmente, la conoce desde hacía seis años y desde aquellos tiempos su actitud delicada rozaba la mojigatería. No parecía haber cambiado nada tomando en cuenta sus sonrojos y lo fácil que fue hacerla cohibirse.

—Creo que es virgen y por tanto es dudoso que me hayas sido infiel de esa forma. ¿Ves que no estoy jugando? —finaliza con acritud. —Aunque bueno, por lo que dijo su mamá parece que se ven muy seguido.

—¿Quieres la verdad? —Vocifera, harto ya del estúpido melodrama. Karin asiente con firmeza, entrecerrando los ojos. —Es una ex compañera mía de la secundaria y hace unos meses volví a verla.

—Continúa y no te enojes conmigo, recuerda que tengo sexto sentido y por como los vi reaccionar, hay algo por ahí. ¿Cierto?

—Ya que insistes… Nos besamos en una ocasión, las demás veces que la vi fue para asesorarla en matemáticas.

Pasan algunos segundos de silencio absoluto. Observa el semblante de Karin pero no logra ver alguna reacción herida. Al contrario, la escucha suspirar y jugar con sus manos.

—¿Y qué más?

No puede retener el impulso de rodar los ojos.

—¿Qué más quieres? Solo fue eso.

—¿Te gusta ella?

Meses de represión contra sus deseos salen al exterior en cuanto ve en los ojos de Karin no hay reproche u odio. Es libre de quitarse toda aquella carga moral.

—Sí.

—Entiendo. —Karin se pone de pie, dirigiéndose hacia él. El calor de sus manos rodeando sus mejillas lo obliga a corresponder su mirar. —¿Recuerdas al estúpido de Suigetsu?

Sasuke enarca una ceja ante el aparente cambio radical de tema.

—Hn.

—Pues creo que ha empezado a gustarme y creo que es mutuo. —El tono de Karin refleja incertidumbre y despedida. Su semblante no parece sorprendido pero en el fondo lo está, no lo veía venir. —La diferencia entre lo tuyo y lo mío, es que yo me negué a hacer algo mientras no aclaráramos nuestra relación. Por eso vine hasta aquí pero acabo de entender que ya no hay más que hacer.

—Karin, lo siento. —susurra, deshaciéndose de su agarre. —Desde hacía tiempo quería hablarlo pero no por mensajes.

—¿Ni siquiera estás un poco celoso? Yo sí sentí un poquito cuando vi esas fotos. Que por cierto, ¿cómo es que tú terminaste exponiéndote así? Debe gustarte bastante.

Por las mejillas de la pelirroja se deslizan un par de lágrimas, sin embargo, no sucumbe ante sus sentimientos y de inmediato se pasa el dorso de la mano.

—Quiero seguir siendo tu amiga. Por el bien de los dos es mejor terminar.

Tantos meses cuestionándose lo mismo y de un día para el otro lo ha conseguido. Se pone de pie de un salto y le revuelve los cabellos como solía hacerlo antes de su separación. Karin lo golpea en el hombro y él sonríe con suavidad antes de desaparecer dentro de la cocina.

—Serviré de comer.

Cuando la Luna toma su lugar en el cielo, Sasuke lleva un cojín y una cobija al sillón más largo de la sala. Es bastante evidente que compartir la misma cama es una idea irrisoria.

—Mañana me iré, preferiría no despertarte pero quisiera que me llevaras a la terminal de trenes. —susurra ella, inclinándose para besarlo en la frente. —Descansa Sasuke-kun.

—Karin, mañana trabajo. Si hoy pude acompañarte fue porque pedí permiso. ¿Te parece si te llevo a la misma hora en que me voy al trabajo?

No voltea a verla pero la escucha bufar.

—¿Te vas a las seis, verdad?

—Sí.

—Está bien, prefiero eso.

El momento de la despedida llega cuando estaciona el auto frente a la entrada de la principal estación de trenes de Konoha. Karin antes de bajarse lo abraza con fuerza, casi asfixiándolo, sin dejar de vomitar una larguísima lista de recomendaciones.

—Y antes de que se me olvide, deberías decirle tus sentimientos. —Antes de que siquiera pueda responderle, ella ya ha bajado del auto con maleta en mano.—¡Cuídate, Sasuke!

Esa noche, al acabar su jornada laboral, ser recibido por el eco de su departamento vacío ya no le parece tan cómodo. Se mete bajo las sábanas y mira a través del ventanal de su cuarto, admirando la belleza de las estrellas tintineando.

Y así, solo así, comienza a entender que ha metido la pata con Sakura.

* * *

**N/A: **En el capítulo anterior hice mención de Sasuke escribiendo con letras del alfabeto latino, esto se debió a que estaba haciendo deberes de inglés jaja (por si se sacaron de pedo). Además respecto a lo del baile, espero que el capítulo les haya aclarado el por qué de todo.

Como sea... ¡Hola! Respecto a la tardanza, a mi favor alego que entré a mi último año de prepa y me he enfrascado en otras cosas, además la inspiración nomás no llegaba y terminé supuestamente el fic hace un mes, no me convenció al releerlo y esta es la parte uno del final ya editado. Está dividido porque en total salieron 40 hojas, ¡40!, así que por ahora gocen de este capítulo repleto de drama. Por cierto, no está terminado de editar así que denme reviews y más ánimos para que lo haga pronto, mi situación anímica apesta. ¡Saludos!


	4. Ambos Parte II

_Atemporal_

* * *

**Disclaimer applied.**

**Resumen: **Han pasado tres años desde la última vez que se vieron las caras. Sakura era una ingenua niña y Sasuke un joven cabeza dura, aun así, ella lo amaba. El cambio de estaciones parece no haber influido en nada al volverse a encontrar en un día de lluvia, pues lo enterrado vuelve a renacer.

**Capítulo 3, parte 2: Ambos**

* * *

El vibrar del celular lo había despertado y cuando con pesar lo prendió, con sorpresa notó que tenía tres audios nuevos de Karin.

_[—Eres un infiel_

—_¿Por qué, Sasuke? _

—_Dos años para que como si solo hablaras del clima me terminaras, eres un idiota, ojalá la vida te cobre las lágrimas que me han costado los días de relación a distancia. ] _

Bueno, eso supone que decían los audios porque la voz de ella sonaba llorosa. Honestamente debió de haberlo visto venir, Karin frente a él solía mostrarse calmada y comprensiva, pero cuando le caía el veinte de la situación, liberaba todos sus reproches.

Y lo merece, no lo va a negar.

Suspira largamente y se frota la frente con la palma de la mano. Parece que su vida está jugando con él, pues sumado al tremendo lío de faldas que probablemente acabó con una amistad de años, en la mañana del día anterior fue despertado por el insistente golpe de la puerta. ¿Quién podía ser? Se preguntó, acostumbrado a su soledad.

Y se encontró con un par de ojos negros idénticos a los suyos. Itachi, la gran comadreja, el orgullo de la familia, estaba frente frente a él. Su primer impulso fue querer cerrar la puerta pero el mayor fue más rápido y se hizo paso en el departamento.

Ya ni recuerda que le dijo Itachi, de un momento a otro su corazón se ablandó y no le pudo decir que no para hospedarse una semana con él. ¿Cómo olvidar aquel amor infantil que había tenido hacia su hermano en la infancia, cuando lo cuidada para no caerse y le curaba sus rodillas raspadas? Sin embargo, seguía doliendo que lo abandonó y dejó solo con el tirano de su padre.

Aquellos dos factores lo tienen a las dos de la mañana sin dormir, preguntándose por qué el tiempo pasa con tanta velocidad. Su hermano le contó que va a casarse, mientras comían sushi pedido a domicilio, y con todo lujo de detalles y adjetivos agregó lo bella que es su prometida, cómo la conoció y que deseaba reconciliarse con sus padres para poder formar una familia nueva.

—_¿Y tú hermano, ya encontraste quien te haga sentir calor en el pecho, adoración?_

—_¿Qué cursilerías dices? _

Aunque su pregunta le pareció estúpida, se sorprendió a sí mismo recordando un par de ojos verdes brillantes. Contra su voluntad se sonrojó.

—_Yo creo que sí._

—_¿Y a ti qué te importa? No has estado en los últimos cuatro años como para que te conste._

Nunca pensó que envidiaría a su hermano con un detalle como ese. Itachi ya tiene quien le espere en casa con comida caliente y un abrazo. Él acaba de terminar de alejar a la última chica que le ha hecho sentir algo y ese detalle le ha recordado lo aislado que ha estado del mundo en los últimos tiempos.

Cuando asiste al trabajo al día siguiente, un par de ojeras eclipsan su tersa piel.

.

Sakura a paso lento entra al hospital donde hace voluntariado. Al pasar frente a una ventana, se permite unos segundos de vanidad y admira su cabello corto rozando sus clavículas.

Sabe dentro de sí que se cortó el cabello para "romper ciclos", pero no lo piensa admitir, prefiere llamarlo profesionalismo para hacer mejor su trabajo. Niega con la cabeza y sigue su camino rumbo al almacén, hasta que varios gritos, con un timbre bastante familiar, frenan el paso de sus tacones. Mira hacia la izquierda y la derecha, se encoge de hombros al no escuchar nada más hasta que un grito más fuerte que los anteriores activa una imagen en su cabeza.

"_¿Naruto?"_

_—_¡Lo estás haciendo adrede!

—Ya está hecho, deja de lloriquear mocoso. ¿Ya le avisaste a Kushina?

Ruborizada da pequeños pasos hacia el pasillo donde proviene el escándalo, asomándose con cuidado. A Tsunade jamás le ha gustado que fisgonee.

—Ya le envié un mensaje, aunque dudo que lo vea en un buen rato.

Ensancha los ojos al ver una cabellera rubia desordenada, tal como la recordaba de esos tiempos de secundaria. Así que acertó, es su viejo compañero el paciente de Tsunade.

—Sakura, cariño, ¿necesitas algo? —espeta la doctora rubia, virando sus ojos mieles hacia la mencionada, quien da un fuerte respingo al verse descubierta. —Eso pensé.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se encienden como dos faroles al verla, acompañados de una gran sonrisa. El rubor aumenta en sus mejillas, no esperaba causar aquella reacción.

—¿Sakura-chan?

—Hola Naruto, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —Al notar la mirada afilada de Tsunade, con respeto inclina la cabeza. —Buenos días, tía, lamento haber interrumpido, la voz de él se me hizo familiar.

—Vaya, ya había olvidado que tu tía es este ogro. Me da mucho gusto verte Sakura, verás, iba de camino a la universidad por unos trámites y se me cruzó un perro enorme. —Naruto alza levemente una de sus piernas con el pantalón levantado. Sakura ensancha los ojos al ver amoratado alrededor de la rodilla. —Tuve la buena idea de decirle "qué bonito perro" y bueno, ya ves.

—Le estaba desinfectando y cuando le suministré la vacuna de la rabia empezó a gritar como loco, no me sorprende que lo escucharas. —La rubia rueda los ojos y finalmente se encoge de hombros, caminando hacia la salida. —Tengo que ir a revisar la zona de emergencias, ¿puedo confiar en ti, Sakura, para vendar su pierna?

La aludida asiente vehemente y acaba con el espacio entre su ex compañero y ella, dándole un vistazo a su herida. En silencio se dirige hacia los cajones del mueble de alado para tomar una venda, pero claro, la ausencia de ruido no es para él.

—Es la primera vez que te veo con el cabello corto, te ves muy hermosa.

—Gracias. —repone, inclinándose para comenzar a vendarlo. —Es más cómodo.

—Créeme cuando te digo que tengo suerte al haberte encontrado, ya te iba a mandar mensaje más tarde.

—¿En serio?

Parpadea perpleja un par de veces y alza el rostro hacia él.

—Estoy planeando desde hace meses, aunque más bien sería pensando, hacer una reunión de ex compañeros.

—Oh.

Y es lo único que es capaz de decir por un buen rato. La secundaria no fue su etapa más sociable ni brillante, por lo que no es raro que no extrañe a nadie. Hizo buenas migas con Ino, a quien ya conocía del preescolar, Naruto, Shikamaru y bueno, hacía poco no había tenido una experiencia grata con su amor de secundaria. ¿Qué podía pensar?

—¿No te gustaría, Sakura? Cuando le comenté a Ino ella me dijo que seguro te encantaría volver a ver algunas personas.

"_Cierto, con razón ya me sonaba su idea". _La pelirrosa se muerde el labio inferior y se incorpora al haber concluido su trabajo, dándole un par de palmadas a su muslo.

—Listo. Mira Naruto, no digo que no, pero mi tiempo se divide en estudiar y mi voluntariado.

—Será en fin de semana, contemplé que varios trabajan. ¡Vamos! ¿No me dejarías solo, verdad Sakura-chan?

—¿A quiénes ya has invitado y en dónde será?

Naruto se lleva una mano a la barbilla, con expresión pensativa.

—Pues solo lo comenté de manera cercana a Ino, Hinata y le mandé un mensaje a Sasuke, que por cierto me dejó en visto.

—No me sorprende, suele hacer eso.

—¿Has hablado con él?

La pregunta la toma tanto por sorpresa que sintió sus rodillas tambalear.

—No no, solo digo porque siempre se mostró reservado y así. —contesta, con el rostro desviado hacia la ventana.

—Bueno, continúo. Nos veríamos en un bar, ¿conoces el _A dying atheist? _

—Sí, el nombre generó algo de polémica.

—Pues ahí, está a veinte minutos de la biblioteca de Konoha. En primer lugar había pensado en mi casa pero conoces a mi madre, se pone muy quisquillosa con las formas de la casa.

—Pues claro, yo también lo haría si fuera parte de la administración de la prefectura. —musita. Hace contacto visual con él, sus ojos azules se miran tan suplicantes que le cuesta trabajo seguir escuchando a su mente. —Supongo que puedo buscarme un espacio…

De pronto siente un par de brazos rodearla casi quitándole el aire y palabras llenas de efusividad. Lo escucha decir que contempla que sea un domingo a las seis de la tarde y que será feliz de ver a sus viejos amigos reunidos. Y sí, a su corazón tan sensible le cuesta negarse, resignándose a que quizá verá un par de ojos negros otra vez.

Se consuela pensando que probablemente no le interese, como ella nunca le importó.

La convivencia con Itachi para su sorpresa no ha sido insoportable. El mayor, en recompensa al hospedaje, ha tomado las labores domésticas y tiene que admitirlo, su sazón en la comida es muy bueno.

Ambos en silencio se encuentran acomodando las cosas que compraron para la despensa, aunque Sasuke de vez en cuando clava sus ojos en aquella espalda hercúlea y aquel rostro con ojos brillantes. Está convencido de que el mayor, desde que abandonó el lecho familiar, es una persona distinta ahora.

—¿Has hablado con mamá? —pregunta Itachi parcamente.

—Hablamos cada semana.

—¿Y has ido a verla?

Aquel ya es terreno espinoso. Sasuke niega con la cabeza un par de veces a la par que se estira para meter las bolsas de arroz en el cajón de arriba.

—Una vez al mes, de vez en cuando.

—Me dan ganas de visitarla, no le quiero contar mi compromiso por celular.

El menor se revuelve los cabellos con una ceja enarcada. Le sigue pareciendo irreal hilar "Itachi" y "compromiso" en una misma oración.

—¿Qué pasa? —Itachi cierra las puertas de la alacena y se da media vuelta, con los brazos cruzados. —Tu rostro me dice todo.

Suspira frustrado. —Suerte con eso, a ver si Fugaku te recibe alegremente en su casa.

—Has ido, ¿no?

—Cuando él no está. Tú hablaste en plural hace días para reconciliarte con ambos, obviamente vas a hablar con él de tu boda.

Itachi se encoge de hombros y toma asiento en el pequeño comedor. No parece que aquel detalle le perturbe demasiado.

—Lo aceptará, ya verás.

—Itachi, responde con honestidad, ¿tú crees que Fugaku ame a mamá? —Sasuke materializa una de esas preguntas que por año lo han intrigado, tomando asiento.

Y consiguió una risita como respuesta y que le revolviera los cabellos. Ambos gestos los detesta, eran señal de que él era muy pequeño para entender.

—Vamos, ¿nunca te contó mamá cómo se enamoraron? —Ante su obvio gesto de consternación, Itachi prosigue. —Él la vio pasar frente a su oficina, mamá era becaria en el departamento de alado, y se enamoró de lo bella que era. Le mandaba rosas anónimas y bueno, mamá lo descubrió y se casaron hasta que ella se graduó.

—Nunca he visto que la trate con amor.

—Y en eso te doy la razón, quizá su cuento de amor acabó rápido, pero en nosotros está romper ese ciclo. Confío en que verme comprometido le hará ver a papá que soy un hombre recto.

—¿Totalmente seguro de que quieres comprometerte? Apenas tienes 24 años.

—Cuando estés totalmente enamorado me vas a entender. Solo lo sientes. La ves y sabes que encontraste tu lugar.

No puede más con ello, irritado se dirige a su habitación. Un rato más tarde no sabe si es el aburrimiento, o las ganas de quitarse de la mente el fallido cuento de amor de sus padres, lo que lo motiva a abrir de nuevo sus redes sociales. Su bandeja de entrada solo tiene un mensaje sin leer. Es de Sakura.

—_Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, me fue excelente en mi evaluación. _

Perspicaz se da cuenta de que ella ha cambiado su foto de perfil. Voltea a los lados, librándose de la sensación de ser jugado, antes de ver la foto en pantalla completa. Ella está de perfil con una pequeña sonrisa sin más detalle, pero lo que lo hace observar un rato más aquella fotografía es que el cabello apenas roza sus clavículas. La descripción dice "_Nuevo inicio". _

Cuando iban en segundo grado se difundió un rumor de que a él le encantaban las chicas de cabello largo. Siempre consideró toda esa habladuría una estupidez, pero ahora que la ve así, no puede evitar pensar que extrañaría aquellas largas hebras. Sin embargo, tiene que reconocer que se ve hermosa sin importar lo que le haga a su cabello. La dulzura de sus ojos nunca ha cambiado.

Un par de golpes a su puerta lo sacan de sus cavilaciones.

—¡Sasuke!

—¿Qué quieres?

—Ven a comer, hice bentos.

Con lentitud se incorpora de la cama y sale a su encuentro, sin disimular su expresión adormilada. Itachi sirve en silencio la ración de cada uno y ambos toman asiento con su clásico porte recto al que tanto fueron obligados en la infancia a ceñirse.

—Sigo sin acostumbrarme del todo a estas maneras occidentales, nunca pensé que mi mamá sería de ese estilo.

—Bueno, ella me dejó cambiarle lo que quisiera. A mí me gusta más esta forma. —contesta con sequedad.

La comida parece que transcurrirá silentemente hasta que el mayor posa su mirada en él, con toda intención de hablar.

— ¿No sales para nada?

—¿Cómo por qué lo haría? —Se lleva otro bocado de arroz a la boca, masticando con lentitud, quizá eso le excuse de hablar.

—Es tú único día libre de la semana y te has quedado aquí, a menos que consideres que nuestra ida al supermercado fue recreación.

Sasuke se encoge de hombros y se estira para tomar más salsa de tomate. Parece que el mayor no ha dicho nada ante su indiferencia.

—No, definitivamente no sales con nadie. Eres un asocial.

El Uchiha menor traga con esfuerzo. —Sí, sí acostumbro salir pero hoy no me apetece. —Sí, tal vez está mintiendo pero no está de humor para que le recuerden su soledad, la que ahora le atormenta como nunca antes. —¿Ya puedo comer?

—Cuéntame de tus amistades entonces. No te pongas a la defensiva, quiero saber más de ti.

—¿Ponerte al día después de cuatro años de ni siquiera enviarme un mensaje, verdad?

Itachi elude el rostro ligeramente. Ya es la segunda ocasión en que él ha mencionado su ausencia.

—Hablo con gente del trabajo y de la universidad a veces. ¿Ves? Tengo contacto humano.

—¿Alguna novia?

Sasuke sonríe con acidez, riéndose de sí mismo.

—Rompí con ella hacía poco.

—No pareces muy…

—¿Dolido? Era inevitable, llevábamos dos años de relación a distancia y no funcionó.

El silencio ahora se apodera de la mesa. Sasuke se limpia los labios con la servilleta y hace amago de abandonar la estancia sin más, pero Itachi le pide que se quede.

—¿Qué necesitas ahora?

—Justo me acabas de recordar por qué regresé más pronto de lo que planeé.

El mayor saca su celular y desliza los dedos por unos segundos para después extendérselo. Sasuke lo toma con desinterés hasta darse cuenta de lo que está viendo.

—Ah, también te llegó la noticia. —musita con desinterés, mientras por dentro siente una punzada de dolor.

—¿Ella era tu ex?

—No, como te dije antes, sí salgo con más personas. Tómalo como prueba.

—¿Entonces quién es?

—Una vieja compañera de la escuela. ¿Ya me puedo ir?

—Tus ojos.

Sasuke voltea la cara como reflejo, cruzado de brazos.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—Brillan, cuando te mostré la captura te brillaron los ojos. Recuerdo tan bien ese gesto, lo hacías al verme regresar de la escuela.

El menor vuelve a tomar asiento en su silla, con porte derrotado. La sensación de calor e intriga vuelve a asentarse en su cabeza al recordar aquel domingo, donde se tomaron de las manos y ella confesó que le quería.

—Itachi, solo voy a contar esto una vez.

Basta. Está harto de sentir ese nudo en la garganta, que toda esa algarabía de sentimientos jamás halle un cauce. Han transcurrido dos semanas desde que Sakura decidió alejarse de él y aunque los primeros días se juró que no le importaba en lo absoluto, una especie de tristeza lo agobia al recordarla.

—Ella era una compañera de la secundaria que apenas en abril volví a ver. —Inicia con lentitud, atento a las reacciones de su hermano. —La estuve ayudando con sus módulos de matemáticas de su carrera y bueno… —Itachi parpadea y aquello lo anima a continuar. —No entiendo nada. Cuando éramos compañeros yo no la soportaba porque sentía que me miraba con lástima, todo el tiempo atenta como si yo necesitara ayuda.

—¿Y ahora la ves con otros ojos, no?

—Sí, de hecho cuando nos reencontramos tuvimos un contacto más cercano. —Un fuerte rubor se extiende por todo su rostro, avergonzándolo en demasía. —Y me pareció carismática, supuse que había cambiado pero por más que intento recordar, no recuerdo que fuera diferente… No le puse más atención porque en ese momento yo tenía a mi novia.

—¿Engañaste a la otra entonces? —pregunta Itachi, ante su asentimiento el mayor niega con la cabeza. —Vaya.

—No vengas con juicios morales porque no inicié ninguna relación con Sakura, ese es su nombre, aclaro. Solo salíamos para su repaso y hablar con ella era diferente a las demás personas, ella se ruborizaba demasiado y yo tenía ganas de observarla todo el tiempo.

Oh, lo último debía quedarse en sus pensamientos. Ya no resistiendo más la pena, se pone de pie pero Itachi le toma la muñeca.

—Soy tu hermano, no sientas vergüenza.

Toma una bocanada de aire sin atreverse a continuar mirándolo a la cara.

—Al final ambas se conocieron por las fotos, del baile ya sabes, rompí mi relación y Sakura decidió alejarse. El punto de esto es, no entiendo por qué hasta apenas tengo interés en mi época de secundaria. Sakura me confesó que me amaba a esa edad pero yo solo recuerdo no soportarla cerca, ¿Cómo podía amarme así?

—Repite de nuevo, ¿Cuándo te era irritante?

—¿Sabes? Una especie de ira me cruzaba cada vez que veía a su madre besándola en la frente por su primer lugar mientras Fugaku no dejaba de leer esa estúpida boleta. —Sasuke razona en lo que acaba de decir y se queda de piedra por unos cuantos segundos. Nunca había razonado aquello… —Me era una molestia entonces tenerla tan pendiente de mí.

El comedor por un largo rato se hunde en un silencio sepulcral, afuera la lluvia comienza a caer pero ambos Uchiha no se inmutan en lo absoluto. Itachi se talla la frente con la palma de la mano para después suspirar.

—Te estabas desquitando con ella por el ambiente en casa. —asevera, jalando ligeramente su brazo para hacerlo corresponder su mirada. —Esa es mi respuesta.

Sasuke se siente lívido, de todas las alternativas y opciones, jamás había reparado en esa percepción. Entonces le hizo daño años antes de que aquel incidente ocurriera ente ella, Karin y él, ¿cómo es posible que no se diera cuenta de eso antes? Claro, recuerda sus ojos llorosos, sus palabras pidiéndole ayuda en lo que no necesitaba.

Las ocasiones en que llegaron a reírse juntos por una estupidez.

—Y si no me equivoco, muy probablemente también te gustara a esa edad. Si tan "indiferente" te era te aseguro que no recordarías tan nítidamente esas cosas ni te hubieras sentido rápidamente atraído al volverla a ver.

—Que seas psicólogo no te da el superpoder de psicoanalizar a todo mundo. —espeta, soltándose de su agarre.

—Tú me contaste y pediste opinión, ahí está.

—Pero bueno, ¿Qué sentido tiene esto ya? Dudo que me quiera volver a ver. Lo que hice no estuvo bien.

—Y no sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar que lo sabes. De todos modos, ¿por qué te resignas tan pronto? ¿Te gusta, no?

Sasuke no contesta, pero el ligero temblor en su labio y el pequeño sonrojo le dan la respuesta.

—Cítala, explícale y sobre todo, pide perdón por todo. —Itachi hace énfasis en la última palabra haciendo comillas. —Y la terminas de convencer dándole una invitación a mi boda.

El menor entorna los ojos y sacude su cabeza, no en negación, sino porque sigue sin creer que se ha desahogado con la persona que creyó jamás volvería a ver en un futuro cercano. El vibrar de su celular los interrumpe y Sasuke toma su móvil, dispuesto a colgar, sin embargo, desiste al leer quién está llamando.

—¿Naruto?

—¡Sasuke! Como no has contestado por whastapp ni por Messenger, te llamo para pedirte que vayas a la reunión de ex compañeros que planeé.

—¿Ex compañeros?

—Exacto, en el bar _A dying atheist _el siguiente domingo, a las seis. Iba a hacerlo en viernes pero consideré tu horario. Solo pude localizar a contadas personas así que casi casi te exijo que vayas, por los viejos tiempos.

Sasuke intercala la mirada de su hermano a la mesa en repetidas ocasiones. "¿Qué ocurre?" le susurra su hermano, por respuesta Sasuke le indica que espere y continúa escuchando todo el plan del rubio. Irónicamente, el único rostro, de entre todos sus ex compañeros, que tiene en la mente es el de Sakura.

Ahí está, la oportunidad mencionada por Itachi para arreglar todo.

—Está bien, veré si puedo, he tenido otras cosas que hacer. Sí, adiós idiota.

Y cuelga. Vuelve a tomar asiento en el comedor sin recordar que tiene compañía.

—¿Y bien?

—Un amigo quiere hacer reunión de ex compañeros. —El ademán de interrogación del otro lo hace continuar. —De secundaria.

—Ahí está, tienes chance de verla otra vez.

Pese a que las últimas semanas ha ido acostumbrándose a la vergüenza, no deja de parecerle nuevo como en su estómago se abre paso un agujero negro de ansiedad, pues si le costó montones abrirse con su hermano, no se imagina estando frente a ella. Jamás ha sido de palabras, nunca le vio el sentido pues, quizá por años de crianza represiva, ejecutar siempre era lo directo y sin complicaciones.

Bueno, ahora hablar será accionar y asiente con firmeza a su hermano.

—Hn.

Itachi se levanta y recoge todo lo ocupado en la mesa con una sonrisa, no burlona, no alegre, sino… orgullosa.

—Solo no te olvides de invitarla a la boda, hermano.

"_Si no me batea primero, hermano", _responde mentalmente dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

.

Sakura se cepilla el cabello con una expresión ausente. Junto a ella está Ino parloteando anécdotas de cuando eran más jóvenes y que arde en ganas de recordarle a sus ex compañeros, sin embargo, la pelirrosa no ha logrado pescar ninguna palabra.

No es que la atormente tanto la posibilidad cincuenta cincuenta de que vuelva a ver a cierto Uchiha, sino que no siente tanta emoción por la idea de reencontrarse con viejos compañeros, así que internamente se está construyendo una sensación de exclusión, la misma que la entristeció de sus doce a los quince años.

—Llevas más de cinco minutos con ese cabello y está mega cortito. —dice Ino con una risita, arrebatándole el cepillo. —Te ves bonita.

Suavemente la rubia toma su barbilla y la hace mirarse en el espejo de enfrente. Hacía un par de horas su amiga había llegado de sorpresa a la casa con una bolsa negra en las manos, alegando que no quería arreglarse sola y no había nada mejor que compartir opiniones. Al final la había tomado de _muñeca Barbie, _es decir, se había tomado el atrevimiento de elegir su maquillaje y ropa. Un labial rojo le da color a su rostro junto con un poco de colorete en las mejillas, mientras el escote de un vestido de mezclilla de tirantes deja ver un poco de su piel. El cabello ha quedado suelto pero con una listón rojo funcionando como diadema.

—¿Ya qué hora es? —espeta mientras va al clóset a escoger un abrigo de su estilo, ya no le permitiría a Ino seguir interviniendo. Escoge un delgado suéter rosa pastel mientras la rubia le contesta que son las cinco y media. —Hora de irnos entonces.

Ambas salen de la casa después de haberse despedido de los padres de Sakura y haber pedido un _Uber. _Su contacto con el frío aire de la calle no dura demasiado pues el conductor no tarda en llegar y las dos abordan el auto entre risas y reproches porque Ino escogió un pantalón amplio para salir mientras la rubia con tal temperatura la obligó a ponerse un vestido.

—Hey, te ves hermosa, ese tipo va a mirar tus piernas y se va a arrepentir de todo lo que te hizo.

Las mejillas de Sakura se encienden como dos farolas, ni siquiera sabe que le apena más, lo que escuchó el chofer o el recuerdo de que Sasukeya ha visto sus piernas al descubierto _antes. "Y las tocó, además", _agrega su yo interna.

—Deja de mencionarlo, ni que fuera tan importante. —responde apenada.

Y es lo último que dicen del tema, prefiriendo conversar sobre el mesero con el que ha estado saliendo la rubia.

—Yo digo que una cita más y somos novios.

—Señoritas, lamento interrumpir pero ya llegamos.

Afuera un cartel grande y colorido, sobre un local construido con madera de caoba y barnizada, les anuncia que han llegado a su destino. Las dos agradecen por el viaje y bajan del auto con parsimonia, ante todo no quieren parecer ansiosas.

—Tenemos cinco minutos de ventaja. —Le dice Ino mientras ingresan al lugar.

—Yo creo que no. —replica ella, pues sus ojos verdes han captado una cabellera rubia desordenada al fondo del lugar. —¡Hey, Naruto!

El aludido alza la mirada con una sonrisa y con un ademán las invita a sentarse junto a él. Los asientos son un sofá largo rodeando las mesitas, con capacidad de diez personas. Mientras más se acercan, Sakura repara con que él no está solo, una mujer de cabello largo y oscuro está sentada en la zona donde casi no llegan las luces rojizas, pues simulan velas a lo largo y ancho del local.

—Sakura-chan, Ino, me alegra que vinieran, de verás.

—Buenas noches, Sakura-san, Ino-san.

Ino amplía su sonrisa maliciosamente al tomar asiento junto a Hinata, Sakura le imita después, pero junto a Naruto, cuidando que su falda no se arrugue.

—¡Hinata! Cuanto tiempo. Recuerda que conmigo no son necesarios los sufijos, cariño. —La mujer de ojos perlas hace amago de contestar pero la rubia prosigue. —¿Están saliendo?

Si Sakura creía que cuando se ruboriza es demasiado obvia, finalmente recuerda que alguien le ganaba en ese aspecto. Hinata parece hiperventilar mientras niega con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—No, somos buenos amigos. —Consigue decir entre tartamudeos y la vergüenza.

Naruto por su parte solo suelta una risita nerviosa, sin poner demasiada atención a que sus mejillas están ligeramente rosadas.

—Oigan, creo que ahí viene Shikamaru. ¡Hey, aquí! —Todos voltean hacia la entrada, donde un hombre con cigarrillo en los labios y cabello castaño recogido en una coleta les devuelve la mirada.

—Sí sí, hola a todos. —El moreno apaga su cigarro en el cenicero de la mesa y toma asiento junto a Ino, quien efusiva le da un abrazo. —Oye, tú y yo nos vemos de vez en cuando.

—Lo siento, viviremos en la misma zona pero no hemos hablado en buen rato.

Conforme pasan los minutos se usen a ellos Choji, Kiba y Shino. La mesa aún tiene espacio disponible pero no parece que nadie más vaya a asistir, Sakura de reojo ve la hora en su celular, siendo ya las ocho no le ve sentido. Todos tienen shots de cerveza o sake en sus manos mientras cuentan lo que ha sido de sus vidas. Sakura por su parte solo los escucha en silencio, dándole pequeños tragos a su margarita, o hasta que nota que los ojos azules de Naruto se pasean inquietos en la entrada del bar.

—¿Ocurre algo? —susurra, llamando su atención con un codazo.

—Pensé que vendrían más. —contesta ligeramente desanimado.

—Hey, aquí estamos nosotros-

—Sobre todo esperaba ver a Sasuke.

Sakura le da un gran trago a su vaso, simulando poner demasiada atención en esa tarea. —¿Te confirmó que vendría?

—Honestamen-

—Miren quien llegó. —Les interrumpe la sedosa voz de Ino, quien señala con la mirada hacia atrás. —Es el desaparecido Sasuke Uchiha.

Entonces Sakura siente un vuelco doloroso en el estómago y se siente incapaz de dar un vistazo y de escuchar lo que dicen alrededor.

—¿Sasuke? Pensé que seguía viviendo en Otogakure. —musita Kiba. Shino y Choji asienten en total acuerdo.

Sasuke por su parte los observa con desinterés, sin que ninguna expresión adorne su rostro perfilado, pares de ojos azules, castaños y aperlados siguen sus pasos pero nos los verdes que él esperaba. Sakura parece encogida en su asiento, admirando su vaso como si fuera lo más interesante del lugar. No se toma la molestia de saludar a cada uno, se limita a asentir, desear buenas noches y tomar asiento junto a Shino.

—¡Sasuke, qué emoción verte! Largo rato de que no te veía. —La sonrisa del rubio parece iluminar todo el lugar y por raro que parezca, le sonsaca una pequeña sonrisa.

—De hecho regresé de Oto hacía dos años. —contesta parcamente.

Sakura entorna los ojos cuando los turquesa de Ino voltean a verla traviesamente y los labios brillantes por el _gloss _se alzan pícaros. Inevitablemente deja escapar un suspiro largo y tendido, chocando sus uñas contra la mesa con suma impaciencia, para después tomar su margarita. Decepcionada nota que está vacío, lo que le da una buena idea.

—Iré a pedir otra cosa a la barra, ¿alguien quiere algo? —Se pone de pie, paseando su mirada en las caras de los demás por acto de cortesía, claro, que evitando a Sasuke.

—Podría llamar a un mesero. —replica Naruto.

Sakura abre la boca para contestar pero la cierra inmediatamente cuando Sasuke alza el rostro y fija sus orbes negros en su rostro, para luego murmurar un:

—Iré contigo.

Si sus mejillas están sonrojándose prefiere no saberlo, la pelirrosa se muerde la pielecita de la mejilla y asiente mansamente mientras lo ve a él levantarse y ponerse a su lado. Sasuke sabe que si desea solucionar las cosas no hay otro camino que hablar con ella lo más que pueda, sin embargo, conversar con todos ellos enfrente sonaba incómodo, debía encontrar un espacio.

Y es este.

—Bueno, sí van a ir tráiganme una copa de sake, ya me cansé de la cerveza. —espeta Ino. —Ah, y renueven la charola de botanas.

—Sí eso, gracias. —Choji la secunda.

Naruto y Kiba piden otros shots de tequila mientras Shikamaru, Shino y Hinata se dan por bien servidos. Sakura anota mentalmente todo y finalmente ambos van hacia la barra en el centro del bar, tal vez más incómodos que deseosos de beber algo, siendo el objeto de escrutinio de los demás. Para su vergüenza, Sakura alcanza a escuchar un "_¿Recuerdan cuando los emparejábamos?" _burlón de Kiba. De refilón voltea a ver a Sasuke para descifrar si lo habrá escuchado, grave error cuando nota que él ya la estaba mirando.

—Vi tu mensaje, felicidades.

Sakura aprovecha que han llegado para dirigirse directamente al barman y no contestar sus palabras. Se siente insultada. Le está hablando como si nada hubiera pasado, "_¿Se puede ser más descarado?" _

—Le diré a uno de mis meseros que les lleve las cosas a la mesa. —dice el hombre y le envía un evidentemente guiño a Sakura. —Son varias cosas.

La aludida sonríe con modestia y está a punto de agradecer hasta que Sasuke da un paso frente a ella.

—Para eso la acompañé, no es necesario.

Su tono de voz es imperativo y frío, casi receloso. Sakura alza la mirada de golpe, frunciendo el ceño en confusión.

—¿Son novios? —pregunta el barman, acercándoles la charola con sus pedidos—No se preocupen, yo no me meto con mujeres comprometidas.

Si Hinata a punto del colapso hacía un rato había parecido extremo, Sakura siente que puede superarla con el golpe de calor que llega a su rostro y el ligero temblor en sus piernas.

—No, no somos nada—Logra responder. No pudo evitar regresarle sus palabras, dichas aquel último día en que se habían visto, quizá así el Uchiha haría memoria y dejara de pretender que no ocurría nada.—¿Verdad Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke se encoge de hombros y pide para sí un vaso de agua para después ponerlo sobre la charola y tomar ésta con las manos. Sakura hace amago de regresar rápidamente pero la aterciopelada voz del Uchiha diciendo su nombre logra detenerla.

—¿Estás de acuerdo que no podemos hablar del tema sin privacidad, no? —prosigue él, alcanzándola.

—Oh, ahora sí quieres hablar. —Aunque su tono de voz suena sarcástico, en realidad, se siente bastante sorprendida. —Por cierto, ¿qué fue eso con el barman? No necesitabas ser grosero.

—Pensé que tal vez no te sentiste cómoda, digo, parece tener más de cuarenta años.

Sakura bufa y niega con la cabeza un par de veces.

—Podía hacerme cargo sola, gracias. Vamos, nos están mirando todos aquí parados.

—Sakura, lo único que te puedo decir ahora es que reconozco que me equivoqué.

La pelirrosa escuchó todo, cada palabra y su mente las repitió como una letanía. Sin embargo, hace el esfuerzo de llegar a la mesa con una sonrisa amplia, como si no ocurriese nada. Afuera luce tranquila, pero por dentro una serie de emociones hacen caos en su mente. "_¿De verdad él quiere disculparse?"_

—¿Qué tanto fueron a hacer? Tardaron más hablando que pidiendo las cosas. —indaga Ino mientras Sasuke deja la charola sobre la mesa y vuelve a tomar asiento. Para desgracia de Sakura, ésta perdió su lugar junto a Naruto y no tiene otro lugar más que junto al Uchiha. Ambos comparten una mirada de reojo. —¿De quién es ese vaso de agua?

—Mío. —contesta secamente.

—¿Cómo que sólo vas a beber agua? ¡Estamos en un bar! —Naruto niega con la cabeza repetidas veces. —Por cierto, gracias por ir.

Sasuke entorna los ojos y le da un trago a su vaso.

—Hoy no quiero beber.

—Tú faltas, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida? —inquiere Kiba con la boca parcialmente llena de papas.

Sakura voltea a verlo con interés, no puede negarlo, en las últimas semanas la primera pregunta del día ha sido si acaso él continúa con su novia. El Uchiha deja el vaso vacío en la mesa mientras se recarga mejor en el asiento.

—Pues estudio física y trabajo en seguridad. No hay mucho que decir. —contesta con la misma emoción que si contara si paso una mosca por allí.

"_Qué decepcionante", _piensa ella.

Por su parte, Sasuke enarca una ceja cuando ve a la rubia amiga de Sakura sonreír ampliamente.

—Claro que hay algo que contar, ¿puedo Sakura?

La aludida es tomada con la guardia baja, tosiendo por la interrupción a su trago de margarita. Sasuke a su lado le da unos golpecitos en la espalda que se sienten como tocar a las brasas, que para bien o para mal, la hacen recomponerse.

—¿Contar qué?

—Cuanto se hicieron virales, me sorprende que nadie más de aquí lo haya notado.

"_Así que es eso", _piensan al unísono. La pelirrosa se encoge de hombros, ya abierta la caja de Pandora sabe a la perfección que es difícil cerrarla, mientras Sasuke no cambia su indiferencia.

—Hey, cuenta ya. —reclaman Kiba y Naruto, mirándola con insistencia.

—Bueno, ya que nadie dice que no, verán, ellos dos participaron en un evento de ¿baile latino? Y las fotos se hicieron virales. —explica con evidentemente satisfacción Ino, rebuscando en su celular. —Guardé los screenshots.

—Oh, yo también los vi pero ya no me acordaba. —La voz de campanillas de Hinata en lugar de relajar a Sakura logra apenarla más. —De todos modos no estaba segura, ustedes han cambiado bastante.

—Miren.

Incluso el usualmente indiferente Shikamaru se inclina para ver la pantalla del celular de la rubia. Naruto parece ser el más sorprendido.

—A mí no me has visto hace más de un año, que era más o menos tu mejor amigo, ¿y a ella sí? —dice sorprendido, ahora enfocando el reproche de su mirada en Sakura. —¡Tú me habías dicho que no habían hablado!

Sakura se pregunta por qué la memoria de Naruto parece más aguda en momentos como estos.

—Porque es la verdad, de ahí no volvimos a hablar. —miente ligeramente, luchando por controlar el color de sus mejillas. —Fue algo que se nos cruzó porque me ayudó con asesorías de matemáticas, ¿no Sasuke-kun?

El Uchiha asiente con parsimonia y con su clásico "_hn" _pretende dar por zanjado el tema.

—No sé cómo una asesoría puede acabar con los dos bailando en un parque —murmura Kiba con una sonrisa burlona. —Pero bueno.

—Todo puede pasar. —interviene Shikamaru. —Yo conocí a mi novia en un concurso de matemáticas, terminamos paseando al acabar.

Sasuke y Sakura suspiran aliviados cuando el foco de atención se desvía al Nara, sin que eso consiga que puedan ignorar mutuamente el calor del otro, pues están sentados juntos. No se hablan mas miran a un lado a escondidas cuando creen que el otro no está viendo. Sus codos y dedos a veces llegan a tocarse, pero el _status quo _continúa de la misma manera.

—Iré al baño, en un momento regreso. —Finalmente no resiste más. La pelirrosa se pone de pie y para su sorpresa, Ino también lo hace. —¿Vienes?

—Claro.

El resonar de los tacones de las dos es sepultado por la música noventera que suena de fondo en su camino a los baños del fondo, Sakura siendo la que está adelante. Ya allí se permite sacar todo el aire contenido.

—¿Qué te dijo? —Ino la toma del brazo con una curiosidad infantil desmedida. —No imaginé que se atrevería a volver hablarte.

—Me dijo que se equivocó. —susurra, llevándose una mano al corazón.

La rubia niega con la cabeza sin que mengue su sonrisa.

—Mi super instinto no podía estar fallando, claro. Los vi muy incómodos en la mesa, era por eso.

Sakura asiente con lentitud.

—Sí.

—Sólo te diré que no te muestres conmovida aun y si te dice la excusa más triste del mundo. Digo, si está guapo. —La rubia dice todo aquello mientras contempla su reflejo con vanidad, asegurándose que su cola de cabello sigue intacta. —Escúchalo si te dice algo y haz lo que sientas mejor, pero no te muestres débil. ¿Vale?

Sasuke por su parte escucha con desinterés como está prosperando el hospital para perros que fundó la hermana de Kiba. Shino y él son los únicos que no aportan nada a la conversación, por lo que una especie de simpatía lo hace sonreír de lado hacia el chico.

—Esto está muy aburrido. —dice de pronto Kiba. —Escuché que este bar tiene una bebida especial.

—¿Cómo que especial? —pregunta Naruto.

—Combina varias bebidas, como whisky y eso. —repone el otro. —Vamos, nos tomamos un shot y gana el que termine más sobrio.

—No creo que le haga gracia a mi madre… ¡hagámoslo!

Sasuke entorna los ojos y aprovechando que han llamado a un mesero, pide un nuevo vaso de agua.

—Créeme, no eres el único que piensa que esos dos no han cambiado. —Escucha decir a Shikamaru, quien le extiende una cajetilla abierta. —¿Quieres?

—Sí, gracias.

Sasuke suelta la primera bocanada con placida calma, la nicotina no es su vicio favorito pero no puede negar que siente sus extremidades más flojas, dejando fluir todo el cause de sus pensamientos. Listo, Sakura sabe que él está arrepentido, ¿cómo contar lo siguiente? Empeora el contexto el hecho de que no están solos.

—Sus bebidas.

Sasuke apaga su cigarro en el cenicero y estira la mano para tomar el vaso que adivina es su agua, pues es incoloro. Para su sorpresa, cuando le da un gran trago, su paladar se llena de un sabor amargo y ácido bastante potente.

"_¿Qué demonios?" _dice para sí, limpiándose los labios con la manga de su suéter.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Naruto al notar su rostro contraído.

—Lo siento mucho, iba a especificar que este era el agua. —murmura apenado el mesero, con un evidentemente rostro de "tendré problemas". —Usted-

El Uchiha se encoge de hombros y toma el vaso correcto, acabándoselo de una sola sentada. Sabe que enojarse con el pobre hombre es absurdo porque tuvo él parte de culpa, así que no dice ni una palabra más.

—Puede irse.

Naruto y Kiba lo miran boquiabiertos, intrigados.

—¿Qué? —espeta.

—¿A qué supo?

—¿Está muy fuerte?

Justo cuando abre la boca para contestar avista que Sakura e Ino vienen de vuelta a la mesa. Sorprendentemente Sakura vuelve a tomar asiento a su lado e Ino se coloca junto a Choji.

—¿Por qué todos miran a Sasuke-kun? —inquiere Ino.

—Se tomó por equivocación buen trago de un cóctel de alcohol que pidieron,—contesta Shikamaru para después dar una nueva bocanada a su cigarro. —Por cierto, uno de ustedes dos se quedó sin bebida, a menos que no tengan peros en compartir saliva.

Naruto se rasca detrás de la oreja y sonríe con nerviosismo, acercando más el vaso hacia Sasuke.

—Sabes qué Kiba, mejor no me arriesgo a la ira de Kushina.

—Qué masculinidad frágil, por dios. —exclama Sakura, rodando los ojos.

—Entonces bebe lo que resta ya que no te importa. —Le reta Kiba, con una sonrisa burlona.

—No bebo. —espeta como respuesta.

Contra todo pronóstico, Sasuke toma de nueva cuenta el vaso y lo vacía rápidamente, dejándolo de nuevo sobre la charola.

—Parecen niños de secundaria. —masculla.

Kiba al notar que aparentemente Sasuke no luce alterado bebe su vaso completo, ya sin ánimos de competición.

El resto de la velada transcurre sin mayores incidentes, Shino se ha retirado temprano y Kiba le imita una media hora después, pues su madre, aparentemente enojada, le ha solicitado que regrese a su casa. La oportunidad que tanto ha estado esperando se le ofrece como bandeja de plata cuando Naruto se levanta para contestar una llamada, Hinata desea ir al baño e Ino le hace segunda con una mirada que parece decir _tienes que contarme todo. _

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se amplían al notar que ha quedado virtualmente sola con él, solo acompañados de Shikamaru, quien no parece ponerles mucha atención pues está mensajeando en su celular. Juega con sus dedos debajo de la mesa, decidida a confrontarlo.

—¿Así que ya reconociste que te equivocaste?

Para pesar de ella, los ojos oscuros se posan sobre su figura menuda, ruborizándola en el proceso.

—Sí.

—¿Y ella te perdonó, verdad? —pregunta con un matiz burlón. Ese sería un buen colmo.

—En realidad terminamos ese mismo día.

Quiere decir algo más, sin embargo, de pronto siente que su cabeza da vueltas. Recarga su mejilla contra su palma en un intento de concentrarse. La sorpresa que le genera a ella saber que su relación terminó pasa a segundo plano cuando lo nota encogerse.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, un pequeño mareo.

—No debiste acabarte eso, un cóctel de alcohol nunca es buena idea, créeme, en mi voluntariado me ha tocado ver de todo.

—Tengo buena resistencia. —Se encoge de hombros.

—Mañana trabajas. —contraataca con un tinte de reproche.

En el fondo de sí mismo, se pregunta cómo es que Sakura es capaz de continuar preocupándose por él.

—Como sea, continúa, terminaste con tu novia y solo por eso vienes a pedirme disculpas, ¿no?

—No lo veas así, estoy siendo honesto. —contesta ligeramente irritado ante su exceso de defensiva. —En realidad hay bastante que tengo que decirte.

"_¿Sasuke con ganas de hablar?" _Sí, definitivamente ese cóctel le ha perturbado.

—Ajá, te escucho.

—Solo era mi papá avisándome que mañana vaya a ver a mi padrino. —Irrumpe de pronto Naruto, tomando asiento lo suficientemente brusco como para sacarle un respingo a Sakura. Sasuke suspira ante la interrupción y ve de reojo la hora en el reloj del bar. Diez y media, no le queda mucho tiempo. —¿Cómo la llevas, Sasuke?

—¿Con qué? —contesta con más lentitud de la que hubiera deseado.

—La bebida, por lo que contó Kiba sonaba fuerte.

—Está comenzando a marearse. —agrega Shikamaru.

Sasuke niega con la cabeza. De nueva cuenta Hinata e Ino se unen al resto, alegando que los baños estaban ocupados. Cuesta creerlo, más si se hace énfasis en el rostro colorado de la pelinegra.

—Yo creo que ya me voy. —dice Hinata con una sonrisa apenada. —Mi padre no me deja regresar más tarde y menos en domingo.

—¿Cómo te vas a regresar? —pregunta Sakura más por amabilidad que interés.

—Hay una parada en la esquina que me deja por mi casa.

—¿Sola a esta hora? ¡Eso sí que no! —exclama la rubia Yamanaka, dándole un sonoro codazo a Naruto. Éste gime de dolor e indignación, observándola como si se hubiera vuelto loca. —¿Por qué no la acompañas? No vives muy lejos de donde ella vive, ¿no?

Naruto, quien no entiende de indirectas y menos de caballerosidad, se revuelve los cabellos.

—Bueno, su casa está a diez minutos caminando de la mía…

—¿Entonces?

—Ino, estás consciente de que si él se va ya se acabó la reunión, ¿no? —musita Sakura.

—Pues ya son casi las once, ¿a qué hora piensan quedarse? Tú tienes voluntariado mañana y Sasuke trabaja sino mal recuerdo.

—Bueno, en realidad Tsunade me dio el día libre pero tienes razón, ya es algo tarde. ¿Estás de acuerdo Shikamaru?

Los ojos del Nara parece que brillan, como si hubiera esperado ese momento toda la noche.

—Para ser sincero, me muero de sueño.

—¿Choji?

—Lo que haga Shikamaru yo lo sigo. —contesta con una sonrisa el aludido.

Sakura comienza a hacer las cuentas para saber cuánto le toca pagar a cada uno, no pudiendo evitar reírse entre dientes al notar que Sasuke no había bebido varios shots y vasos como ellos, pero había tomado accidentalmente un cóctel de dudosa procedencia. Si le hubieran contado que en este domingo por la noche el Uchiha se mostraría más hablador y menos aprehensivo sobre qué beber, no lo hubiera creído.

—¿A quién le echo la cuenta del cóctel ese? —pregunta para ya dar finalizado su cálculo. Naruto alza la mano alegando que fue un regalo para un viejo amigo, quien por cierto, parece más ausente conforme pasa el tiempo. —Vale, entonces vayan llamando al mesero.

La pelirrosa extiende las manos para ir recibiendo el dinero del resto, asegurándose de que sea la cantidad correcta. Cuando Sasuke le extiende el suyo, no puede evitar enarcar la ceja.

—¿Me vas a dar esta cantidad solo por tres vasos de agua? Es demasiado.

Él recibe su billete de vuelta y con más dificultad de la que esperaba lee su valor.

—Lo confundí, espera.

Ya solucionado aquello le cuesta mantener su atención alrededor, a tal grado que no sabe en qué momento vino el mesero y liquidaron su cuenta. Los demás se ponen de pie mas cuando él hace el amago, no siente sus rodillas cooperar. Maldice por dentro. No puede estar ebrio, ¿o sí? Mañana tiene trabajo.

—¿Todo bien? —Le dice la voz de campanillas de Hinata. —Creo que sí te afectó el-

—Sí puedo solo. —repone más brusco de lo que hubiera querido, apoyándose del respaldo para levantarse. —Vamos.

Sakura lo mira perspicaz, analizando cada paso que da. Lo intenta, se repite como una mantra todas las contras, pero parece que maternar es su vocación pues con lentitud se coloca junto al moreno y coloca uno de sus brazos sobre sus delgados hombros.

—Te lo dije.

Ojos oscuros le corresponden sus facciones de reproche, sin mucho interés aparente. Sakura no podría decir si está ido o es su indiferencia de siempre. Afortunadamente Naruto comprende y pasa el otro brazo de Sasuke en sus hombros, disminuyendo el peso que debe cargar ella. Y así se van a la salida, agradeciendo al rubio que decidiera reunirlos.

—No es nada, estoy muy contento de haberlos visto.

—Repasemos, entonces Chouji y Shikamaru se irán juntos, Naruto y Hinata también por su parte, ¿y qué hay de Sasuke-kun? —pregunta Ino, siendo la primera pregunta útil de la noche.

—Traje mi auto. —repone él.

—¿Y piensas conducir así?

La mirada verdosa de Sakura se atreve a fijarse en la mirada contraria, podrá ser tímida con él pero cuando se trata de cuidar a los demás, nunca ha escatimado en amedrentar a los rebeldes.

—No sé si estén de acuerdo, pero yo podría conducir hacia su departamento. —La voz del rubio es seria por esta vez, dándole una mirada de disculpa a Hinata. —Podrías venir con nosotros y de ahí nos vamos juntos. Y es mejor, siempre son mejor dos personas que una.

—No puedo tardar mucho más al regresar a mi casa. —responde ella con una sonrisa apenada. —¿Y si te acompaña Sakura?

Sakura da un respingo ante la idea de volver a pisar aquel departamento.

—¿Y yo me voy sola entonces? —dice con un puchero Ino, cruzándose de brazos.

—Vives más cerca de nuestras casas que de la de Sakura, ¿no? —interviene Shikamaru. —Vente con nosotros.

—¿Puedes, Sakura-chan? —El tono de voz del rubio es amable y casi rozando la súplica pues evidentemente, él no podría hacer todo solo.

Su mente le enumera las contras, hasta le recuerda lo ocurrido en su departamento ese día lluvioso de abril, sin contar que el frío comienza a calarle los huesos.

—¿Por favor?

—Naru-

—_Por favor. _—susurra repentinamente a su oído el Uchiha, que por cada segundo que pasa parece recargarse más. —No me dejes solo.

"_¿¡Qué!?" _grita en su interior Sakura, abriendo los ojos como platos. ¿De verdad es Sasuke Uchiha el que está con ellos? Su aliento cálido choca contra su mejilla, sacándola de órbita todavía peor.

—Bueno, está…bien.

Ino le dedica una mirada de reproche, quizá recordándole que no debía ceder tan fácil y que indirectamente, ha roto su papel de celestina entre Hinata y Naruto. Con una sonrisa, pues no les es posible abrazar a nadie, se despiden de los demás el rubio y ella, para después marcharse rumbo al estacionamiento en busca del coche de Sasuke.

—Espero que reconozcas tu propio auto, eh. —espeta el rubio, riéndose un poco.

—Sakura sabe cuál es de todos modos. —La aludida está a punto de susurrarle que hoy anda muy indiscreto pero se ve interrumpida por lo siguiente. —Y no deberías reírte, pediste la bebida tú.

—¿Me vas a culpar que te equivocaste al agarrar el vaso? ¡Te bebiste el resto tú solito!

—Hn.

Sakura sacude la cabeza, nadie le había dicho que tendría que escucharlos discutir como antaño, afortunadamente, por su salud mental, logra avistar el modelo del auto de Sasuke.

—¿No es ese? —dice, señalando con la mirada.

—Sí…

Sasuke le quita por un instante el brazo para buscar en su pantalón las llaves. Cuando las encuentra, las extiende hacia el rubio, amenazándolo por cualquier rayadura que pudiera sufrir el coche.

—Entendido, sí señor.

Ambos meten al Uchiha en los asientos de atrás, más que satisfechos de recuperar su libre movilidad, y abordan los asientos de piloto y copiloto, quedando Naruto como conductor designado. Sasuke niega con la cabeza sin poder creer que sus labios hubieran dejado escapar ese _no me dejes solo. _¿El alcohol ha potenciado su anhelo de arreglar las cosas o es una máquina imparable para decir estupideces que en el fondo son verdad? Enfrente escucha a los otros dos conversar sobre la velada sin poder retener más de dos palabras.

Qué ganas de regresar el tiempo y no haberle dado un trago a eso… De pronto siente al auto detenerse y la puerta a la izquierda abrirse.

—Abajo. —El rubio le extiende una mano para ayudarlo a bajar, para su alegría no le cuesta esta vez levantarse, y emite una risita que le hace merecer un gesto de molestia. —Lo siento, es que tu cara suele ser tan seria y ahora…

—Ya no te mofes de él.—interrumpe Sakura, con fingida seriedad pues en su mente no puede cesar de reír, colocándose junto a Sasuke para prestarle apoyo. —Andando.

Solo cuando ya se encuentran adentro, con un perro ladrándoles con insistencia y la vista de unas escaleras tendiendo al infinito, Sakura se da cuenta que acaba de empezar lo difícil.

—¿Me están jodiendo, no? —Se le escapa decir, rodando los ojos.

—Entre más rápido empecemos más rápido terminaremos… Espera. ¿Hasta dónde tenemos que subir?

—Piso cuatro, puerta veintitrés. —espeta el moreno, retirando sus brazos de los hombros de ellos. —Puedo subir recargándome en la pared, así que pueden irse.

Y es cierto, no le queda de otra que dejarla marchar, hablar del tema es un sinsentido ante la hora, su estado y la falta de privacidad.

—¿Seguro? —insiste Naruto.

Sasuke asiente firmemente.

Por su parte Sakura se enfrenta a una fuerte disyuntiva. No es como que sienta deseo de acompañarle y estar cerca de él con desesperación, por más que se sienta intrigada ante su aparente arrepentimiento, es más, si por ella fuera ya hubiera dicho un sonoro "adiós"; sin embargo, verlo sin equilibrio y casi ausente le genera alarma. Casi instintivamente siente el deber de cuidarlo como a las personas que ve diario en el hospital.

Es entonces que el vibrar del celular del rubio la saca de sus pensamientos. El chico observa la pantalla por algunos segundos que son suficientes para que componga un gesto de circunstancias.

—Mi madre ya me quiere en la casa, ¿cómo te vas a ir? —pregunta en dirección hacia ella. Sakura se muerde el labio inferior, expresión que es inmediatamente malinterpretada. —No me queda precisamente de paso tu casa pero puedo intentar acompañar-

—Deja de intentar salvar a todo mundo, Naruto, mi casa está a veinte minutos de aquí caminando. —responde con aprehensión, dándole un abrazo. —No te preocupes, yo…

Y solo su yo interna sabrá cuanto le cuesta dejar oír las siguientes tres palabras. —Yo me quedaré.

—¿¡Qué?!

Sasuke, quien ya ha avanzado unos cuantos escalones, bruscamente mira hacia ella, con una ceja enarcada.

—Le ayudaré a que se dé un baño y tome una infusión, nada del otro mundo. —murmura con una sonrisa falsa. —Hablamos después.

Los ojos azules de Naruto no parecen nada convencidos, reflejando como un espejo su desconfianza, pero al final es convencido de marcharse pues hacer enojar a Kushina Uzumaki no es nada tentador. Cuando el portón termina de cerrarse, la pelirrosa contiene aire involuntariamente.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada?

Sakura se frota los hombros, quizá por ansiedad o por frío, y da media vuelta rumbo a alcanzarlo. Ninguno de los dos parece deseoso de conversar. En silencio se sincronizan para subir las escaleras sin que alguno de los dos se atrase. Sakura sonríe con nostalgia cuando ve de nuevo el número 23 en una de las puertas, el tiempo pasa volando pues ya casi se cumplen tres meses desde ese día.

—No quise rechazarte enfrente de Naruto pero insisto, puedo hacerme cargo solo. —articula ronco, más pendiente de abrir la puerta.

Un pequeño click le avisa que está listo.

—Y yo insisto con que puedo ayudar, deberías verte en un espejo.

Sasuke se revuelve los cabellos y después emite un sonoro suspiro, señalándole con el mentón dentro del lugar.

—Supongo que-

El moreno siente un tirón en la pierna, arrebatándole el equilibrio momentáneamente. Agradece, y de verdad lo hace, que Itachi ya se ha marchado, no soportaría que su hermano lo viera casi haciendo el ridículo.

—¡Sasuke! —exclama de la impresión, adelantándose para ofrecer nuevamente su hombro. —¿Ves?

A regañadientes Sasuke vuelve a pasar su brazo sobre su delgada figura, ingresando ambos al departamento con mortal lentitud, o así lo considera ella. Con el brazo libre el Uchiha tantea para encontrar el interruptor, hallándolo después de algunos segundos incómodos. Sakura por su parte cierra la puerta con la pierna.

—Lo siento por ti pero te tocará ducha fría. —advierte ella guiándolo hacia el baño, ruborizándose más con cada segundo que transcurre, no había pensado en el detalle de que podía resbalarse en la ducha sin supervisión.

Tampoco quiere verlo como dios lo trajo al mundo.

—Nunca he entendido por qué eres así.

Los ojos oscuros de él la examinan de arriba abajo, intentando encontrar algo en su rostro que le permita entender por qué está tomándose tales molestias, si no son nada. Sakura con un gruñido lo sienta en la tapa del baño y le indica que se retire los zapatos y su suéter, moviéndose para encender la regadera en la llave de agua fría.

—¿Así cómo?

—Siempre tan pendiente de mí cuando nunca he sido considerado contigo. —responde con sinceridad.

La pelirrosa le dedica una mirada lastimera, casi sintiendo el ardor en los ojos.

—Si voy a ser doctora no puedo dejar a nadie a la deriva, ¿sabes?

—No me refiero a eso. —murmura irritado mientras Sakura con un tirón lo pone de pie. —Desde la secundaria siempre fuiste considerada y amable aunque te traté mal.

El agua cae y las gotas chocando contra el piso resuenan con eco dentro del baño, siendo ese el único sonido por un considerable rato. Se siente gélida, como si la gravedad la reclamase con fuerza y no pudiese moverse, estando tan cerca del cálido aliento de él. No puede creer que está escuchando aquello, que él está reconociendo sus errores.

Tal es su impresión que lo mete bajo el chorro del agua sin previo aviso.

—¡Hey! —Se queja él de la impresión, temblando por un momento.

—Lo siento, necesito supervisar que no te caigas y obviamente no voy a verte desnudo.

—¿Y cómo crees que me voy a lavar con la tela encima? —reta.

—Solo necesitas el agua. —repone.

—Me estás cambiando el tema, mujer. —Sasuke se retira la camiseta y la arroja justo alado de Sakura, fijando su mirada en ella. —Lo que te quería decir desde el bar es que no solo me arrepiento por lo de Karin, sino por lo ocurrido en la secundaria.

Para disgusto, y sorpresa, de Sasuke, Sakura parece más concentrada en acomodar sus prendas en un solo lugar que en escucharlo. Lo que él no alcanza a ver es que en el interior sus pensamientos son un desastre.

Sorpresa, tristeza, ira, porque 6 años después se ha dado cuenta de cuánto la afectó.

—Sakura, sé que sigues molesta pero mírame a los ojos.

Claro, el tono imperativo nunca puede faltar. La aludida se sienta en la tapa del baño y alza la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos. Tan agobiante es la situación, que no le ha apenado que está frente a un hombre sin camisa.

—Definitivamente el alcohol hace maravillas, nunca te había escuchado hablar demasiado. —dice con una sonrisa afectada. Siempre ha sido su vía de escape reírse de sí misma y sus percances. —Honestamente no sé qué decir. Para empezar, ni siquiera sé cómo eres. Hace casi tres semanas fuiste grosero y me trataste como si yo fuera una desconocida, y hoy me has estado tratando como una vieja amiga. ¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Cómo me ves? ¿Qué soy para ti? Porque no te estoy comprendiendo.

Su rostro cansado, que hasta entonces no fue perturbado por nada, deja entrever sorpresa e incomodidad. Sakura espera impaciente su respuesta, recargando su mejilla en la palma de su mano. Siempre esperando.

Por fin, ella lo ha dejado sin palabras.

—Mira, como veo que ya estás más lúcido mejor aprovecho e iré a prepararte una infusión. —murmura Sakura entre dientes, poniéndose de pie. —Yo y mi hábito de mater- ¡Sasuke!

Exclama cuando casi en cámara lenta lo ve balancearse hacia atrás. En un acto totalmente impulsivo salta hacia él para sostenerlo, gimiendo cuando siente un asfixiante peso recargado en sus brazos y las frías gotas de agua cayendo en su rostro. Solo que cuando ambos están juntos nunca han gozado de buena suerte. Los tacones de Sakura les juegan una mala pasada, en el intento de incorporarlo ella termina resbalando, con él incluido.

Esta vez son los dos los que gimen de dolor.

—¡Joder, me empapé! —chilla irritada, habiendo caído de culo contra el piso mojado y percibiendo ahora sí el chorro cayendo totalmente encima de ella. No sabe qué es peor, el frío invadiendo lo más recóndito de su cuerpo o que justo Sasuke ha aterrizado en su regazo. —¿Podrías levantarte?

Con dificultad el moreno se hace a un lado, lo suficiente como para que ella consiga alejarse del torrente de agua fría.

—¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? —dice para sí, mordisqueando su dedo pulgar. —Mojada, siendo casi ya las once de la noche…

—Si quieres te puedo prestar-

—¿Cómo piensas que me voy a ver con ropa de hombre al regresar a mi casa? —espeta alterada, luchando por ponerse de pie sin resbalar. —Te odio.

Sasuke parpadea perplejo ante esas dos palabras. Después de todas las cosas que habían pasado, donde quizá le había hecho llorar o sufrir, esta es la primera vez que ella lo maldice abiertamente. Estira su brazo para cerrar la llave sin retirar la mirada de encima a la cada vez más alterada Sakura.

—Usa la plancha como la otra vez. —susurra con voz ronca, levantándose con ayuda de la pared, cosa que no es fácil por la humedad.

—Oh, es cierto. —dice como si acabara de descubrir la cura del cáncer, suspirando. —¿Me prestas una de tus toallas por favor y amm, ropa..?

—Hn.

Sasuke toma una de las toallas del estante y comienza a secarse cabello y tronco, sin ningún sentido de recato.

—Dudo que me quieras ver sin pantalón así que sal.

Sakura obedece tomando una toalla para sí, secándose su melena en el camino. Más por vanidad que por otra cosa admira su reflejo en la pantalla de su celular, que por fortuna había dejado en el sillón al entrar, desilucionándose al notar que su maquillaje se ha corrido.

Aprovecha el tiempo para mensajear a sus padres, sabe que las mentiras blancas no son precisamente lo correcto pero prefiere decirles que la reunión se ha alargado y se está divirtiendo bastante. No quiere los mismos problemas que en abril.

Detrás de ella la puerta del baño se abre con brusquedad, mostrándolo con solo una toalla enrrollada en su cintura. Con el suficiente autocontrol, Sakura consigue no mirar ni de broma hacia abajo.

—Sécate adentro, te traeré ropa.

Diez minutos después Sakura ya se encuentra seca y enfundada en un pantalón y una camisa más anchos que su menudo cuerpo, afanándose en secar lo mejor posible la mezclilla de su vestido.

Intenta no pensar en que todavía falta su suéter.

Sasuke la observa en silencio desde el sofá, ya vestido con unos pantalones y una camiseta de manga larga, aún con la pregunta de Sakura rondando en su cabeza. Sabe que tiene una especie de enamoramiento por ella, sin embargo, a términos actuales, no sabe si lo que han tenido ha sido una amistad o son una especie de amor líquido que nunca ha alcanzado nada. Y si aún y respondiese que la considera su amiga, no le parece suficiente.

Y si gasta energía pensando en ello, es porque sabe que no estará conforme ella hasta conocer su respuesta.

—Ay, olvidé tu infusión, deja acabo con esto y rápido te preparo uno.

—No es necesario-

—Dijiste que tenías resistencia al alcohol y aquí estamos. —contraataca sin rodeos.

—Nunca había bebido nada como eso. —cede él un poco, recargando su cabeza con cansancio en el respaldo del sillón.

—Sakura, gracias.

La aludida interrumpe su labor, mirándolo fijamente con curiosidad. Al conseguir su atención, Sasuke se siente avergonzado y rehuyendo la cara, prosigue.

—Por todo lo que has hecho por mí. No sé si tú me has considerado como un amigo, pero has sido incondicional.

Sakura siente arder sus ojos de pronto, cayendo una lágrima traicionera por su mejilla colorada. Hipa discretamente y retoma su afán de secar su suéter, sin atreverse a mirarlo más tiempo.

—Tú me dijiste que me llegaste a amar.

—Querer. —corrige apenada.

Sasuke se revuelve los cabellos, cada vez más indeciso de continuar. Maldita sea su extrañeza con las palabras.

—Como sea, en las últimas semanas me di cuenta que yo también… te quería, pero mi estúpida obsesión por verte como alguien a vencer para ganarme la aprobación de mi papá… arruinó todo.

La pelirrosa se ha quedado tan quieta desde que escuchó el "te quería" que incluso da la sensación de que dejó de respirar. Entonces decide rendirse, sabe que no podrá secar del todo el suéter, y en silencio desaparece en el interior de la cocina.

Los papeles se han invertido, él ha confesado y hablado más que en toda su vida y ella permanece callada, solo haciendo ruido al abrir y cerrar puertas de las alacenas. Es algo grosero invadir la cocina ajena pero ella no quería hablar con él por lo pronto, así que decidió pedir perdón que permiso.

Después de un rato eterno vuelve a aparecer Sakura en su visión, dirigiéndose hacia donde él está con dos tazas humeantes en la mano. Toma asiento junto a él y le extiende una de ellas. Sasuke la toma con delicadeza.

—Encontré solo té verde.

Sasuke asiente en agradecimiento y le da un sorbo. Sonríe de lado, complacido con el calor inundándolo.

—Bueno, como te dije ese día del baile, pasado pisado. No te voy a negar que me complace que por fin te has dado cuenta de lo idiota e irresponsable afectivamente que has sido. —Frena un segundo, atenta por si él se ha ofendido. Por el contrario, no parece alterado. —Sin embargo, comprendo totalmente lo que viviste… tu papá fue muy restrictivo contigo, ¿verdad?

El Uchiha asiente con parsimonia, bebiendo de nuevo. Casi ha olvidado que hacía no mucho apenas y podía pensar y moverse sin marearse.

—No minimices lo que digo.

—Y yo ya te perdoné desde hace mucho tiempo. —replica, atreviéndose a poner su mano encima de la libre de él. —Sobre ese tema, claro… aún sigo confundida sobre lo demás.

—Preguntaste qué eres para mí y creo que finalmente he llegado a una respuesta.

"¿He llegado?" Se pregunta en su interior, no pensó que aquello fuera algo que le robara tiempo en pensar.

—Dime entonces.

—Un ángel que se ha compadecido de un miserable.

Sakura niega con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—Vaya, que duro.

—Y de quien me he enamorado. —confiesa sin que mente y boca hayan estado de acuerdo.

Y apenas lo hace se lamenta, ocultando su vergüenza ladeando la cara hacia un costado. Bien se dice que los borrachos y los niños dicen la verdad. Ese es el colmo que rebasó el vaso. Los labios y rodillas de Sakura tiemblan ante dicha declaración. De todo lo dicho en la velada, finalmente esto termina de sepultarla y sonsacarle un jadeo y un ardor inmenso en los ojos.

—No niegues tus sentimientos. Sé que me sigues amando. —La pelirrosa se muerde el labio inferior, ni ella misma había sido capaz de reconocer ese hecho.

Le parece tan arrogante que él asumiera eso.

—Qué ángel tan masoquista, entonces. —susurra ácidamente.

—He sido un total idiota e insensible, pero no un mentiroso. —prosigue, dejando su taza de porcelana en la mesita junto a ellos. —Solo por ti fui a esa reunión, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

—Es tan raro escucharte hablar demasiado

Sakura toma valor, olvidando todos sus anteriores impedimentos, ruborizada, temblorosa y emocionada. Con las dos manos sujeta con suavidad las mejillas frías de él, rompe la distancia entre los dos y con sus labios roza los contrarios, derramando lágrimas al sentir por primera vez el calor que tanto anheló de él. Lo atrae hacia sí, hacia su pecho, más cerca de su corazón. Por fortuna, Sasuke siempre ha comprendido rápido y en cuestión de segundos ha profundizado el beso, sujetando su cintura con una mano y su nuca con la otra.

Basta. La pelirrosa está cansada de esperar, construir castillos de arena y solo ruborizarse. Por esta vez ha seguido sus instintos y jamás se había sentido más satisfecha en su vida.

Por falta de aire les es necesario romper el beso.

—¿Entonces siempre me has querido? —pregunta bajito, como si temiera que en ese justo instante él se retracte.

O un poco mejor, abra los ojos y descubra que todo lo ha soñado. Como hombre de acciones, y no de palabras, prefiere volver a besarla recostándola en el sofá como respuesta. Y Sakura lo entiende cuando sus manos frías se pasean por su estrecha cintura, cuando las yemas de sus dedos se inmiscuyen traviesas bajo la ancha camiseta, cuando él jadea y afianza su agarre al ella besar su cuello.

Ambos siempre han sido descritos como responsables y meticulosos en sus vidas, sin embargo, no se sienten capaces de separarse en este momento. Sakura mensajea con Ino para que la cubra diciendo que durmió en su casa y luego le marca a su madre asegurándole que ya es muy tarde y la casa de su amiga quedaba más cerca.

Sasuke por su parte apaga su despertador. Le descontarán ese día, lo sabe, pero deja de importarle cuando ambos se recuestan en su cama.

Sasuke la escucha platicar sobre su encuentro con Naruto, hacía días en el hospital al ser mordido por un perro. Después él se anima a contarle del regreso de su hermano, preguntándole con sarcasmo si aceptaba la invitación a su boda.

—Suena simpático y me encantan las bodas, dile que iré.

Luego avanzan sobre terreno pantanoso, decidiendo "qué son" ahora. Incluso para Sakura suena extraño comenzar un romance en tales circunstancias, y en el fondo su mente permanece alerta, así que propone citarse lo más seguido posible como si apenas se estuvieran conociendo. Al final de cuentas, se han visto contadas veces.

—Dudo que unos extraños estén compartiendo cama. —articula con sarcasmo, mofándose de ella, quien se ruboriza y elude la cara hacia la pared. —Supongo que está bien.

Después de eso, en algún punto de la noche los dos caen en los brazos de Orfeo, Sakura reposando sobre su pecho y Sasuke estrechándola de la cintura. Mañana habrá consecuencias a las cuáles enfrentarse. Pero por ahora ambos disfrutan del calor del otro, atesorando aquel amor que ha existido desde que eran casi niños y no cambió porque goza de la característica de ser atemporal.

Cuando Sasuke despierta, irritado por un dolor de cabeza punzante, y ve una maraña de cabellos rosados, sonríe ampliamente y juega con uno de los mechones de algodón, admirándola removerse entre sueños.

Creyó por un segundo que exageraba al decir que la amaba pero estando así, no le queda más que admitir que siente algo similar a lo dicho por su hermano mayor. Internamente se pregunta cuándo tendrá que anunciar a sus padres que se va a casar. Se siente ridículo, pero por algunos minutos se sumerge en una fantasía donde ella viste un mandil y lo recibe con un efusivo abrazo, dándole la bienvenida a un hogar donde no se siente reprimido ni solo.

—Buenos días, Sasuke-kun.—Lo saca Sakura repentinamente de sus cavilaciones, formando una perfecta "o" al bostezar —¿No te sientes muerto?

—Gracias. —dice como la noche anterior, con asidua lentitud, acercándola hacia sí para besarla en la frente.

Afortunadamente Sakura no puede leer sus pensamientos, pues quizás hubiera huido al ver que Sasuke Uchiha, el siempre antipático y frío, no ve tan lejos la posibilidad de que ella sea la mujer de su vida.

Sakura sonríe de lado, fijando sus ojos en el techo color blanco. Le parece tan irrisorio amanecer en los brazos del hombre que hacía años le parecía un imposible.

Su sonrisa sabe a felicidad, satisfacción, amor. Sus ojos verdes se aventuran a corresponder su oscura mirada velada por el mareo de una ácida cruda.

Y lo estrecha de vuelta, hundiendo su rostro en su duro pecho.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

**N/A: **Holaaaaaa, sé que probablemente me han de odiar pero puedo justificarme con que mi vida ha sido un remolino, hubo paro escolar por largos meses y luego llegó la pandemia, ambos acontecimientos los he vivido con tristeza y falta de concentración... sin embargo, siempre supe que tenía que acabarlo. Espero les haya gustado y llenado este final sus expectativas. Inicié este fanfic en diciembre de 2018 y lo concluyo en agosto de 2020, fui cambiando junto con el desarrollo de este fanfic por lo que entenderán que cambió un poquito la narración.

¡Saludos!


End file.
